Moon Child
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AU. Orphaned by hatred Bella, a young lycan, finds joy in Edward as a human. When he disappears she tries to kill herself only to be saved and told she is the key to something bigger. She gets a second chance with vamp Edward. Full Summary inside ExB
1. Chapter 1

DC: i don't own it

Summary: AU. Since the beginning of time the vampires and the wolves have hated each other for reasons they couldn't explain. A mass extermination of her race leaves Bella orphaned and alone. She meets Edward and is happy for the first time since her parent's death. After his death she tries to kill herself only to be saved and told the importance of her existence. Fate brings them together again. She can stay with him and be vulnerable to the Volturi, or she can run and spend the rest of her life in pain.

Chapter 1,

_Ireland 1910_

On the nights of the full moon her parents would run under the milky moonlight. For the first half of the night she would run with them. Running was always harder for her back then because she was a cub. Her little legs would get caught up in low vines when she tried to jump them or tripped by hidden roots. They would always have to stop for her. When she was too frustrated to continue sh would plop down on the ground and howl. Or at least she meant to howl, it sounded more like a whine.

Her mom would come back and nuzzle her gently before picking her up by the scruff of her neck. Bella looked at her father and licked his nose. The bigger wolf nuzzled his cub and she was set on the ground. After a few more hours she was exhausted. They would leave her on a moss bed deep in the forest before going off again. With the moon came their animal instincts. The beautiful black wolf would nuzzle his pale mate as they ran. If he was feeling playful he would pounce on her and they would pretend to fight. On some nights the scent of her heat would overcome him and he would take her in the woods. It had been a night like that when Bella had been conceived.

An hour before the dawn the two wolves returned to their cub and carried her back to their village on the back of one of her parents. Other wolves would be returning as well. A steel grey wolf would come up and nuzzle the cub and lick her head in an affectionate way. Other cubs were asleep on their parent's backs, tired from running. Some had been left behind in the village or had wandered back on their own.

At the break of dawn every village member would stand in the center of town and greet the sunlight as they changed back. The Alpha stood in the center and after his change he looked at his fellow wolves.

"My children, it is time to rest."

Sleepy, the adults carried their children back. The chief walked up to his wife and kissed her forehead and took Bella into his arms. She yawned and fell back asleep on his shoulder.

"She's getting stronger," he said as they walked back to their home.

"And prettier. I've noticed she's been getting attention from some of the boys."

Her father growled. "She's eight."

"Charlie you know as well as I do that it doesn't matter. Wouldn't it be delightful if she found her mate early?"

"I would like to keep her my little cub if you please."

Renee giggled and looked up at the sky. "It was a beautiful moon."

"Yes. It really was."

They walked into their daughter's bedroom and dressed her in her soft pajamas.

"Daddy?" Bella mumbled as he laid her down. "My tummy hurts."

"Why does it hurt?" Charlie asked, rubbing her belly a bit.

"I ate some moss 'cause I was in a dream," Bella admitted.

"I'll get you some water," Charlie chuckled. Renee took his place and kissed her forehead.

"What did you dream about love?"

Bella smiled. "I was running with you and daddy all night long and we drank from the spring."

"We'll do that next cycle love, I promise."

"Here you go dear," Charlie said giving her the glass. She drank her water and gave the glass back. They tucked her in and kissed her. "Goodnight my cub."

"Night daddy," she mumbled.

The two parents walked out and into their own room. They dressed for bed, a new habit formed after their daughter would come running into their bed at night, and crawled under the covers.

---

They came at dawn in a swarm. Charlie awoke first and let out a quick howl before their roof caved in. Charlie phased and attacked the pale skinned vampire. Renee burst into her daughter's room and grabbed the child. Bella stayed silent out of sheer terror. Her mother ran into the woods. She skidded and changed direction when a vampire headed her off.

"Run, run little wolf, try to save your baby!"

Renee phased and Bella scrambled away. She turned and attacked the vampire, ripping one arm off. While Renee fought Bella ran. She tried to phase like the adults but she was too young and too weak. She crawled under a house and closed her eyes. Her mom would find her based on her scent.

She opened her eyes again when a fire started. Bodies were thrown onto the fire and on a massive wooden cross her father was hung. His paws were bloody with massive nails through them. His body was covered in dark fur but in a human shape.

"LYCANS!" a vampire roared. "I GIVE YOU YOUR DEATH!"

The dark haired vampire held up Renee. "Here is your mate, Alpha, you failed to protect her like you failed to protect your people."

Renee was thrown into the fire and Charlie howled in agony. Bella ran from her hiding place and phased. Her small mouth clamped down on the ankle of the vampire that was seeming to lead the attack.

"Aw look," the vampire cooed, picking up the little wolf, "a little puppy."

Bella bit his neck and took a good chunk of flesh with her when she was detached. She was thrown into the fire. She yelped and squealed. Something hit her stomach and pushed her out of the flames. She saw briefly her mother's charred face and her soft eyes. She knew that she had to run. The vampires were distracted. She ran from the village as her father was killed with a silver sword.

---

_Chicago 1918_

"You look like a bad day."

If anyone but Edward Masen dared to greet her that way...well that was something Bella didn't like to go into.

"Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?" she asked, walking out of the building.

"Only to a lady," he replied.

Bella pushed him playfully and they turned onto the sidewalk. She wasn't anyone's definition of a lady. It was no secret that she was disliked by many of the neighbors. She didn't dress appropriately in their opinions. She wore men's clothing and shirts. She kept her long brown hair loose and occasionally in a ponytail but never a bun.

"I don't know what to make of you," Edward sighed when they walked across the street, and heard a tisk from the two women they passed. "You stand out like a colored person."

"I don't like dresses," she said. "I hate skirts and I hate putting my hair up in a bun."

"I like that about you," Edward told her with a smile. They lived on the edge of the city. Edward lived in a beautiful town home with his mother and Bella in a small apartment. Mr. and Mrs. Masen didn't like the idea of their son spending so much time with the strange girl but they couldn't stop him.

They did a lap around the block and realized that there was nothing to do.

"There is a community social this weekend, do you want to go?" Edward asked.

"I'm going out of the city this weekend," Bella told him. "My monthly visit to the country."

"I want to come with you," Edward said as they walked into the market. "I get worried about you being out there alone."

"Edward you know I think you're sweet but I can beat you up," she teased. Edward rolled his eyes and picked up some vegetables for her. Bella sighed as he did so, knowing full well that they were for her. She needed to stop telling Edward when she was going shopping. She got some meat and Edward raised his eyebrows.

"You sure turn into a carnivore sometimes."

Bella laughed and paid for her food. They walked back to her apartment and put it away. She poured Edward some tea and some for herself. They sat on her old sofa and drank in silence for a bit.

"Play for me?" she asked.

A piano had been left for her by the previous tenant. Edward sighed and got up. He didn't like playing for anyone but her.

The soft music filled the air and Bella sighed happily. The sound of the piano calmed her. Maybe it was because Edward had been playing since he was a little boy and was quite good at it. She knew that she should avoid him close to the full moon. She was reminded when she watched his hand across the keys and her groin burned.

"You're quiet," Edward said.

"Just listening to the music. You play beautifully."

Edward stopped and looked at her with a smile. "You always say that."

Bella smiled back and shrugged. "Because it's always true."

Edward got up and sat with her. "You look sad."

"I had a dream about my parents last night, that's all."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He didn't know much about her life before they met. He knew that she was an orphan and was European. He figured it was too painful for her to talk about.

"My parents would take me out on the night of the full moon and we would walk in the moonlight."

"Which explains why you love it so much."

She nodded and smiled. "I loved it. I would fall asleep and they would carry me home. I miss them so much."

"Wish my family had a sweet little ritual like that. We just have Sunday mass."

Bella laughed. Edward smiled at her. He liked it when she smiled. It lit up her eyes, so beautiful and strange. They were brown like melted chocolate but he could sometimes see swirls of gold. She smelled sweeter than usual but musky at the same time. It was faint, but he was close to her. He had a million and a half impure thoughts about her. When he was with her he wasn't the gentleman he was supposed to be. He was the seventeen-year-old boy he was. She helped him be himself. They were so light and casual with each other and had always been.

"Edward...if you don't leave now I can't promise that I won't do something inappropriate."

Edward nodded. He leaned over her and kissed her shyly. Bella felt her throat burn and fire sparked in her abdomen.

"I don't want you to be appropriate."

"Then don't treat me like a lady," Bella practically growled. Edward smiled and kissed her again. Something came alive in him and he needed her. His body demanded her. She shifted and he settled between her legs. A scorching heat reached his groin and sparked it into life. With Bella it was hard to be prim and proper like a young man of breeding that he was. Her lips tasted sweet and delicious. She parted her lips and brushed her tongue against his lips. Edward startled himself when he felt a growl bubble in his throat as he took her mouth.

She had thought that kissing him deeply would put the burn at ease. She was wrong. The burning had evolved into a scorching flame and she was hungry for more. So this was sex and lust. This was what her parents felt every full moon. Edward pulled away and she whimpered. He laughed and touched her cheek.

"I hear this would be difficult with clothes. I have no intention of stopping so say now if you want me to."

"Kiss me again," she moaned. Edward obeyed her happily. He could hear his mother's voice in his head chastising him for his sinful behavior.

"I'm going to hell for this," Edward whispered with a smile as he kissed her jaw.

"Say ten hail Mary's and call it good," Bella murmured back making him laugh. "Edward please touch me!"

Edward cupped her breast nervously. Bella arched into his touch. He felt her nipple through her shirt. He wanted to do what he dreamed about so many times. He pulled her shirt off and licked her nipple. Bella gasped and gripped his shoulders. He licked it again and sucked lightly.

"More...please...Edward..."

"I have to get out of these first," he grunted, sitting up. He undid his belt and slid out of his slacks. He took off his underwear and finally he was free. "Cotton prison."

Bella reached down and grabbed him. She pulled lightly and he lost is balance in shock, falling onto her.

"Looks like I have you right where I want you," she purred.

"You always have. I'm a fool for your pretty face."

"I need you in me Edward," she whispered, "please?"

Her eyes were enchanting. A slight almond shape with the golden brown. Thick lashes and smooth skin. He could get lost in them. There was something supernatural about her that kept him wanting more of her. He took off her pants and underwear.

"Are you sure about this?"

Bella nodded and he kissed her quickly before slipping into her. It was like the coziest of fires on a cold winter's night. She welcomed him.

"You feel amazing," he told her.

"Likewise."

Edward chuckled and kissed her as he began to move. He started off slowly, testing her body's resistance and depth. Then he picked up speed. He watched her breasts bounce and her eyes close in pleasure. He held her hand and she squeezed his palm. She was beautiful. Her skin was flushed and her breath was coming out in pants. Her lips were parted and swollen.

"Bella...Bella...you are so beautiful..."

She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her lips briefly. She held him tight and he went faster.

"Edward...Ed...ward...I...don't stop..."

He kept going. Her body tightened around him over and over again and he saw waves of pleasure on her face. He didn't have time to focus on her pleasure and her face because his own release was coming. He buried deep in her and released. He collapsed and they both tried to get their breath back. Bella kissed his shoulder and his neck. The animal within her was happily satisfied. If she was a cat she would be purring. She felt full and satisfied.

"Yeah...whoever made that a sin...is mean..." Edward panted.

"I'm sleepy," Bella admitted. Edward nodded. He got off of her and they went to her bed and collapsed. Edward fell asleep first. Bella nuzzled his neck and licked it lightly. She didn't feel human but she didn't feel like the wolf she was. She felt content and satisfied in her best friend's arms. She actually couldn't remember the last time she had felt so warm and comfortable with someone else.

"I love you Bells," Edward whispered. She hadn't realized he woke up. "Sorry it took so long to tell you."

"I love you too."

And she did. That just made it harder. Soon she would have to leave. She had been in Chicago for five years, since she was twelve. She never stayed anywhere for so long, but nowhere else had Edward. How could she stay with him when she knew that someday the vampires would find her. She knew there was one in town. He was deep downtown and didn't seem to be aware of her presence but it was enough to be concerned about. All it would take would be one vampire to alert the Volturi of her existence. She saw her mother's burned face in her mind and her father's body on a cross. She buried her face in Edward's chest. She would have to leave him sooner or later. It would just have to be later. Right now her heart wouldn't let her go.

TBC

I know it seems a bit rushed but this part is just the first meeting. I enjoyed writing the lemon though, it's the first one I'd been satisfied with in a while. lol.


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it

thank you to my reviewers.

I had a question about Bella's scent to Edward. Right now he's human so he doesn't smell the wolf in her. She isn't a shifter like Jacob but a true werewolf or a Child of the Moon. I'm handling the difference as Bella can change whenever she wants but she has to change on the full moon.

Chapter 2,

Bella took a deep breath when she got to the country and let it out. She loved the fresh smell of grass. It was January and cold by human standards. Now that she wasn't keeping up a face she stripped her coat and ran through the grass to the small shack she used. She dropped it off and laid down on the old hay. It always smelled nice.

She was antsy. She phased early and pawed around the shack. She always missed her parents more on the nights she ran. Bella pawed at the ground, stirring up some of the dust and puffed. She pushed the door with her nose and went out into the sunset. Her body hit the sunlight and the smell of the wild grass made something primal break free. She howled and broke into a run. When she closed her eyes she could pretend that her parents were running with her. The massive black wolf and the pale milky white one. Her loving parents looked back at her in her memory. She saw herself, a small brown cub that toppled over her own legs frequently. She saw the memory of her parents nuzzling her.

She howled again and kept running after the ghosts of her parents. In this form they always seemed more real. The spirituality of her pack would say that on these nights, when the moon was full and bright, her parents were with her as ghosts. She believed it. She would occasionally run as a wolf on other nights but it was never the same.

Finally Bella stopped by a stream. She looked up through the web of branches at the sky. She laid down by the water and closed her eyes.

_"Little Bella why are you so sad?"_

_"Mommy and daddy are gone and I miss them."_

_"Come here my dear one. Let grandma make you feel better."_

_"I want my mommy!"_

_"Little Bella you know they will always be with you. They live in your heart and you can look there when you miss them."_

She sighed and tried not to cry. Remembering them in her heart didn't make her feel better.

---

Edward came to see her the day she got back. He walked in as usual and smiled when he saw her sleeping.

"Bells its noon!" He said, shaking her shoulders.

"Not yet," she moaned. Edward smiled and slipped under the covers with her. She liked that. Bella moved into his arms and sighed.

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes," she mumbled, "peaceful."

"That's good. You were a little stressed before you left."

Bella nodded against his chest. "Why do you still have a shirt on?" She asked.

Edward laughed. "Because it's freezing out! It's snowing."

"Mm I hate the snow," she sighed. "I miss spring."

Edward shrugged out of his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Bella smiled and kissed his chest.

"You're so warm," he sighed.

"I can warm you up," she purred. Edward smiled and kissed the top of her head. Bella was relieved that she was still sexually attracted to him when her hormones weren't raging. Edward seemed to feel the same. He caressed her side and felt the soft curve of her bottom. He hitched her leg up around his hip and she nearly died.

"Wake up big boy," she whispered in his ear as she cupped him. She kissed and licked his neck. She sucked on his collar bone and smiled when she left a mark.

"I'm lucky when you think about it," Edward murmured.

"Why?"

"I'm in love with my best friend."

Bella smiled and kissed him lightly. "Looks like I corrupted you."

"Looks like I don't mind," he replied with a smile. "Is there a reason you sleep naked?"

"I like it better," she said with a shrug. "Besides, I can only sleep naked until I have kids."

"I can imagine how that would be a nasty shock for your little one."

"Sure shocked me that's for sure," Bella laughed, "it didn't scare me, it was just a surprise. My dad was a little embarrassed."

"Ah, so this is a learned habit."

Bella nodded and sat up. The blanket fell off of her breasts and Edward shifted. "I grew up with people who embraced the beauty that is the human body. We dressed but only during the day. Most of the adults slept in the nude but children usually wore pajamas. It was a comfort thing."

Edward pulled her back down into his arms and she smiled up at him. He held her and rested his hands lightly on her stomach.

"I miss it sometimes. Especially when I'm getting glares for the way I dress."

"Where did you live? You just told me Europe."

"I was born in Asia. Northern Japan to be a little more precise. My father was Italian and my mother was a mix of Asian and Northern European."

"You look very European."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Problems in Asia made us move into Russia. We stayed there until I was about three and we moved into the Ottoman Empire. We didn't stay there very long," Bella added seeing Edward's grimace. "We lived in Germany for a couple years, moving all around the countryside. When I was six we moved to Ireland. That was our favorite place. We lived in the forests mostly. I was eight when my parents died. I just wandered around Europe until I came here."

Edward nuzzled her hair gently. "I'm glad you came here."

"Me too."

Bella turned and kissed him. He shifted them so he was hovering over her. He could spend hours kissing her.

"Edward...please..."

Edward didn't take his lips from hers but guided himself in. He went slower than he did the last time. He took long and slow movements and seemed to go deeper. He love the connection they had. They released at different times again and Edward felt less tired but just as satisfied. He laid on his back and Bella laid on him. He played with the tips of her hair and kissed her forehead.

"So," she sighed, sitting up and straddling his hips. "You still been thinking about that silly war?"

"What kind of man would I be if I wasn't willing to die for my country?"

"You know how I feel about that," she whined.

"I want to keep you safe."

Bella sighed and kissed him. "Then run away with me to Africa."

"Because British colonies are an ideal hiding spot," Edward chuckled.

"To the emerald isle then. Home."

"The whole world is at war," Edward reminded her, "it's only a matter of time before the Kaiser comes here. New York first probably. Or Washington. But sooner or later Chicago will be in danger and I can't let that happen if I can help."

Bella got off of him and stretched. "A soldiers glory," she sighed, "killing the Kaiser is the dream of any young man it seems."

Edward propped himself up on his elbows and watched her cross her tiny bedroom to get some clothes. "My dear Bella don't worry so much."

She looked back at him. "So my big strong soldier boy, what would I do if you didn't come back to me?"

Edward got out of bed and went up to her. He held her hips and kissed her gently. "That's not an issue. I'll always come back to you."

---

There was lots of things that Bella would do for Edward. Walk across hot coals, swallow fire, talk to a vampire without trying to knife it, and so on, but wearing a dress wasn't one of them.

But he did have big green puppy eyes and he did beg.

"You look exquisite," Edward said as she came down the stairs and met him in the lobby of her apartment building.

"Miss Swan? Is that you?" The landlord asked when he saw her. "You look divine."

"Thank you."

Edward offered her his arm and she took it. She was going to do this right. He helped her into the car, despite her sighs, and took the drivers side.

"You're loving this aren't you?" she accused.

"Ever minute," he answered with a smile. He reached over and took her hand. "You do look beautiful."

She was wearing a pale yellow gown that had thin, off the shoulder, sleeves. The skirt was long and full. It swept to her side and bunched with decorative ribbons shaped into roses. She had gloves that came up to her elbows and heels that she hated.

"You look handsome yourself," she giggled.

"Thank you ma'am," Edward said, bowing his head. They laughed and he kissed her hand. They arrived at the dance hall and the valet parked his car. "I have something for you."

He pulled a small cloth wrapped bundle out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and found a silver bracelet with a diamond cut in the shape of a heart.

"Edward...it's so beautiful."

"So you can carry my heart with you wherever you go," he murmured as he put it on her. Bella hugged him and he lifted her slightly. He held her arm and they walked in. He saw his parents and went to them.

"Mother, father," he said with a smile. His mother hugged him briefly in greeting. "You remember Bella Swan."

Mr. and Mrs. Masen seemed shocked. "Y-yes, Miss Swan."

Her hair was swept up into a beautiful knot on the back of her head. She was elegant and beautiful. She was taking everybody by surprise.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked.

"Absolutely."

Edward spun her onto the dance floor and they danced a waltz. His mother and father watched on in uncertainty.

"I don't like this," Mr. Masen said, "I don't like him spending so much time with someone so odd."

"I do believe he fancies her." His mother sighed. "Edward you have to do something about this."

"I'll simply deny him his inheritance if he marries that girl. No boy of mine will marry some Irish orphan."

Elizabeth sighed and took a sip of her champaign. Her son couldn't take his eyes off of Bella's. Sure Edward was happy but how could he possibly continue to be happy with such a girl? She had no parents, no reputable ties and little income. She was a sweet girl sometimes, but all wrong for their son.

"Your parents don't like me," Bella said as he turned her.

"It doesn't matter if they like you or not," Edward assured her with a smile. "Bella you've always been the only person who ever understood me. I feel like I'm whole when I'm with you."

"Edward," she murmured.

The music stopped and they all applauded the band. Edward took her hand and they walked out into the back where there was a massive patio and a lovely garden that was beginning to bloom, thanks to the late April rain.

"I can't believe I actually got you to come tonight," Edward laughed as they walked through the garden. "These usually fall on the days you leave."

"You know how I hate formal events," Bella sighed. "I don't like dressing up like this."

"Shame," Edward sighed, "because you look so beautiful. I can see all of the young men want you."

They walked in silence. Bella stole glances at him. His hair, reddish brown and beautiful, was as tidy as it could be. He glanced over at her with soft green eyes and smiled.

"There is something about you," he murmured as they sat on a marble bench, "something unnatural. Almost enchanting."

"Maybe you're imagining it. You see me differently because you care about me the way you do."

"You've always blinded me with your beauty Bella. Lucky for me most other boys think you're strange."

Bella giggled and blushed a bit.

"I love you," Edward said, "I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"Edward..."

Edward got up and knelt before her. "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Edward," she whispered. She reached down and touched his cheek, "I can't."

He looked surprised. "W-why? Is it too soon?"

"I can't be your wife," she said standing, "I'm so sorry. I do love you."

"Is it my parents?" Edward asked standing as well. "Bella I don't care what they think about you. I'll never see them again if it would make you happy. I love you and I need to be with you."

"You love who you think I am," Bella told him quietly, "you love what I have let you see. There is so much more to me that you don't know."

"Let me know," Edward insisted, holding her hands. "Whatever it is I will be okay with it."

Bella shook her head. She kissed him briefly. "I'm sorry."

Then she was gone. She gathered her skirts in her hands and ran through the garden. Edward tried to follow but she was fast. She held back breaking into a full run or even breaking into her wolf form. She reached home and shed the gown. She didn't get the corset off before she phased, breaking through the garment. She whined softly and curled up on the rug. She had closed the curtains earlier and so she had her privacy. She hid her nose under her paws and whined again softly. Her tail curled around her body as she balled up. She had certainly made a mistake. She stayed too long and made ties. Now she was in love and she couldn't stay, not when she would have to hide who she was.

---

Edward opened the door when he heard the bell. He saw Bella on the step.

"It's been a while," he said as a greeting.

"Can we walk?"

"Of course."

He never could deny her anything, even when his heart was broken. He closed the door and they walked down the street together.

"Edward I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said casually, "I didn't want you to say yes if it meant you would be unhappy."

"That's the thing," she said, looking at him, "I would be happy with you. I am happy with you. But you don't know all of me."

"So show me," he urged.

Bella stopped and looked at him. "Come to the country with me. Tonight."

Edward nodded. He stopped back home to tell his parents where he was going, leaving out the with who and why, then reappeared. They walked to the train station and waited.

"Am I going to like this?"

Bella shrugged, "if anything it'll show me how much you love me."

Edward leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Then I'll love it."

"Just know that you won't get hurt," Bella said seriously, "even if you think you will...you won't."

Edward nodded. He could only wonder what her secret was. He couldn't imagine what would be frightening enough to make him run away from her.

---

They reached the country. They got off at an old stop. Edward looked around. "It's pretty out here."

"I love it," Bella sighed happily, "the smells are refreshing."

Edward took her hand and interlaced their fingers. She smiled back at him. "It's nice to do this without getting dirty looks."

She giggled and nodded. "It's much calmer out here. It reminds me of home."

"Tell me about your home," Edward said as they started walking.

"I lived in a small village of people like me. I lived with my parents and my grandmother lived across the way. We lived in a cluster of houses, much like cabins, around the town square. Every dawn after the full moon we would gather and greet the sunlight. My dad was the chief and he would lead us in a prayer on the first moon of the new year and of each season."

"Sounds like the indians," Edward said.

"Similar yes," she agreed, "I prefer that society to the one we know. My parents wouldn't have been against our love because of my social standing and behaviors."

"Would they have approved?"

"Probably not. But mostly because you aren't like me. They would have been happy for my happiness but I would have been required to have at least one pure child."

"My child wouldn't have been good enough? That's sad."

"The likelihood of me carrying your child to term is extremely rare."

Edward was about to ask why when Bella pointed out a small shack. They went to it and Edward sat on some hay.

"Cozy I guess. Don't you get cold?"

"No," Bella said. She pulled her shirt off and slipped out of her pants. "Please keep an open mind?"

"Why are you naked?" Edward asked.

"Just remember I won't hurt you," she reminded him. She knelt down and Edward lifted her chin.

"I trust you."

Bella closed her eyes and stood up. She could feel the night outside. She took a deep breath and felt her body begin to change. Her muscles popped and her bones shifted. Her body warmed with the growth of fur. She didn't dare open her eyes to see Edward's expression. When she finished her transformation she howled out of instinct. Then she opened her eyes.

Edward looked shocked. His green eyes were wide and he was trembling. She sat as far away from him as possible with her tail between her legs, a sign of submission. She bowed her head and looked up at him. She wanted to seem as gentle as she was.

"What are you?" Edward asked barely over a whisper. He didn't run in fear though he did stand up.

Bella whined and tossed her head a bit. He held out his hand and walked up to her slowly. Bella stood and came up to him. She was massive by comparison. She nuzzled his hand and he smiled.

"You're just like a giant dog," he said, petting her head. Bella went outside and he followed. In the light of the moon he could see her better. She was beautiful. Her fur looked silvery in the moonlight. Her eyes were golden with swirls of brown. She came up and nudged him from behind. She knelt down and tossed her head. Edward looked at her curiously and she licked his arm. He laughed and climbed onto her back. He held on to her furry neck and she took off running through the woods.

Edward watched in fright as the leaves of trees and branches rushed by him. Bella slowed a bit but kept running. His arms were secure around her neck. Her fur was soft against his cheek and she smelled like the woods.

When she stopped Edward wobbled a bit and slipped off of her. Bella laid down by the stream and Edward sat with her.

"So you can't speak human when you're like this?"

She shook her head no. Edward yawned and she nudged him lightly and nodded to her body. He leaned against her. She was warm and soft.

"I don't know what to make of this. But I guess you expected that."

Bella nodded a little. She curled a bit to give him a bit more warmth. Her tail flopped a bit and Edward smiled.

"You're like a puppy."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So I guess I understand now why you wouldn't be able to carry my child to term. Changing like this and everything. It explains why you disappear once a month."

Bella seemed to shrug.

"So your people are werewolves. If you bite someone does it change them?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you only transform on the full moon?"

No again.

"Whenever you want?"

A nod. Edward was getting this communication down.

"So you can change at will but you have to at the full moon?"

Bella nodded.

"Do you like to change?"

She nodded vigorously and yipped happily. Edward smiled. That was definitely a yes. He closed his eyes and snuggled against her fur. Her tail laid over his lap and he pet it lazily.

"You're beautiful. Definitely unlike any girl I've ever met."

He was getting tired. She stood and he got onto her back. She walked back this time, taking in the beauty of the forest.

"Your home was like this huh?"

She nodded. Edward laid on her back and stroked her fur. He wanted to stay awake but he was getting very sleepy. They made it back before he fell asleep. Bella curled up and Edward nestled against her. She watched him fall asleep. She couldn't believe it. The man she loved knew her biggest secret and he accepted her. She knew that he probably wouldn't have if he wasn't so in love with her. But whatever the reason he was happy with who she was.

That easing her mind, she let herself sleep.

---

Waking up to Bella naked was the best way to start a day in Edward's opinion. He wasn't sure how he had managed to sleep through her changing back but he did. He kissed her cheek lightly and she woke up.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he murmured.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Overwhelmed. But very happy that you're still naked." Bella laughed and he kissed her. "I love who you are, Bella. You're amazing. I can't even describe how you make me feel."

"How do you feel about who I am?" Bella asked seriously.

"I don't know yet. To be honest. I think it's because I'm still in shock. I mean how often does a girl turn into a wolf? I do love you Bella no matter what. You're amazing and beautiful and still the personality that matches my own."

She smiled and hugged him around the neck. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"So will you marry me now?" Edward asked.

"Can we have a long engagement?" Bella asked.

He touched her cheek and sighed. "What are you afraid of?"

"Soon I'll have to leave here. Edward if you're with me you'll have to move around a lot. I'm not exactly the safest creature to travel with."

"Is someone after you?" He asked sharply. "They'll have to go through me if they want you."

"It's what I am, Edward. There are other creatures that hate us."

"Us?"

"Lycans," Bella said. She sighed and curled up a bit.

"What happened to your parents?" Edward asked quietly.

"My village was attacked and they were slaughtered with the others. My father was crucified and stabbed with a silver sword. My mother was burned. She saved me from the fire with the last of her strength."

Edward hugged her as she began to cry.

"I heard them both die and I survived. I was so young but I tried to fight them off just like my parents did. We were all weak from the full moon. Everyone in the village would run through the forest on the full moon. We have to change, we can't fight it. As cubs we are impulsive and more likely to attack someone than an adult. As we grow so does our ability to keep our mind when we change."

"Thinking of you as a little puppy sized wolf is a fun thought."

Bella laughed and nodded. "I was tiny. I couldn't run well either. My parents would run ahead of me and I would whine when I fell. I constantly tripped over my own paws and toppled over roots. But they were always patient."

Edward held her as she reminisced. She talked about Ireland and their runs through the woods. She told him about her parents and her people. Edward listened with interest. Her parents sounded like wonderful people whom he would have been glad to meet. He also wanted to visit the forest she spoke of. He could see her as a little girl running through trees and playing with other children.

"So wait silver hurts you?"

Bella nodded.

"The bracelet I gave you..."

"I was wearing gloves so it didn't hurt me that much. I keep it in a box away from my bed though. I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you."

"Don't worry about it love," he chuckled, "I'll get the charm put on something else."

"I'm sorry I won't be able to have your baby."

Edward kissed the top of her head. "All that matters is you. We can adopt if we wish to be parents."

"Speaking of, yours are going to kill you."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah they are. But you're worth it."

Bella smiled as the warmth of his words filled her again. She was wanted by someone who knew what she was. Someone who wasn't the same. Edward Masen loved her for who she was.

---

"If lycan women change every month, how do they have children?" Edward asked on a sunny afternoon as they laid on her floor.

"For starters the pregnancy is shorter. Four to six months depending on the woman. It's not uncommon for our women to have multiple births. I'm a Moon Child."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked, looking down at her. She was using his stomach as a pillow.

"I was conceived on the full moon. Our hormones rage in the few days around the full moon. Like women have monthly cycles. Sometimes those fall on the moon nights. There aren't...weren't...enough Moon Children to find anything solid, but it's believed that we are stronger, faster and can change with better ease then other lycans. Supposedly because we're more in tune with our inner wolf because we were conceived through...wolf sex."

Edward laughed and she couldn't help but do the same. "Seriously? You have sex in wolf form?"

"Well I don't," Bella laughed, "that would be awkward for you. But my parents did. It wasn't uncommon. As a wolf we are in our primal states and are more likely to give into our instincts. I wish I could explain how the moon affects us. It's like...it's like how sex makes us feel. We feel so full of emotion. We're wild and free."

Edward smiled as she spoke. He played lightly with her hair and listened. She truly sounded like being a wolf was the best part of her life. Though he was sad. He would have liked to have a child with her. After thinking about it he couldn't imagine a human baby being strong enough to withstand the monthly transformations.

"You're like a kid in a candy store," Edward teased. He turned his head away and covered a cough.

"You okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, just a tickle. Anyway, watching you talk about this, it's like someone lit a fire in you."

Bella rolled onto her stomach and pounced on him. "You have no idea how amazing this is," she giggled. "Being open with someone I love and being accepted. Last time someone that wasn't like me knew what I was they massacred my home."

Edward touched her cheek. He kissed her over and over again. There was so much pain in her eyes. When they were married he was going to make them a perfect home. They would adopt a child and raise him to be a joyful young man. He could see their future together panned out before him. She would wear a beautiful dress and they would be married. He would hold her in their arms and they would dance the night away. Then he would sweep her off to their honeymoon where he would love her all night. Their life would be happy and free.

"Did your people have a special kind of marriage ritual?"

"Not really," Bella said with a shrug, "you can't smell it but my scent is all over you. You're marked as mine. There was a way to make the scent permanent or something like that. I don't remember what it was though. My parents had to go through something bigger because he was the chief. The chief and his mate are like the king and queen. Sometimes there is a battle among the females to decide who mates. It's a complicated system."

Edward stood up and pulled her with him. He drew her into his arms and held her, swaying lightly to music that only he could hear.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, slipped her arm around his shoulders and pressing closer to him.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am that I have you. How I want to spend my life making you happy."

"Come for a walk with me," Bella said, "we could use some fresh air."

Edward nodded and walked out with her. He didn't care about whispers and rumors. He held her hand and laughed with her. He talked about how silly one of the guys he worked with looked with his new haircut and how he suspected one of the secretaries was pregnant.

"You can always tell with some women I swear! I knew this one woman back home where you couldn't tell!"

"My mom ballooned out when she was pregnant."

"You had siblings?" Bella asked.

"A sister," Edward said, "named Emily. She died as a baby from an infection. Mom miscarried a couple times after that before an infection killed her uterus."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I guess that's probably why they're so protective of me."

"That makes...wait do you hear that?"

Edward shook his head no. Bella turned down an ally and he followed. She knelt down by a burrow of news papers and pushed them aside. "Oh no," she murmured.

"What is it?"

"She's dying," Bella said touching the bloody fur of a cat. "She had babies but she was hurt."

"Are any of them alive?" Edward asked. Bella reached down and picked up one of the newborn kittens. She put it in Edward's hand. The kitten was covered in a thin membrane. Gently, Bella cut the membrane and pulled it back.

"Let's get her home," she said. Edward took off his scarf and wrapped it around the kitten. They rushed back to Bella's apartment and put the kitten near the heater. Bella got a dish of milk and put it down for the little baby and a moist rag to clean her.

"You're like a mother to her," Edward chuckled.

"And she's a cat! That's amazing."

After a few hours of warming care the kitten seemed much better. Edward held the dish of milk and Bella helped her drink.

---

"Look at her," Bella cooed. After being cleaned the calico kitten was fluffier. Her bed was a cluster of towels by the radiator.

"What should we name her?"

"Well she's a pretty calico. You can't hear it yet but she's mewing."

"I have no idea what to call her," Edward sighed.

Bella snuggled into his arms and smiled. "We're going to have a wonderful life."

"How can we have anything but?" Edward asked before he kissed her. Their small apartment was perfect. They had each other and they had their kitten. Bella fell asleep before him. He watched her sleep until he followed her into dreamland.

TBC

Yay update! Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 3,

Edward came home as he always did. He was in a horrible mood. His father was giving him a hard time because of his choice to marry Bella. He wasn't fired but he wouldn't put it past the old man some day.

"I'm home," Edward sighed. The sight before his eyes made all of his problems push back onto the back burner. Bella was standing in the middle of the living room in the sunlight. The window was open, letting in a lovely breeze. She was playing with their cat. The kitten was a little bigger now. She mewed happily and Bella kissed her little nose.

"Welcome home daddy," she said, waving the cat's little paw. Edward smiled and went to give her a kiss.

"Come here Katie," he said taking the little kitten. He didn't know if it was just Bella's absolute adoration for the tiny creature or genuine affection, but Edward found himself loving the cat more than he ever thought he could. It was as though it was their baby.

The kitten mewed and pawed Edward's chin. She was so tiny she was adorable. Her front paws were snowy white and her back were orange. She had a giant black spot on her back and an orange blotch over her eye, which was bright and crystal blue.

"How was your day beautiful?"

"It was alright. June is always so pretty."

Edward sat on the couch and sighed.

"I picked up a pomegranate today."

Edward smiled. He enjoyed pomegranates but they rarely had them. Katie pawed up onto his chest and curled up for a nap. "You abuse your cute privileges," he chuckled, scratching behind her ears. She mewed and stretched.

"Tomorrow I have to drop off the laundry, also the taylor down the street wants me to work as a seamstress."

"That would be fine. You have a great eye and attention to detail."

"Let's get you some milk sweetheart," Bella said, lifting Katie. The kitten pawed onto her shoulder and rode into the kitchen. Edward sighed and noticed a metal pail in the corner. He went over to it and saw pink water and Bella's panties. He knew that she didn't have cycles like most women did.

"Sweetie? Why are your panties bloody?"

"Turns out I was pregnant," Bella said coming out with Katie on her shoulder and two plates with some salad. "Miscarried this morning. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Edward repeated. "Bella we aren't talking about a stain we're talking about a baby."

Bella sighed and put the plates down. "I told you I'm not likely to have a child with you, Edward. You said you were okay with it."

"Yeah but you're so calm about it."

"What's the point in getting worked up?"

Edward was stunned into silence. Granted he had known that she wasn't going to have his baby.

"Bella...are you even upset?"

"No, Edward, I don't care that I'm never going to be a mom. I don't care that I'm never going to be able to run in the moon light with my cub running with me. I don't care that I love you and want to have a family. I'm not upset, now sit down and eat your damn salad."

Bella sat down angrily and Katie toppled down into her lap. She grabbed the kitten and put her back on her shoulder.

"Bella..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Edward sat down and watched her eat. She finally dropped her fork and walked across the room to the bed. She laid down and sighed into her pillow. Edward got up and went to her.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm sorry."

"How can you be happy like this?" Bella asked in tears. "I'll never have a baby and you know it!"

"If I wanted a baby so badly I'd marry any other girl. But I want you, Bella. I want the girl that I can talk to and who understands me. Ever since we met you and I have had something between us. It's a shame we waited so long to become like this."

He wiped her eyes with his thumb and kissed her cheek.

"I was really hoping," Bella mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "when I knew that I was pregnant it was after the moon and I was so sure that I would be able to do it."

Edward hugged her tighter and kissed her neck. He spooned her lightly, trying to make her feel warm and secure. Katie the kitten mewed and curled up against Bella's stomach.

"If you want a child that badly in a few years we'll adopt. For now we have our kitten and you can see she adores you."

"She thinks I'm her mother," Bella sighed, rubbing the cat's head with her thumb.

"Why wouldn't she? You're so warm and loving. You care for her as if she were your own."

Edward turned his head and coughed again. The romantic moment was ruined when he sat up and coughed again. Bella rubbed his back and began to worry. He ran to the sink and coughed up mucus. He came back and Bella put her hand on his forehead.

"You're warm," she murmured.

"I'm fine," he sighed, "let's finish dinner shall we?"

Bella nodded and he sat down. She went into the kitchen and poured the soup into two bowls. She set it down for him and then took her own seat.

"This is delicious as always," Edward said with a smile.

"Thank you."

After they finished the soup Bella went into the kitchen and cut the pomegranate. She heard Edward cough again. It had been persistent, over a month now. But the influenza epidemic happened to other people. She carried the small plate out and put hers down and went to her husband.

"Kiss me and you get dessert."

Edward chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "My beautiful wife."

They had done marriage her way. A ceremony that was witnessed only by their cat. But they kept the rings and a golden band glittered on each of their fingers.

"I was thinking tonight we could..." Edward trailed off as he coughed. "We could go for a walk."

"That would be lovely," Bella said, taking a bit of the sweet fruit. Katie purred at her ankle and climbed up into her lap. Bella gave her a little nibble and she didn't like it. She hopped up onto the table and Bella pulled her off. "No, no sweetie."

Edward finished his fruit before she did and stood up with his plate. He took it into their little kitchen and smiled back at her. When she was finished he took her plate. Bella stood and set Katie on the floor. She stretched and went to get their shoes.

"Edward what do you think about..."

There was a crash and she heard him fall. She ran into the kitchen and he was laying on the floor.

"Edward! Edward look at me."

He was sweating. He had been sweating earlier but she had dismissed it as the summer heat. But he looked so pale. He turned his head and coughed again and again. She pulled him up and draped him over her shoulders. Katie mewed in concern and climbed up Edward's pants. She settled in his shirt pocket and Bella didn't notice her.

She had to get him to the hospital. It was just a few blocks. She carried him on her back and went down the stairs. Sure no human woman would be able to carry a seventeen-year-old man but that didn't matter right now.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"You fainted in the kitchen," she said, setting him down and holding his weight over her shoulders. Edward leaned on her and coughed again. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"The hell you are."

---

Bella sat by Edward's bed and held his hand. Katie had popped out, giving her mommy a shock, and Edward smiled.

"Hey sweetie," he murmured, scratching her head.

She mewed and nuzzled his chin.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, I'll be your physician."

Bella gripped Edward's hand tight. So tight she heard a faint pop and she knew the doctor had to. His golden eyes flashed to her for the briefest of moments before going back to Edward.

"It's possible that you have the Spanish Influenza. I'll be keeping an eye on your vitals and let you know what's going on as we go. You are his wife, correct?"

"Yes," Bella said, "I'm not leaving his side."

"I noticed you were bleeding."

Bella looked down and saw a spot on her pants. "I miscarried."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Carlisle said with sincerity ringing in his voice.

He left and Edward looked at Bella. "Ow."

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'll tell you later."

Edward nodded. Bella rubbed the knuckles she had shifted in his hand gently. She was on edge. A vampire was in the hospital. Not only in the hospital, but he was her husband's doctor. Looking at him he was exactly like the vampires that had killed her pack but his eyes were different. They were gold, like hers, instead of blood red or black. But a vampire working in a hospital? She didn't like it. But there were no other hospitals nearby. She didn't have a choice. She could ask for a different doctor. She loved her husband and didn't want him in the hands of a vamp.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," Edward said dryly. Bella gave his hand a squeeze and walked out of the ward. She found Dr. Cullen at the nurses station.

"Dr. Cullen, I need to speak to you."

"Certainly," he said with a smile. "Let's talk in my office."

Bella followed him into a small room. He closed the door and sat on the edge of his desk.

"I know what you are," she said quietly.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize your scent," Carlisle said.

"Right. I'm sure that's true."

Carlisle tilted his head slightly. "I am telling the truth."

"I don't want you treating my husband," she said angrily, "I don't want a bloodsucker anywhere near him."

"Alright," Carlisle said looking at the floor briefly. When he met her eyes again he had a small smile. "I can't do that. My job is to treat people. Think of it as atoning for what I am."

"The last time I saw a vampire they were slaughtering my parents. So understand why I don't want you near my husband."

Carlisle sighed. "If that is your wish. But if I am in a position to save him I will, despite your reservations."

"I'll be by his side every moment you are here."

Carlisle smiled. "Fair enough."

Bella left and went back to Edward. Night was falling. Edward was asleep when she got back and Katie was sleeping on his chest. She could hear her rolling breath that she affectionately called her little motor.

Carlisle watched her curiously. He had an idea of what she was but knew that Children of the Moon had been exterminated. He had also heard that they were violent and uncivilized. But she looked calm enough. She was protective of her husband. He didn't blame her for that. He wondered what Edward Masen was like and how he came to have such a unique woman in love with him. He wasn't attracted to her in any way but he was curious. He also noticed the kitten. Personally he thought the little furry creatures were absolutely adorable.

They were a very young couple. Edward was seventeen and he could only guess how old Bella really was. But he could tell that she was still young. She was very loving, he could see that just by looking them. She was dabbing his forehead with a cool rag and watching him sleep. She had been crying and he wondered how the young man would turn out. Would he survive the epidemic or would he die like many before him.

"Edward I can't lose you," she sobbed into his hand.

Carlisle felt his heart go out to her. She was so sad. Of course he was surrounded by sadness and pain, but somehow they were different.

---

Edward was awake but Bella was asleep. Katie looked up at him and he tickled her chin a bit. She rolled onto her back and he rubbed her tummy. Her little paws trapped his hand and she tried to eat his finger. She didn't bite hard, she was only playing. Edward lifted her up and snuggled her lightly.

"You always do manage to bring me a smile Katie girl," he murmured before kissing the kitten's head. She mewed in response.

"Edward?"

"Bella go home," he said gently, "you're exhausted, I can see it."

"It's my time of the month," she sighed, "I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine. Here, take Katie with you."

Bella nodded and sighed. She kissed him on the lips even though he didn't like it when she did it. He didn't want to get her sick. She left just as Carlisle was coming in. She clenched her fists and the moment she made it outside she ran back to their apartment. She hadn't been able to go out of the city so she wasn't going to be able to go running. She stripped and transformed, scaring her little kitten, and whined. She went over to the window and sloppily closed the curtains before laying down. Before long Katie had assessed that she wasn't a threat and slowly made her way over.

With her little motor going, Katie nuzzled Bella's nose and curled up. She mewed in appreciation. Bella smiled when she felt the little kitten climb up to her back and explore her different body. The moon was going to last forever. She had to be in this form but she wanted to be with Edward. She winced when the kitten slipped and toppled off of her head. The cat stood up quickly and shook her head. She was very good at the whole shake it off thing. After all she was so curious half of the time she ended up hurting herself. Bella lifted her up with one paw and brought her back to her. Especially in this form it was easy to forget that Katie was a kitten. Bella treated her like her own cub. When Katie got too far away she would watch her a little bit more carefully. The kitten put her front paws up on the door and mewed.

Bella near cried. She wanted to know where daddy was. Bella tossed her head a bit, summoning her kitten. Katie mewed and hoped off of the door and ran over to her. It was so precious to watch that kitten run. Especially since she hadn't quite gotten it down yet. She tripped over her own feet and then got distracted by her tail.

In this form Bella could understand what she was saying when she mewed. That made it a bit harder.

_Get back here you stupid thing!_

Bella grinned when her tail got away. Deciding to help Bella lent her own tail. Katie stopped immediately when she saw the big brown fluff and mewed.

_I don't know what that is but I want it!_

Bella teased the kitten and watched her pounce and miss. After playing for a while she let her kitten catch it. Katie gnawed lightly on it and then got bored. She climbed up onto Bella's back and mewed her amazement. Finally she was tired from so much playing and burrowed into Bella's side by her paws. Before long she was fast asleep. Bella knew she should follow suit. It was hard. She kept thinking about her Edward and how much she worried about him.

---

Edward opened his eyes when he felt four small paws on his chest.

"Hey there Katie."

Mew!

"She missed you," Bella said, "she wouldn't stop wondering where you were."

"I missed you too kitty."

She nuzzled his chin and he smiled.

"How do you feel?" Bella asked, rubbing his forehead gently.

"Better than you look baby," he teased.

"That bad huh?"

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Not important," Bella sighed, "did Dr. Cullen do anything?"

"Yes, he strung me up in the basement and beat me."

Bella glared at him. "You're really funny, I'm laughing on the inside."

"Let me see you smile," Edward said, holding her hand, "even if you do have baggy eyes."

"You are positively charming."

"Don't hurt me I'm sick," Edward whimpered with an impish smile. Bella laughed and sat on him. "I said don't hurt meeeee!"

But he still pulled her back and against him. He was burning up, about as warm as she was. They had talked about it over and over again and she finally assured him that her immune system was strong enough to keep her from getting sick.

"I missed holding you," Edward murmured. He kissed her head and held his lips to her hair.

---

There was nothing but pain anymore. Katie sat around her ankles while she held Edward's hand. It was icy from his sweat. He was as white as the vampire doctor. She had a few hours before she had to go back to their apartment for the full moon. But until then she could stay with him.

"Edward," she murmured against the back of his hand, "Please don't leave me."

"Bella," he rasped. He coughed so hard it caused his body to ache. "Bella I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured, looking into his eyes. They were watery but just as green as always. She touched his cheek. "Edward I love you so much."

She got up and kissed him on the lips. "I have to go. That time of the month."

"I'll be here."

---

Bella couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her mother's. That surprised her. She couldn't think of her face before the attack. She could only see the burned skin and vivid white eyes as she kicked her away from the fire and saved her life. She could hear her father's pained cries as he lost everything he loved just before they killed him with the silver sword.

She whined. Katie was at the hospital keeping Edward company. At least she could have been distracted by her kitten's games. She whimpered and whined. She had a couple hours left. She laid her head down on her front paws and sighed. Her ears perked and her heart sped up. She went to the window and pushed the curtains aside with her nose as if that could somehow help her see.

She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She forced her body to change back. She threw on some clothes and ran out of the building. Her body was burning as the wolf in her wanted to change.

"Edward!" She cried aloud, trying to keep herself going. She reached the hospital and ran into the ICU. "Edward?!"

His bed was empty. He smelled of death and vampire.

"Where is he?!" She cried, grabbing a nurse.

"Mr. Masen passed away. I'm very sorry."

"W-what?"

"Dr. Cullen pronounced him at two thirty," the nurse said. "I'm very sorry dear."

Bella shook her head. "Dr. Cullen. Where is he?"

"He left," the nurse said, "he said he couldn't take it anymore. People have been dying left and right, and it seems to broken his young spirit."

Young spirit her ass. He knew exactly what had happened to make him leave so quickly. She ran out of the ward and through the streets of Chicago. She couldn't find a vampire anywhere. The dawn had broken and she was alone. After her third lap around the city she fell to her knees and broke down crying. Everything she had was gone. They had even gotten rid of Katie somehow. Her scent was faint, just like Edward's had been. Her husband and her cub were gone. She was alone.

---

"You are just adorable," Carlisle cooed. "Just a little sweetheart."

Katie mewed and pawed his face. She looked over towards Edward and Carlisle set her on his chest. She mewed and pawed Edward's face.

"What?" he groaned. "Katie? Where's mommy?"

"How do you feel Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"My throat is on fire."

He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in the hospital. Katie was clinging to his shirt, mewing for help. Edward scooped her up and looked at her. She looked at him curiously and sniffed his hand. Edward looked down and saw how snowy white his hand was. He held it up and looked it over. His skin was flawless and perfect.

"W-what am I? Where's Bella?"

"You were dying," Carlisle said, "you only had moments. I knew she would have wanted me to save you no matter what."

"What do you mean, no matter what?" Edward growled.

"You aren't human anymore," Carlisle said delicately, "you're a vampire."

"Alright, that's great and all, but Bella will want me to get home."

"Edward you can't go back," Carlisle told him. "You are a newborn vampire and too dangerous to be around people."

"No, no you don't understand I have to go back to Bella."

"You can't, Edward."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Edward think of the kitten that is dangling from your chest," Carlisle said calmly. Edward looked down and Katie was clinging to his shirt for dear life. He pulled her off and set her on the floor. She promptly scurried under the couch to watch from safety. She was also showing Edward that she was mad at him for being so rough with her.

"Katie I'm sorry, I'm not angry with you."

She mewed and turned her tail to him.

---

Even though he had supposedly been cremated, Edward was buried in the cemetery with his parents. It was there that Bella chose to die. The bracelet he gave her was burning on her wrist as she laid down on his grave. Her parents were disproving in her mind. Edward smiled at her. She remembered his touch and his kiss. She remembered making love to him in the afternoon sun, their movements were so perfect. Every time he left her wanting more.

Now he was gone. He was dead from a virus. Something as simple as a virus killed the only person she had ever loved. She hadn't been able to find Katie anywhere either.

"Doctor Fang probably had her for dessert," Bella grumbled, wiping some tears away. She held a pistol in her hand. It was loaded with a single bullet made of silver that was meant for decoration.

A shot to the head with a regular bullet would hurt for sure. Her brain would recover and be back to it's natural state in a few years. She wouldn't die from it. However a silver bullet would poison her blood and halt the regeneration and healing process. She would die and she would be with her family and her Edward.

She put the pistol to her head as she gazed at his stone. She was wearing the pale yellow dress she wore when he proposed for the first time. "I love you," she whispered. She pulled the trigger and winced.

---

"So I'll never see her again," Edward whispered, staring into the fire. Katie was curled up on the rug, taking in the warmth. "My Bella...she's all alone again. Carlisle you don't understand, I have to be with her."

"I know this is hard," Carlisle said, "I've been there."

"Yeah but this is different. This is me and Bella we're talking about."

Carlisle put his hand on his back. "This will pass."

"Have you ever ben in love and forced to leave that person?" Edward asked.

"I wish I could remember," Carlisle answered honestly, "It's been almost three hundred years since I was bitten. I do understand loneliness. I've been alone for centuries. One of the many reasons why I chose you."

"I'm honored," Edward grumbled.

"What is this little dear's name?" Carlisle asked, scratching the cat's head.

"Katie. Katie the Kitten. Bella and I found her moments after she was born. Her mother had died from injuries, so had the other kittens."

"She is quite the little lover."

Edward smiled and nodded. Katie was thoroughly enjoying the attention. She rolled her head against Carlisle's nails and mewed in content. Carlisle scratched her chin and she nipped his finger lightly.

"She likes to play. She's a few months."

Carlisle rubbed her belly and played with her a little. "I need to take you hunting soon."

"I'm not eating people."

"I prefer to feed on animals. I'm not one for domestic cats though so don't get worked up."

"What kind of animals do you prefer?" Edward asked.

"I like deer, simple and plentiful. But then again I have a theory that we prefer the animals that are similar to our personality."

Edward looked at him. "So you're simple and all over?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

---

Silver poisoning hurt. She felt like she was going to explode. But she knew death was coming.

"No!"

She opened her eyes. She saw a man with long silvery hair. He was an old man by the look of him, and a lycan like her by the scent.

"You can't die, not yet!" he cried. He put his mouth to her head and drew on the wound.

"No! Get off of me! Let me die!"

"You're a lycan female! You can help keep us alive!"

"The hell I can! Get off!"

She was feeling much better. Somehow he was drawing out all of the silver in her blood. He spat it on the blood. It was a pool of liquid silver. She was honestly amazed.

"Quick, before it's too late..." he grunted.

"Quick wha...no! Get off of me!"

He growled and held her chin. "You listen to me. I'm not doing this because I want to, no matter how pretty you may be. From my experience you are a stubborn brat."

"You don't even know me!"

"Just close your eyes and think of England," he snapped. "You owe it to your species."

Bella looked up at him and glared. "You sick pervert! Get off of me and let me die already!"

"Listen to me," he growled, bunching her skirts up around her hips and pulling his pants off.

Bella snarled and kneed him between the legs then smashed her forehead against his. She got up and ran while he was stuck behind her. This wasn't happening. All she wanted to do was die and get to the afterlife where she could spend forever with her parents, her cat and her husband. She heard him behind her and ran faster. She was barefoot, originally for comfort, but it was turning out to be very helpful.

She looked back and he wasn't following her. She slowed and tried to take in her situation. She was definitely weak from the silver. Her head hurt and she was tired. Her senses were dull, which was probably why she didn't realize the strange old man was near her until he was directly behind her. She was tackled and he positioned himself again.

"You will use that perfectly good uterus if I have anything to say about it."

"Good thing you don't," Bella snarled, elbowing him and hitting him with her silver covered wrist. He yelped in pain and she got up and ran again. When she was finally far enough out of the city she burst into the chestnut colored wolf and ran much faster.

_Oh you've got to be kidding_

She heard him behind her. He was persistent. She skidded to a stop when she saw a dark black wolf in front of her. She shook her head and ran south.

_Wait! Don't run I can help you!_

_Bullshit! You're with the crazy old man!_

_I'll keep him from jumping you, I promise. You're hurt anyway. Please trust me!_

Maybe it was his voice, or the fact that she was about to collapse anyway, but Bella stopped. She changed back and so did the other. He was very naked and she was very aware of it.

"I'm Darius," he said. "I'm from the Southern European pack."

He was handsome. Long flowing black hair and vivid green eyes. He had a nice smile.

"Bella. Northern European."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to jump you."

"I'm happy to hear that," Bella sighed.

He smiled. "Come, you could use some clothes."

Bella nodded and followed him covering her chest. She looked up at the navy sky, dotted with stars.

"You okay?"

"My husband...he just passed away..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Darius said sincerely. "I lost my son at the beginning of the epidemic. Come on, I'll bet you want us both dressed."

She nodded. He wasn't going to hurt her. At least not yet and if he did, she would just have to handle it.

TBC

I know realistically animals wouldn't go anywhere near vampires because that whole sensing death thing. But I like the idea of Edward keeping his cat. I also think Carlisle would totally be that crazy cat guy lol.


	4. Chapter 4

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

So I found a cat that may or may not be a stray. She's highly affectionate which made me believe that she is domestic, but she devoured the can of food I bought her as if she hadn't eaten in ages! She kept following me home even though I couldn't keep her. I felt completely at peace when she was laying on my chest and purring.

Not gonna lie, Katie is a result of me wanting a cat. My sister got one from my mom and it helped her greatly. That whole having something to live for thing. Besides, I want a companion. But my landlord won't let me have pets. So I'm living vicariously through Edward and his pet ownership! Yay!

Chapter 4,

Bella accepted the mug of tea she was handed. She held it in both hands and blew on it out of habit. She was dressed in jeans and a cotton tee that Darius had dug up.

"I apologize for the old man's behavior."

"He related to you?"

Darius sighed. "Not technically. We were from the same pack. He's gone nuts."

"He seemed to think that saving my life, when I didn't ask, gives him sex privileges."

Darius laughed and sat down with his own tea. "We're a dying race and he can't accept it."

"Well the race is going to have one less," Bella said, "I'm killing myself the next chance I get."

"If you think that'll solve your problems then I wish you a pleasant afterlife."

Bella sighed. "After my parents died...Edward was all I had. He died from the influenza. I can't even really say that. The doctor there was a vampire. He died on the full moon. When I came back he and our cat Katie were gone and so was the doctor."

"Were you two married long?"

"A few months. We've known each other since I came here. I waited so long to tell him how I felt. He saw who I was and he thought I was beautiful. He was fascinated by what I am and he loved me even more for it."

"See, that's what I wish happened. I loved this girl and we had a child together. Then she saw what I was and she tried to kill me. I didn't see her or my son again until the hospital. Then it was too late. I know how it feels, Bella, to feel like you can't go on."

Bella hugged her knees and sighed. She missed Edward so much it was hurting. She closed her eyes and felt tears burn her eyes. She wanted his arms around her and his lips on hers. She wanted to go to sleep with him snoring beside her. She wanted to run with him on her back and feel him stroke her fur on the full moon.

"You owe it to our people to have a baby!"

"Oh good and die you old bastard," Darius moaned.

"And you! Mating with a human woman!"

"Ignore him, he's gone crazy. And if you try to mount her again, I'll beat the snot out of you."

The old man waved them off as he walked into the other room.

---

"Listen, one of us is mating with you whether you like it or not young lady."

Bella groaned. Male hormones were even worse before the full moon and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"I found this for you," Darius said.

"My wedding ring! Oh Darius thank you!" Bella cried, hugging him tight. She slipped it on her finger happily.

"No worries."

"You are wasting your uterus!"

"I'm sixteen!"

"Bah!"

Bella sighed heavily.

---

Edward was moping. He sighed again and his breath didn't even fog up the window he was looking out of. Katie purred in his lap and he pet her absentmindedly. Sometimes, when it rained, he and Bella would go and run in it. Or they would sit by the window and watch it rain, wrapped in a blanket with their kitten in their laps.

Carlisle was home. Edward heard his mental tone before he greeted him.

"Hey Edward. Moping again?"

"I'm not moping, I'm pining."

"Forgive me," Carlisle sighed. "Hello Katie, I got you something yummy!"

Katie loved Carlisle. Edward sighed and smiled when Carlisle opened a can of tuna and gave her some. The kitten had grown through the winter into a healthy adult cat. Her little mew was a full meow and she occupied more space in his lap. But she still adored him. She ran up to him after eating her treat and rubbed against his leg. Edward reached down and picked her up.

"Oh you've gotten so big haven't you Katie girl?"

She pawed his chin and he kissed it.

"You've put on weight too haven't you? Carlisle keeps giving you treats."

"I didn't have a pet when I was human, let me have my fun."

"I thought you couldn't remember when you were human," Edward reminded him.

"Poor people didn't keep pets back then. I was a pastor's son in a small village. If you study your history you'd know the first part."

"Yeah, yeah, you sound like Bella you know that!"

Carlisle chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You're fun."

"Kitty he drives me crazy," Edward cooed to the cat. She meowed and pawed his face gently. He put her down and teased her with his toe. As he played with her he went back to gazing out the window. Christmas had been the hardest. He knew that if he was still with his wife they would be exchanging gifts under a tree. He would have bought her something nice. Maybe they would have started considering adoption.

Christmas had been nice. Carlisle had given him a set of books that he had devoured in two days. He had given Carlisle a medical journal so he could write down his experiences. They both had gotten Katie some toys to play with and learned that she should never have catnip again.

"At least it's getting warmer," he sighed when he felt the cat in his lap. He stroked her head and sighed. "I miss her. We used to go sledding together in the snowy months. She was always so pretty in the snow even though she hated it. We went ice skating last year and that was when I realized I loved her. Oh Katie I should have told her sooner. I should have run away with her."

He looked at the calico and sighed. She seemed sad as she nuzzled his hand. He scratched behind her ears and she purred. Sometimes he imagined that she did miss Bella. Every day without her was hard. He didn't know if she was alive or dead. He wondered if she would get married again. Probably not but he still wondered.

---

"First moon of spring," Darius said with a joyful smile.

"Ah, yes, you know in my pack it was the season we celebrated the newborn cubs."

"Chester cool it," Darius sighed.

"And stop trying to take my clothes off when I'm sleeping!" Bella snapped, "I'll take your other eye!"

"You should be pregnant!"

"And you should be dead but sometimes life doesn't work out as expected!"

Chester walked off complaining to himself about insolent kids and how things were different in his day.

"You feeling better?" Darius asked as he passed her a plate of eggs. "You were crying earlier."

"Thinking about Edward. It's almost our anniversary."

"You really miss him still?"

Bella nodded and rested her head on the table. "I don't want to be here."

Darius looked at her sadly, "but I like you being here. You're a great friend."

"I miss Edward so much...it just slows every day down. I still think that I'm going to see him."

"Wish I could say something to make you feel better. But we don't have to run through snow tonight!"

"It's cute that you try, it really is," Bella laughed.

"I don't like seeing you upset. You've become very dear to me."

Bella could only smile. The true was Darius had become important to her to, but the way a friend would be. On one hand she enjoyed it because that meant there was no sexual tension (no matter how gorgeous he was), but on the other she wanted to throw herself into somebody nearly immortal like herself. Edward had been everything her mate should have been except he wasn't as durable. His human body had been overcome by a sickness. She wanted to feel loved again. She wanted to move on. Thinking about Edward made her heartsick, but the idea of being in love with anyone else made her feel even worse.

Maybe what she really wanted was sex. Causal no strings sex. That's what her body wanted anyway. She knew that she was in heat right now and she knew Darius and Chester could smell it. Darius took a drink of his coffee and she wanted to jump him. It was similar to what she felt the first time she had sex with Edward but different. She didn't want to be held by him. This was pure instinct. Her wolf was possibly hot for Darius but she certainly wasn't.

"By the way, Chester will be wanting to stay close to you."

"That bad huh?"

"I can smell you a mile away," Darius teased. "Shame I'm not attracted to you."

Bella was slightly miffed by his comment. What was wrong with her? She thought she was pretty damn good looking.

"Don't get me wrong," he said, seeing the irritation on her face, "you are very attractive...yeah I messed that up."

Nice save. "Don't worry, you're very attractive yourself, but one night attractive."

"I do what I can," he laughed. "Still, your scent is even stronger because of the moon. It's, dare I say, intoxicating."

"Edward used to tell me that he liked how I smelled. We wanted a baby but because of my changing body I couldn't have one. I miscarried one and it was miserable. It hurt so bad but the worst part was how I tried to hide how I felt about it."

Her mind flashed back to their argument and cuddling after as he apologized. The night she took him to the hospital. That had been the last time they cuddled together and it was because he had upset her. Her Edward was dead and she was never going to see him again! She was never going to feel his touch or hear his voice. She could remember him coming home from work and being so happy to see her. Dancing to music only they could hear.

"I'm tired," she sighed, "I'll see you tonight."

---

After three years of being each other's only form of company besides the mute cat, Edward was sure of absolutely one thing. Carlisle Cullen needed to have sex. They spent the night of his two hundred and eightieth birthday watching the fire and listening to the president on the radio.

"So this is how you celebrate?" Edward asked.

"You asked me that on my last birthday," Carlisle chuckled. He was scratching Katie gently and she was purring quite loudly.

"I remember having parties for my birthday. Sometimes scary ones because Bella had something to do with it and it usually involved getting hurt."

Carlisle laughed a little. "Well I'm not as adventurous as you it seems."

"Have you ever had sex?" Edward blurted.

Carlisle was surprised but he kept his composure. Katie perked up as if she knew they were on a juicy topic.

"That's, hem, personal Edward," he said smoothly.

"That's a no."

"I don't think this is an appropriate..."

"Come on get your coat we're finding you a female vampire!"

"Edward don't be silly. Besides, I have work in a half hour."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Carlisle, I'm about twenty one. I had sex for the first time when I was seventeen!"

"Yes because your mother didn't teach you to wait till marriage."

Edward shrugged. "No, she did, but Bella was so sexy. And she started it."

It had actually been his kiss that started it. She had given him fair warning of what was going to happen.

"But that isn't the point," Edward said quickly, "Carlisle someone needs to touch your penis besides you."

"What are you talking about Edward? Being a vampire I don't have to urinate so I have no need to touch my genitalia."

Edward gaped. "You mean...you mean you've never even masturbated?!"

Carlisle shook his head no. "I don't see the need."

"What do you do when you get an erection?"

"Hm, well, I read the bible for starters."

"Question answered," Edward grumbled. "Go, get to work prude."

Carlisle stood up and ruffled his hair. "At least you know my hand is clean."

Edward rolled his eyes and Carlisle left.

---

"Dr. Cullen a girl was brought in but she died, she's in the morgue," a nurse said.

"I'm very sorry to hear that but I can't bring her back to life," Carlisle answered.

"N-no, I mean you have to pronounce her," the nurse mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it dear," he said with a smile, "I know what you meant. I'll go pronounce her and do the autopsy since we're so slow."

"No need, cause of death is very obvious," the nurse said, walking off.

Carlisle was a bit puzzled but he went down to the morgue anyway. She was laying on a table. her hair was long and soft brown. Her skin was bruised and bloody. She had several broken bones and her dress was torn. Yes, the cause of death was very obvious. He looked over her. She was beautiful. A perfect heart shaped face splattered with blood. He briefly wondered if she had been an angel that had a bad landing.

"Such a shame," Carlisle murmured, "you're still so young. What happened to you?"

He had never felt for a patient, or rather a dead patient, quite like this before. He was sad, as if she had been a dear friend. He wished there had been something he could do. Granted he always took a moment of silence for a lost patient, but in those cases he had always tried his hardest without taking away their humanity. But this woman...

A heartbeat! There was a heartbeat! Carlisle was never really very rash. In two hundred odd years he had always done everything after thinking of all of the consequences. His first true impulse was biting Edward Masen as he laid dying. But he was still surprised when he found his teeth sunken into Esme's jugular vein.

Her eyes snapped open and he clapped his hand over her mouth as she screamed. He pulled back and snatched her up. He used his speed to escape the hospital. He ran ever faster as he heard Esme's body fully awake in time to die. She screamed in pain as the venom began to push through her veins.

He skidded to a stop just before he bowled the door down.

"Oh you're back? Get a hard on from a first aid kit?" Edward asked before he saw Carlisle. He barely got time to see him before he was on the floor with Esme screaming. "What did you do?! You have to leave those in the hospital!"

"She was in the morgue and she was dying. I heard her faint heart and I bit her before I could think it over."

Esme screamed her lungs out and both vampires were glad they lived in the country. Katie was on her feet in the corner. Her tail was puffed out as far as it would go and she was hissing her little heart out.

"There, there Katie it's alright."

"OH GOD KILL ME PLEASE!"

"Way to go Doctor Fang," Edward snorted.

"Doctor Fang?"

"That's what Bella called you when you weren't around."

Carlisle sighed and sat on the floor with Esme. He held her hand (kind of regretting it) and waited patiently for her to stop screaming. Edward on the other hand went to get his hissing cat who still had yet to calm down.

"C'mere sweetheart," he cooed, lifting her up. She hissed over his shoulder and growled. "Let's get you a snack." More hissing. Edward chuckled and took her into the kitchen. "You are getting fat Katie. Looks like Carlisle keeps giving you treats."

---

Carlisle sat beside Esme. Her body was finished with the change, now she just had to wake up. When she did she was very still and silent. She stared up at the ceiling slightly confused. They were living in a log cabin in the Wisconsin countryside. She was counting on being dead but she wouldn't have been surprised if she woke up in the hospital. So to see wooden rafters and a ceiling she was surprised.

"You're awake," Carlisle said calmly.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my cabin," Carlisle said in the same calm tone.

"W-what? I'm supposed to be dead!"

"I'm a doctor at the hospital you were brought to," he told her, "I found you in the morgue..."

"Where I'm supposed to be," Esme said stiffly. "Why am I so pale if I'm alive? I look like death!"

Carlisle shifted. "Well, you're not quite alive. Technically you're dead. You're a vampire."

Esme was silent. She stood up with perfect fluid grace and went to the window. She saw nothing but a snow fall. But she could see each individual flake. She could see the intricate patterns on each and every one. She could smell the snow and the scent of the family of rabbits curled up in their burrow but a few yards away. She could smell a cat and, unfortunately, the mess she was leaving in her litter box. She could pick up the soft sound of her paws on the wood floor and the friction on the rug as she laid down.

"So I'm a vampire."

"Yes."

"And I'll die...?"

"Well, presumably never unless you are killed."

Esme nodded. "Tell me...um...."

"Carlisle."

"Carlisle, do you regularly go around vampirizing your patients?"

"Well it's seeming to become a habit, but just you and another boy. But he was dying too."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Tell me, doc, what does it mean to you when you find a person who looked like they took a fall off of a cliff in the morgue mean?"

"I was meaning to talk to you about that," Carlisle said, shifting to lean with his elbows on his knees, "You really should be less clumsy when..."

"Jumping to my death."

"Yes, when jumping to your...oh my."

"Now you see my problem with my new immortality," Esme snapped, folding her arms.

"Well I do say that is a pickle," Carlisle sighed, "look when I changed you I didn't really count on the suicide thing. I simply thought you had fallen due to an accident."

Esme glared at him. "What possessed you to change me anyway?"

Carlisle shrugged, "well you were just laying there and you are very beautiful."

Her glare intensified. Carlisle shrugged and offered a cute smile.

"You are just...oh my lord I can't even find a word for what you are!"

"Hey Carlisle I was looking through..."

"This is Edward," Carlisle said quickly, putting his arm around Edward's shoulders, "he is like a son to me. He was orphaned by the epidemic. I'm all he has."

"Wonder why that is," Edward grumbled.

"Shush."

"Oh, you poor dear," Esme cooed, coming up to Edward, "so young and all alone. Come here you sweet thing."

Edward was a little confused when Esme hugged him but he had to admit she was warm and loving.

"So if you aren't busy, we can go get some blood later."

"Touch me and I'll rip your hand off," Esme said.

"Okay, okay I was just wondering. Okay! I'm going to go!"

"She's like a mommy," Edward whimpered.

"Oh grow a pair Edward!" Carlisle hissed before leaving.

---

Katie absolutely adored Esme and Esme absolutely adored Katie. The calico spent a good portion of her time in the new vampire's lap purring as she was scratched and generally pampered.

"She's such a loving kitty," Esme cooed.

"Yeah she likes her attention. Katie, come here."

Katie looked at him then up at Esme. She went back to resting her head on her paws. Edward sighed and picked her up. She meowed angrily when he did so.

"Katie girl you keep breaking my heart!"

She growled a bit.

"And you have been putting on so much weight lately! Carlisle really needs to stop giving you so many treats!"

Edward sat her down and she sluggishly wandered off.

"Sweetie I don't think she's overeating."

"What else would it be?"

Esme gave him a look and went over to Katie. She was curled on the rug by the fire.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Edward shrugged. Esme was gently petting the cat. "She hasn't been outside since fall so I don't think she's getting enough exercise.

"Or...come on Edward what else would cause her to put on weight?"

Katie began to fuss. Edward looked down and saw what he thought was a large poo on the carpet.

"Oh Katie you know...wait a minute that isn't poo."

"We have a winner," Esme muttered, "you're doing great sweetheart."

"She's having kittens! But she's not even four!"

"Lord Edward read a text book once in a while will you?"

Edward looked at his cat and she looked like she was in pain. "What can I do to help?"

"Let's just keep her calm. There isn't much we can do besides that."

Edward nodded and stroked her fur. He was scared. After all they had found her after her mother had died. What if the same thing happened? What if she died giving birth to her kittens? What would he do if his baby died? He began to realize that Katie was more than a cat to him. She was his dear little girl.

---

"So we all hate the cold yet we move up to Wisconsin?! Really?!"

"We probably won't stay up here long," Chester sighed, "there were vamps in Chicago and I wanted to get away."

"There are probably some here," Bella reminded him.

"Yes but until I'm aware of it we're staying here for a while."

"I hate the snow," Darius grumbled, "it sicks around here longer! Chet this place sucks!"

"Enough of your whining! Both of you! You get to whine when you have a baby!"

Bella and Darius sighed as the old man went into the cabin. "Well at least he's accepted that you two would make the ugliest of kids," Darius sighed.

"Any kid I have will be gorgeous."

"Eh, you're passable at best."

Bella elbowed him and he blocked her. "Oh ho what now princess?"

Bella growled and tackled him. Somewhere in between they phased and two wolves were rolling around in the snow, nipping and growling at each other. They both enjoyed rough housing with each other. Darius playfully caught her neck in his jaw and gained control. Panting they both looked at each other. She looked at him. His eyes were vivid gold with specks of green. They stood out against the inky color of his fur. Darius was incredibly good looking in both forms. She didn't love him like she had loved Edward but like she would love a dear friend. That didn't mean she didn't want to jump his bones. She was a woman after all.

"I don't hear any mating!" Chester called.

_Old coot_

Bella kicked Darius off of her and phased back. "Shit the snow is freezing!"

"Well you are barefoot smarty pants," Darius teased. He picked her up and carried her inside on his back. "And kindly take your girly parts off of my butt."

Bella pulled his hair and hopped off. "Face it, I'm the only girly parts you're ever going to see."

"I can get girls left and right," Darius insisted.

"So your hands are girls now?" Bella asked, earning a glare. Darius pushed her playfully and she pushed him back, laughing when he stumbled back into the snow.

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S COLD!"

Laughing, she walked inside to get a new set of clothes.

---

"Why do I smell blood?" Carlisle asked when he came home.

"Katie had kittens!"

"I didn't even know she was pregnant! Congratulations Katie!"

Katie was snoozing on the rug. She was exhausted but thankfully feeding her babies didn't take more than just laying there.

"She lost one," Esme said sadly, "we buried the little dear out back. But she has three healthy babies."

"We'll have to find names for them," Carlisle said. He scratched Katie lightly on the head and she opened a weary eye and mewed.

It was a week before Katie was back on her feet. Edward didn't know much about cats but that had him worried. But then again she had three kittens to feed and she was always a bit more lethargic in the winter.

One kitten, the only male that was all black with white paws, was the first to start exploring. The kittens very rarely left their bed because they were scared. But one brave kitten decided to venture out.

"Look at you being all brave," Edward laughed as the black kitten wobbled out of the living room. He was like a little mobile ball of fur. He had wanted to name the kitten Dracula but Carlisle said he needed to grow up. "C'mere Dracula."

"I can't believe you named him after a fictional vampire," Esme sighed, stroking the small calico that looked just like her mother.

"Really? And tell me how is Cristo?" Edward asked.

"She's fine," Esme mumbled.

Edward looked over at the large bed that Katie now shared with her babies. The other girl, a snowy white kitten with orange paws, was curled against her mother and watching them with scared eyes. Her sister would venture out of the bed but stay in the confines of the living room and her brother was a full blown explorer.

Katie picked up her kitten by the scruff of her neck and walked over to Edward. She set her baby down and the kitten looked up at Edward with terrified eyes. Katie got into Edward's lap and purred. She was trying to show her little girl that she didn't need to be scared.

Edward reached down and scooped up the kitten who began to shake. He kissed her on the head and gently scratched her.

Katie licked her kitten's cheek and was nuzzled by her baby. Edward set the kitten down and she looked horrified. Katie leapt down and nuzzled her again. She looked up when Dracula came back in covered in dirt. He could practically hear his cat roll her eyes and sigh.

"Welcome to parenthood sweetheart."

Katie went over to her son and started cleaning him. Esme set Cristo down and sat with Edward.

"They are so precious."

"Aren't they? Gosh I wish Bella could see this."

"Whose Bella?" Esme asked, scratching the unnamed kitten's head.

"My wife," Edward said sadly. "I lost her when I died. She found Katie moments after she was born and raised her like she were her own child."

They sat in silence and watched Katie bathe her son while her daughters watched in interest. Dracula didn't look too happy about his bath and he kept trying to get away. His mother was quicker though. She kept him trapped with one paw. Finally the kitten accepted his fate and stopped struggling.

"I wish Bella and I could have had a child. She miscarried and I got sick before we could try again."

"I had a son," Esme said sadly, "it is a wonderful feeling to be a parent. I lost him to a lung infection a few days before I tried to kill myself."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Edward murmured.

"I'm home!"

"Joy of joys," Esme muttered sarcastically.

"Hello you two and how are you?"

"Fine, we're just watching the cats," Edward said, "Dracula got into a mess and now he's getting a bath."

"Oh lord you actually named him that?"

"Oh come on you let Esme pick her name! Just because you don't want to have sex with me doesn't mean you have to treat me different!"

"I don't want to have sex with Esme!" Carlisle insisted.

"You're a horrible liar," Esme pointed out. "Your voice gets too high pitched."

"Okay I want to have lots of sex with Esme..."

"And that's what imaginations are for," Esme told him. "I'm still mad at you."

"Mommy daddy please don't fight!" Edward whined.

"I'm naming the third one," Carlisle said, picking up the timid kitten. "Florence. Her nickname is Flo, and...oh dear."

Esme and Edward fell over laughing. Flo had been so scared that she peed in Carlisle's hands. Carlisle looked at the two vampires he called his family and sighed. Katie sniffed the air and looked over at Carlisle with an irritated expression.

"Well if your old enough to have sex you're old enough to be a parent," Carlisle told her. He set his hands on the floor and Katie took her kitten for a bath. Carlisle went into the kitchen and washed his hands while the other two vampires kept laughing on the floor. Katie was cleaning her daughter and Dracula was watching his sister. She didn't struggle like he had, she actually looked very comfortable now that she was in her mother's protective paws. Already their personalities were showing and Edward knew that only his strange cat could give birth to extreme opposites.

He got up and went into the woods. He missed Bella more than ever. He had a foggy human memory of Bella's careful hands as she tore the membrane Katie had been found in, and how she had loved her kitten friend so.

_I was the first person she saw, she thinks that I'm her mother._

_But the way you watch her, it's like she's your own._

Was she alive? Was she still in Chicago or had she moved on? He hated Carlisle for taking him from his wife, but he loved the gentle vampire all the same. That's just how he was. Carlisle was impossible to hate for long! He beat down Edward's anger and resolve with unwavering kindness.

He smiled when Carlisle and Esme appeared. It was time to hunt.

---

Bella was happy to once again be running on dry ground. Well, kind of dry. The melting snow had made it a messy run but at least it wasn't freezing. High body temperature did nothing against snow on the paws. She shook her head at the memory of it and heard Darius laugh.

_You looked so stupid running through the snow_

_Better than looking stupid daily I guess_

_MATE ALREADY!_

_SHUT UP CHESTER!_

The three wolves split off again as they usually did. Chester liked to leave them alone with the hopes that they would have sex and the other two liked being out of his company.

_I like to think he once had good qualities_ Bella thought dryly

_Oh he did. He's just overcome by bitterness and anger._

Bella sighed and laid down by a nice lake. She could imagine how he would be. She knew little about their past beyond where they had lived and that they too were massacred. Seeing so much death for no reason...well that was enough to harden anyone's heart.

_His wife died in his arms and his children close by_

Bella looked over as Darius sat.

_I just hate him because he could have saved my brother but he didn't._

_I hate vamps. I mean at least we're actually _born_ this way._

_I'm not really into the whole revenge thing. I don't see the point._

_Self satisfaction probably._

Darius shrugged before jumping into the lake. Bella perked. She could smell the scent of a vampire. She howled. Darius came up from the water and looked at her. He sniffed the air and then howled himself.

---

Edward stopped when he heard a mind nearby. Three minds actually. Two were further away and focused on finding the third.

"Carlisle, I think we have some hunters. I can hear them."

"Alright, let's get Esme out of here. How will you be?"

"I can hold my own as long as they aren't bleeding," Edward said.

"I don't want to take any chances, I want you to go back to the cabin."

Edward nodded and ran back. Carlisle was in full protector mode. He wanted to keep the hunter safe as well as his friends. He tried to keep listening. One mind was nothing more than a whisper and the other sounded like a badly tuned radio. The third was clearer.

_"Greta! Greta! Maria! Sam!"_

_Flames were rising into the night. There were bodies everywhere. Screaming was in the background and everything was chaotic._

_"Chet..."_

_"Greta!" He held her in his arms. "Greta please hold on!"_

_"The kids..."_

_A silver blade crashed through her heart and he snapped. He phased and snapped off the head of the vampire._

_"George! George where are you?!" a young boy with vivid green eyes cried_

_"Darius!"_

_He scooped up the child and ran._

_"NO! GEORGE! GO BACK YOU HAVE TO GET MY BROTHER!"_

_"Keep quiet!"_

They weren't humans. They were lycans. Edward turned to go back and tell Carlisle when he heard a scream.

---

Esme held the jaws of a massive silvery wolf.

"CARLISLE!"

She tried to kick the wolf off but he was stronger than her. He snapped and she pulled her hands back quickly. He snapped again and she threw her arm out to protect her. He latched onto her forearm and she screamed. Then the wolf was off of her. Carlisle snarled and bit the throat of the animal. He bit again into his head and his skull gave way.

"CARLISLE WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Carlisle grabbed Esme and looked back. His eyes widened at what he saw. The wolf had changed back. He was old, naked, his throat was gaping open and half of his head was missing. Most importantly he wasn't just an animal. Edward grabbed Carlisle's arm and pull him. The three vampires fled just before the two wolves reached the third.

_Oh no _Bella gasped

_He's gone. Changed back and everything. Fucking vamps! What made them leave? I know they could have smelled us. Either way we have to get the hell out of here_

Bella nodded and Darius put Chester's body on his back. They went back to the cabin. When the sun rose Bella went out and put stones in a circle. She filled the circle with dirt and then with a bed of wood. Darius brought the old man's body out after he finished cleaning him. He set him on the bed of wood and they stood together.

"Do you want to or should I?" Bella asked.

"I'll do it," Darius said. He went to the head of the body and picked up a hand full of dirt. "Chester Woods, age two hundred, is being returned to the earth from which he came. In the afterlife he will meet Abigail, his wife for twenty years, Greta, his wife for one hundred and seven years. He will be reunited with his fifteen children."

Bella lit the bed of wood on fire and it spread to the body. As Chester burned Darius and Bella took their wolf forms and howled.

TBC

So every once in a while I do nerdy things like slip in random character cameos or names. I put one in my story Scrubs that nobody got (Miles Edgeworth from Phoenix Wright) which made me sad. So I did the same for the kitten's names. Actually all of the cats. I'll let you guess for the kittens even though one is painfully obvious, but I named Katie after Darby's daughter in Darby O'Gill and the little people.


	5. Chapter 5

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 5,

Edward walked through the rain in Chicago. He didn't know why he had expected her to be here. He went by the apartment they had lived in and there was a family living there. He walked by the ally where they had found Katie and he felt like someone was stabbing his heart. He was homesick for more than one home.

He still missed Bella. Nearly ten years later and he still longed for her. He could hear her laughter in his mind and see her smile. Nobody had been on par with her beauty and charm. She was the best friend everybody wanted and the lover everybody dreamed of. All he knew was that she had vanished just after his death. He had checked the cemetery and felt relief when he didn't see her name, but sadness again when he remembered that someone of her social standing wouldn't have gotten a beautiful stone or even one at all.

She probably moved on. He hoped she had even though the idea of her in another man's arms made him put a foot through a tombstone. He wanted her to be happy. He hoped that she had found another lycan like herself. Maybe she had a child.

He was also homesick for his vampire family in New York. Esme and Carlisle probably missed him dearly. He sure missed them. They were probably sitting in the living room listening to the radio or reading with a cat in their lap. Katie was probably keeping her son from making a mess like he was prone to do. Flo was probably sleeping under the sofa like she usually did and Cristo was most likely being pampered by Esme.

Edward kept walking. He wanted to go home.

---

Bella sighed as she looked over the countryside. Tuscany was amazingly beautiful.

"You look sad. Thinking about Edward again?"

Bella shook her head no. "My parents actually. I don't like Italy."

"Oh why?" Darius moaned. "It's beautiful, the food is great and it's peaceful!"

"I don't know, I just get a bad feeling about this place."

Darius sighed and laid back in the grass. "Bells relax."

"Well one of us has to be on alert."

"You've been like this ever since Chester died. Sweetie you're going to shed if you keep this up."

"I know, it's just that it's only been a few months. I don't miss him so much as I keep getting shaken up. I keep remembering my parents. I keep seeing my mother as she died. I mean how can we even begin to live peacefully?!"

"Alright, alright let's go inside and we can calm you down."

Darius picked her up and walked back inside.

"You know I can walk right?"

"Yes but this is more fun," he said with a casual shrug before dumping her on the sofa.

"Now, think calming thoughts."

"Vampires are more prominent...."

"Bella that isn't calming," Darius told her. He held her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Calming thoughts like the bubbling of a brook in the forest. Running on the full moon. Reading a book in the sunshine."

Bella looked into his eyes. He was so beautiful. She had seen him naked too which didn't help.

"I wish I could love you," she whispered.

"Where did that come from?" he asked in the same whisper.

"I want to forget," she whispered with tears in her eyes, "I want to forget how he made me feel. How my heart soared when he looked at me. I want to forget Edward because remembering him hurts so much."

"Then love me," Darius urged, "Bella I can't see a downside to us being together. We can have pure children and we can satisfy the sexual tension we've had since we met."

"I don't want to be that person. I don't want to use you."

"Bella I'm going to kiss you and if you don't pull away I'm going to take you."

Fair enough warning. He did kiss her. Bella felt fireworks between her legs. It felt different from what she felt with Edward but it still felt good. She opened her mouth and demanded more of him. Her hand buried in his long hair and pulled him against her. He tasted woodsy. She missed Edward's sweeter taste. She felt small against his muscular body. He held her gently and broke the kiss.

"Do it before I change my mind," she panted. Darius nodded and undressed them both.

---

"How do you feel?" Darius asked as they laid together.

"I don't know. Physically I feel very good. Emotionally...god Darius you're perfect for me but I just don't feel it."

"I propose casual sex."

"Well that was amazing," Bella agreed, "and quoth the old coot, we owe it to our species."

Darius laughed. "He'd be throwing a party right now if he was still alive!"

"Y'know I kinda miss the old man. I do like that I can sleep in peace though."

Darius nodded in agreement. Chester may have been hardheaded and irritating but he was entertaining. Watching him torment Bella about using her uterus had been entertaining. He took her hand lightly and kissed it. Genetically they were perfect. She was gorgeous and he knew he was good looking. They were both strong and fast. They were both pretty intelligent. She was a Moon Child so any child of hers would already have an advantage.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" he asked after Bella was so silent.

"Yeah. Sorry, I know I should be thinking about you."

"You cant force your heart to change," Darius shrugged. "I'm just glad you agreed before I had to jump you."

Bella sat up. "And why would you jump me?"

"You were getting depressed and kept talking about how you wanted to die," Darius said, also sitting up, "If you got pregnant it would give you a reason to live."

"But I would hate you."

"I guess I was just taught to help preserve a life no matter what," he shrugged.

Bella was honestly touched. He would rather have her hate him just so she'd stay alive. He probably hadn't considered the emotional damage. But then again she probably wouldn't have resisted too hard.

"God why can't I just love you and get it over with?!"

"Until then we have a good relationship."

Bella shrugged and then sighed. "Well, I'm going to go make dinner."

"You gonna get dressed first?"

"Eh I don't feel like it."

Darius laughed and laid back. He watched her kick up her shirt and pull it over her head. She was stunning. Truly a beautiful lycan and someone that he probably would have mated with. He would never really tell her but he wished he could love her. Bella was like a sister to him. A very sexy sister. He adored the way she laughed and smiled. He loved talking to her about everything they could think of.

"Bella Swan you are frustrating!"

"Sorry!"

---

Edward walked into the house they had called home in the countryside of Rochester, New York. Immediately he was greeted with a chorus of meows. He smiled and knelt down to scratch Flo lovingly on the head.

"Dracula get off of the counter," he called. He heard the cat jump off. "Where's your sister hiding?"

Cristo lazily sauntered out of the living room and stretched before going upstairs. She didn't care for Edward like the others did. She seemed to only like Esme.

"Katie girl!" He called.

"It's sad that you'd rather greet the cats," Esme sighed dramatically.

"Hey Esme," he said, hugging her. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Here," Carlisle said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. He hugged Edward tight. "Welcome home, son."

"Good to be home. I missed you guys so much. So what have I missed?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other then at Edward.

"You guys finally got together?! Carlisle finally had sex!?"

"Sweetie it's time you accept that Carlisle will probably never have sex."

"Tragic."

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Katie passed away while you were gone."

Edward stood silently. He looked at both of them to see if they were kidding. In his denial he ran around the house searching every nook and cranny for his cat. As he neared the end of his search he began to get more and more weepy.

"Katie! Katie! Here kitty kitty!"

"Edward, enough. She's not here."

Edward sat down heavily. "But, she wasn't that old!"

"She was severely hurt from a dog."

"So you didn't bite her?!"

"A vampire cat Edward? Please be serious," Carlisle sighed.

Edward put his head in his hands. Katie had been more than a cat to him. She had been his baby, a little reminder of the brief time he had Bella. She was his comfort when he was sad and playmate when he was bored.

"A dog?"

"When we heard the fight she had already been too severely injured. I'm sorry Edward. But we have her kittens to keep her memory alive."

Edward laid on the sofa and curled up. Flo jumped up and nuzzled him. Of the kittens she was the most like her mother. She was skittish but very affectionate. She knew that he was sad and she was going to do everything in her little power to make him feel better.

Edward hugged her and kissed her head. He cried dry tears into her fur. He knew Carlisle and Esme were outside working in the garden and talking about him.

"He's taking this harder than I thought he would," Esme said quietly, "I knew he would be upset but not this upset."

"Well," Carlisle shrugged, laying back in the sunshine, "Katie was more than a cat to him. He raised her since she was a newborn. But more than that she was the last part of Bella that he had."

"He's so young, how could he have been married?"

Carlisle sighed to let her know he didn't have an answer. He remembered watching them in the hospital. Bella peeled an apple for him and encouraged him to eat. She laughed with him and they played together. They were both children. He wondered how their marriage would have gone if he had survived the influenza. No doubt they loved each other but he thought they were too young.

"STOP JUDGING ME CARLISLE!" Edward screamed from the house.

"You know I could get tired of this mind reading business," Carlisle muttered. He winced out of habit as Esme threw a pot at him. "What's your problem?"

"To get that kind of reaction I can only imagine what you were thinking Carlisle Cullen."

"I was merely thinking that I thought Edward and Bella were too young to get married! A man is entitled to his thoughts!"

"I don't think right now is the time to be thinking those thoughts," Esme scolded. "Your young vampire is dealing with the death of his beloved pet and probably dwelling on his lost love. Be more sensitive!"

Edward stood up and went to the piano. He hadn't played since he was human. He touched the ivory keys lightly and closed his eyes. He began to play. In his mind he was back in the small apartment. As his fingers slid elegantly across the keys he saw Bella behind him, listening to the music. She held his shoulders and kissed his neck lightly.

"Play for me," she whispered.

"Always for you," he said back.

The melody was soft and sad. He was so lost in his fantasies that when he opened his eyes he was startled. Bella faded away and the music died. He put his head in his hands and cried.

---

Bella gripped Darius's hand and screamed.

"You're doing beautifully," he murmured, "you can do this."

"Shut up I know I can do this I just don't want to!" Bella hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're almost there Bells."

Bella laid back, breathless. She was in so much pain and those were only the contractions! What was it going to be like when the actual baby came?! The casual friends with benefits relationship she had with Darius was starting to seem like a bad idea.

"I want my mommy," she whimpered. Four months of raging hormones had made her time in Italy miserable. They had been on the train to Germany when she went into labor she they had to pull over in the country at a small stop. Now they were nestled in the forest. Bella laid on a bed of moss and leaves that Darius had built for her. She had to hand it to him, even though he wasn't her mate he sure treated her like one. He was devoted and caring.

"You're amazing," he said, "you really are Bella. Thank you for doing this."

"I hate you right now," she whined.

"That's fine," he chuckled. He held her and petted her hair gently to help her stay calm. He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for not pushing me," she mumbled.

"If you we were meant to mate then we would have by now," he replied gently, "I love you very much but we aren't meant to be."

"It's going to be awkward when you find your soul mate."

Darius laughed. "Probably. But you'll always be my number one girl. You're my best friend and you always will be."

"Oh god...I think it's time..."

Darius moved and checked. "Okay Bella, just like we practiced. Deep breath then push."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath then pushed.

"Oh god this is disgusting!"

"What?!"

"You just peed on me."

"Marking my territory I guess. OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THAT HURTS!"

"Keep pushing sweetheart, you can do this!"

Bella pushed harder. She felt like she was passing a boulder instead of a baby.

"Oh lord that really is gross. Our baby has a disgusting head!"

"THAT'S NICE KINDA BUSY!"

Darius laughed and nodded. He guided the baby out as she pushed. Then the child began to wail and they smiled.

"Oh thank god it's out," Bella moaned, falling back against the makeshift bed. Darius bit through the umbilical cord and grabbed the blanket they had brought.

"It's a boy."

"Oh my god," Bella sobbed. "Gimmie."

With a laugh, Darius passed his son to her. She sat up and held her son. "I know I'm supposed to think my son is the most handsome of all, but he looks kinda gross right now."

"Yeah he does. Let's bathe him."

Darius helped Bella up and they went to the river nearby and cleaned their baby. They stood just staring at him. He was very red, quite bald and obscenely small but they couldn't look away.

"Kay, it's a boy, you get to pick the name."

"Devon," Darius said, "I've always liked that name."

"Devon's good," Bella agreed, not looking up from her son. She was captivated by him. He was snug in his blanket and calm. She held his tiny hand and kissed it. "Little Devon. Do we want to give him a middle name? Darius?"

He wasn't listening. He was still and sniffing the air. "Let's get out of here. I smell vamps."

The color drained from Bella's face and she was frozen. She felt Darius take her hand and pull her off. She ran with him through the woods. The goal was to get to civilization. "Can you change?"

"No, I'm too weak from pushing him out."

Darius nodded. He changed and Bella hopped onto his back. She held on tight with her son tucked against her stomach as he ran. She could hear them running behind her. There were three of them if her senses were correct. She held tighter to the big black wolf.

_Hanging on?_

"We have to slow down! He's bouncing around too much. That can't be good for him."

_He's not a human, Bells, and if we slow down they'll get us_

"Sorry for worrying about our baby."

_Bella he isn't as fragile as a human baby and I am not taking any chances in losing either of you_

Bella looked at her son. He was crying against her chest. Darius ran faster and Bella bit her lip. They reached the outskirts of the village and Darius changed back. Bella tossed him his pants and he dressed quickly before running in. A vampire would be insane to slaughter an entire human village. They went behind a cabin and Darius hugged them both to him.

"How is he?"

"Shaken but he's fine," Bella mumbled. She could smell the vampire.

"What makes you think we won't destroy this village?"

"We can smell your disgusting stench."

Darius jumped away from Bella and the baby. He changed quickly and Bella heard him crash into the vampire. Horrifying memories flashed through her mind. She saw the massacre on her village replaying. She began to imagine the vampires killing her son. They would kill a newborn.

"I'll keep you safe," she whispered against her son's head.

"Will you really?"

She looked up and saw the third vampire. She couldn't move she was so scared. Her son squirmed a bit. The vampire had ruby red eyes and a smirk on his face. "Your mate is trying to protect you. Shame he'll fail."

She felt what she knew her mother must have felt. She was terrified not for her own life but for her baby's. She set her son aside and stood. The vampire laughed as a snarl bubbled in her throat.

"After I kill you my friends and I will play soccer with your bastard."

The snarl came out and Bella lunged, phasing as she went. Her jaws locked around his neck and she clawed his body. She twisted her head and snapped his off.

She phased back and collapsed, exhausted.

---

"Hey look, mommy's awake."

"Where am I?" Bella asked wearily.

"You, my sleepy dear, are on a train."

Bella sat up and looked out the window. Darius was sitting in the other seat across from her, rocking their son.

"You're hurt."

"Not as badly as you sweetie. Just a few bruises and a broken rib. You passed out on a live vamp and got venom all over you. You scared me! I saw you unconscious and Devon was screaming his little lungs out! I thought you died! You aren't allowed to do that anymore and I totally get payback."

"Whatever, gimmie," she said holding her arms out. Darius laughed and handed the baby to her. Devon was fussy and hungry. Bella unbuttoned her shirt and offered her nipple to him.

"God I want to have sex."

"Yeah well you don't get any because the last time you put it in me I pushed him out and that hurt."

Devon latched and began suckling. She sat patiently and watched him. His eyes hadn't really opened yet and he was still quite bald. Darius probably already knew that she wished that the boy had been Edward's. She looked at the baby and sighed.

"I can always tell when you think of him."

Bella looked over. He was smiling slightly.

"Your eyes always betray you."

"Yeah he always told me I was transparent."

"You look sad."

Bella looked back at the baby. "Edward wanted me to get pregnant. I wanted me to get pregnant. When I miscarried...I knew it would happen but I still can't tell you how much it hurt."

Darius moved and sat at her feet. He put them on his lap and rubbed them absentmindedly.

"I wish I could love you."

"You say that a lot."

Bella nodded. They both looked at the nursing baby. They were parents now. Bella was so new to it but at least Darius had some experience. She almost wondered if his late son had been the only one. After all he was a good twenty some years older than her.

"I could get used to this," he said after a while, "being a dad and playing house."

"Even though we'll never be truly mated?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "we share a platonic love for each other and we without a doubt love our son. We're practically mated anyway."

"Until it stops working I guess."

She yelped in surprise when Darius popped her toe. She gave him a look but let him continue.

---

Edward was laying on the floor. Carlisle was used to his moping, having dealt with it before. Esme on the other hand was extremely concerned.

"Edward are you alright?!"

"I'm going to lay here until I die."

"That will be a very long time," Carlisle said, stepping over him to sit in the arm chair.

"Even if I did find her she wouldn't accept me. She'd hate me. She'd actually try to rip my throat out."

"Yes I did get that impression from her," Carlisle agreed. "She sure didn't like me."

"Hell she probably thinks you drained me and Katie."

"Well I'll just continue to hope that we never cross paths," Carlisle sighed, "what was she anyway? I couldn't place her scent."

"Lycan," Edward sighed, "a beautiful creature."

"A Child of the Moon?" Carlisle asked in surprise. "I was sure that Caius made sure that they were wiped out."

"Why in the world would he do that?!" Esme cried.

"Old prejudice," Carlisle answered.

"Caius or someone under his command massacred her pack when she was a little girl. She lost her parents and everyone she had ever known. So you can imagine what she would do if she caught my scent before she saw my face."

Carlisle vividly imagined Edward's head being snapped off.

"Must you?!" Edward cried.

"I'm sorry to say Edward but it's been about ten years. I'm sure she's moved on."

"Or killed herself," Esme sighed.

"She did say she would if she lost me," Edward moaned. "Oh she probably did! She's probably dead!"

"Lucky bitch," Esme grumbled shooting an angry glare at Carlisle. "Yes I'm still mad at you!"

"Still?!"

"I dunno Carlisle she has a point. After all she was trying to kill herself and you doomed her to eternal life. Hell I'm still a little sore for taking me from Bella even though I was dying anyway."

Carlisle huffed and opened his thick medical book. Cristo leapt lightly over Edward and jumped into Esme's lap. Flo retreated under the sofa as she was prone to do. Edward entertained himself by watching Dracula try to jump up onto a high window sill so that he can lurk. That cat loved lurking. His favorite target was Carlisle. Attacking Esme brought on a fight with his sister and attacking Edward was pointless because he always expected it. His perch of choice was the high window. Unfortunately it was usually out of his reach.

Still, it was entertaining to watch the black fur ball leap into the air and cling to the sill only to fall back down again.

"You know we should probably help him," Edward sighed.

"Yeah probably," Carlisle agreed, turning the page.

Dracula finally made it onto his perch. He looked pointedly at Edward as if to say thank you for helping. Then he waited, or as Edward preferred, lurked. Carlisle got up and walked off with his book. Dracula licked his paw and bathed himself a bit before resuming his game. He shifted a bit and hopped over to the bookshelf. He walked along them and hopped up to the upstairs hallway that overlooked the living room. Edward was ready to catch him if he fell. And he did. But Dracula was the kind of cat that just shook it off and approached the situation from another angle. The stairs. Cristo was watching with slight annoyance and Flo had come out to see what was happening.

"You know if these medical books keep changing...ACK!"

Dracula leapt off of his perch and landed on Carlisle's head.

"Darn it Dracula, no, bad kitty!"

Edward laughed and Esme giggled. Carlisle dropped the cat and sat in his chair, grumbling. Edward hugged the black cat. "I love it when you do that!"

_Oh grow up Edward!_

Edward nuzzled the cat and smiled. "You make me so happy!"

---

"Guess who got a job at the meat shop! I'll give you a hint! It's me!"

Darius stopped when he went into the baby's room and Bella was sitting in the rocking chair sobbing. "I can't do this."

"What happened?"

"Take him," she said pushing the baby into his arms, "I'm leaving. I can't stay here! I need Edward! He was supposed to be the one I had a family with!"

"Okay, okay calm down, let's just go sit and take some deep breaths," Darius coached. He set Devon in a bassinet and devoted all his attention to her. "Alright sweetie come here."

"No! Stop being so nice! I'm treating you like dirt and you know it!" Bella cried, pushing him away. "You know that I'm in love with another man! You know that I wish Devon was Edward's son! Stop treating me like I'm a good person!"

"What else can I do, Bella?" Darius asked angrily. "You are so dear to me! When you aren't thinking about Edward and how guilty you feel for beginning to move on, we have a great connection. I want to be with you even if it's just as friends."

"I don't want to be a mom!"

"That's what this is really about isn't it?" he asked gently. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Bella nobody is ready to be a parent."

"Darius you don't understand. I wanted to pitch the kid out of the window because he wouldn't stop crying! I'm twenty six and I haven't done anything with my life besides survive the vampires! I want my mommy!"

"Just cry it out. Sweetheart I know you're scared. You're just new to this and you need time to get used to it."

"I want Edward."

"He's gone, Bella. You need to start accepting that."

Bella nodded and sniffed. She didn't want to accept it. She wanted to believe that he was somehow alive. But she had been with him when he was dying in the hospital. She knew, rationally, that nobody could come back from where he was. The fact that the vampire had disappeared too didn't exactly reassure her. In fact she still believed that the vampire had drained her husband and her cat.

"I'm going to take a bath," she sighed wiping her eyes.

"Alright, have fun."

Bella nodded and went into the bathroom. She started the water and sat on the edge of the tub. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. She was being treated so kindly by someone who didn't deserve to have to put up with her. The water was warm and soothing. It didn't ease her mind though. She knew that when she was finished she would have to return to her baby. He would need to be fed.

"Bells, I know you're preoccupied, but he won't stop crying," Darius said coming in.

Bella held out her arms and he passed the baby to her. Almost instantly Devon stopped crying.

"There," she sighed. Darius made to take him back but he started crying again.

"Well look at that," he chuckled, "looks like he wants his mommy."

Bella sighed and took the baby. Darius slipped out and left them alone. Devon looked up at her with golden brown eyes. With his little hand he touched her face.

"Why can't I just accept you as my son?"

---

"What are you reading now doc?" Edward asked. To annoy his father figure he plopped down in his lap.

"Well I was trying to read about wolves," Carlisle sighed, "but now you're in my way."

"But daddy I'm so lonely!"

"I don't know what kind of twisted family dynamic you're used to, but I don't want a part of it."

"Look, you were the one that wanted to say that I was your son," Edward reminded him as he threw his arms around Carlisle's neck, "I love you daddy! You're the best daddy in the world! Daddy where do babies come from?"

Carlisle sighed. "Babies come from sex between a man and a woman."

"Then how can you be my daddy?"

Carlisle dumped Edward off his lap and went back to reading.

TBC

I hated how Bella was suddenly instant good parent in BD. I totally think that she would be bad at it. Oh and she'd drop her baby. A woman that clutzy can't avoid it!!!! So I decided to give her difficulties. I also have a ridiculous amount of fun playing with Carlisle. I can't imaging that Edward didn't give him a hard time just for fun. I mean back in the twenties they didn't have really anything for entertainment! lol.


	6. Chapter 6

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 6,

Bella sat in the rocking chair with Devon in her arms. He was extra tired from his very first full moon. She rocked him gently but couldn't feel like she was going through the motions of being his mother. She was so sure that things were going to be great. She had defended him like he was hers, and on the train she had wanted to hold him. Maybe it was the aftershock of pregnancy and surviving a vampire attack when she was that weak.

The boy was the sweetest thing. He had honey brown hair and similar colored eyes. Bella thought he looked like her mother. Darius thought he was the most beautiful baby boy in the world. He was proud of his son for surviving the full moon without a single scratch. Most first time cubs usually bit themselves in fright or scratched themselves with their new claws. But he had done beautifully. He was a sweet blonde wolf with a still thin coat. He had slept through most of the night on his father's back.

Devon whimpered a little as he woke up. He looked up at her and whimpered again. He was hungry. Bella unbuttoned her shirt and waited for him to latch on her nipple. He didn't. She waited. She tapped his lips with her nipple and still nothing. He just looked at her.

"Okay fine."

She put him in his crib and he began to wail.

"Oh my god shut up! Stop crying!"

She picked him up again and he stopped. He was happiest when she held him. This time when she offered to feed him he latched and drank. While she nursed her baby she stared out the window. It was raining again. She sighed and Devon stopped drinking. He looked up at her again and licked his lower lip.

"What?"

She sighed and put him in his crib. He whimpered but she ignored him. He started to whine and she shook her head.

"No! Stop it! Just leave me alone!"

She ran out of the house and through the country side until she found her forest. She refused to live in the city if she could avoid it. She phased and ran. She felt tears fall and she howled at the sky. How far could she run? It didn't matter. She found a lake and dove in. In the dark water she changed back and came back up to the surface. The cold water helped her snap out of whatever she was in. She swam to the shore and jumped out. She phased again and walked through the trees.

She was losing her mind. She hated her own child. The boy himself was sweet but he wasn't Edward's son. He was what she couldn't keep when Edward tried. She laid in the grass. She saw the miscarriage. The blood and the pain. She knew that it was coming the moment she knew she was pregnant, but when she was still pregnant after the moon she hoped.

_Bella_

She looked up and didn't see anyone. She could have sworn it was her mother's voice.

_Go back to your son, Bella._

_He isn't my son._

_You know he is._

_Mom, I can't do this_

_Yes you can my dear one, you can. You are a strong young woman._

Bella closed her eyes and whined.

_Mommy I can't do this! I'm so lost!_

_Listen to your heart, Bella. You can't force it to change. Don't think so much and just feel._

Bella stood up and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and walked back home.

"Welcome back."

"You're angry," Bella mumbled.

"Why would I be angry? Because I came home and my son was screaming his lungs out and you were gone?"

Bella sat down and looked at her hands. Darius was bottle feeding Devon.

"Since the day we brought him home I haven't been able to acknowledge that he's my son. I think it's because I'm trying to become something I'm not."

"What's that?" Darius asked.

"I'm trying to force myself to be your mate," she said, "I'm trying to get over Edward using you. Darius I'm not right in the head right now."

He sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bathe him. He smells like a diaper."

"You are mad at me," Bella said, following him into the kitchen.

"Yes, Bella, I am. I'm frustrated! You're suffering and I don't know why! Can you hand me his shampoo?"

Bella passed the bottle to him. "I heard my mom."

"What did she have to say?"

"That I need to follow my heart."

"Where is that leading you?"

Bella walked up to him and hugged him. "You're so good to me, but I don't think you'll ever be more than my best friend."

"Then that's what I'll be," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Tell you what, bathe our son and hope your heart tells you something."

Bella nodded and took over. Devon seemed overjoyed. She had to smile at that. Her son was so excited to see her and be near her. He sneezed and she smiled. "You are adorable, I'll give you that."

He cooed softly and she washed his cheeks with a soft cloth. She felt herself warm up to him a little. She heard Darius begin to make dinner behind her. She lifted Devon out of the sink and wrapped him in a towel. She put him on the floor on a towel and grabbed one of his diapers.

"Dare, remind me to take the laundry tomorrow, we're down to the last five diapers."

"Dropped it off on my way to work."

"Oh, thanks!"

She heard him chuckle. She folded the diaper around Devon and sighed. She tickled him lightly on the tummy and he giggled. It was a sweet sound.

_I was scared too. Then I heard your laugh, Bells, and the sparkle in your eyes and I knew you were mine._

His eyes were alight with happiness. He reached for her and she leaned down, letting him touch her face. He cooed and giggled. Bella took his hands and kissed them. He kicked his feet and she took them gently. She tickled the bottom and he kept laughing. A smile lit up her face and she kissed his foot. She lifted him and looked at him. Devon cooed and squirmed a bit.

"I do love you Devon," she murmured, "don't ever think that this was because of you. Mommy's just crazy right now. It's just I had plans. Don't get me wrong I love your daddy. I love him dearly. I'm still in love with Edward. When we got married...that's probably it. Our marriage ended so soon and so suddenly. I never got to say goodbye to him or get some kind of closure."

Bella dressed him in his pajamas and watched as he spent the next few minutes trying to catch his feet. With a sigh she picked him up and cradled him. He felt lighter somehow. They went into the living room and Bella sat on the sofa. Devon drifted off to sleep and she smoothed his thin hair.

---

Today was the day. Carlisle looked up at the clock. He was almost off of work. He knew that he was going to make this a night to remember.

When he finally did get off work Carlisle was fairly annoyed. He hurried down the streets to get home. They lived closer to the city this time, in the suburbs rather than the country. Esme seemed to enjoy it a little more and Edward was a frequent at the bookstore.

Carlisle stopped when he picked up the scent of blood and alcohol. Probably a drunk but it was his duty as a doctor to find out. After all if the drunk were to vomit and choke because of his negligence it would weigh on his conscience forever. He was still trying to atone for killing the old man in the forest. Sure he was defending Esme, but that was no excuse.

As he drew closer he could smell more blood than alcohol and realized that someone was hurt. He picked up his speed and followed the scent into an ally. There were several broken bottles. The scent of sex still hung in the air. He approached the girl on the ground. Her long golden hair was splattered with blood. Her face was bruised and bloody. He looked at her body which didn't look much better. Her dress was torn and there was severe bruising between her legs. She was alive.

Then it hit him. She was beautiful. Stunning actually. If he took her home she could be a partner for Edward. He was lonely and needed someone. Also she would occupy his time and keep him from pestering Carlisle about being a virgin.

"Nothing wrong with being a virgin," Carlisle grumbled to himself as he lifted the girl effortlessly.

---

Edward wasn't happy. Ever since Rosalie had joined the family he was constantly bothered by thoughts of himself naked. Rosalie really had an interest in him.

"So apparently for most animals if the newborn gets another scent on it or something along those lines, the mother will reject it."

"That's fascinating. Tell Rosalie to stop thinking about me naked!"

"Think of it as appraising," Carlisle said, turning the page. "That reminds me of how women who have a baby from rape or abuse will reject it."

"That's very interesting, what are we going to do about my problem?!"

Carlisle sighed, "you know, Edward, you need to stop being so self centered."

Edward glared at him and folded his arms. "Where is blondie anyway?"

"She went hunting in the mountains," Carlisle said, "You know according to this some animal mothers won't accept a child if the father isn't right."

"That's a load of crap," Edward snorted, "just you wait, twenty years later some new findings will be published."

"Probably. Provided we're out of the depression and all."

"I have faith in Roosevelt. Nobody can screw us worse than Hoover did."

"Oh be nice the man did the best he could," Carlisle defended.

"Carlisle, you did more for the poor people than he did."

Carlisle shrugged. It was probably true. He had sent one hundred dollars to several struggling farmers and went around the midwest providing free health care. Of course he continued to be modest and say that he didn't do much.

"Oh my goodness I'm so glad we live in a valley!" Esme sighed as she came in.

"For once I'm glad we moved," Edward laughed. They had been living in the midwest, but when the dust began to fly they moved. Esme and Rosalie were still getting dust out of their hair. "At least it isn't as bad here."

"That's because it mostly goes over us."

"Carlisle! Help!"

Esme and Edward stopped breathing the moment they picked up the scent of fresh human blood. Carlisle rushed into the foyer just as Rosalie came in with a human on his back.

"I'll kill him if I do it."

Carlisle nodded and directed her to the unused kitchen table. She laid the man down and Carlisle bent over his neck.

"What happened Rosie?"

"He was attacked by a bear. I couldn't leave him there to die. I saw his eyes and..."

"You know he's not the same boy," Edward said.

"I know," she mumbled, "but something in his eyes made me need to save him."

They looked over casually when the young man screamed.

"Well he's on his way," Carlisle sighed. "Esme would you be a dear and get some blood for him? He'll be hungry when he finishes. Rosalie..."

She wasn't listening. She was sitting beside the man and holding his hand. She had begun to clean him up a bit. His wounds were already beginning to heal but the blood remained.

"I don't know what to make of her," Carlisle admitted with a smile.

"Well I can tell you one thing, he is not happy."

"Well considering vampire venom is pushing it's way slowly through his veins and therefore slowly killing him I would say no, no he is not happy."

"He thinks that he's dead and that you're god."

"Nice."

"And for some reason he thinks that Rosalie is an angel."

"I will get you Edward," Rosalie promised.

Edward turned to Carlisle. "So, still a virgin?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes and walked off.

---

Bella woke up in the middle of the night. She got out of bed and went into her son's room. He was coughing.

"Mommy I don't feel good."

"I know Devy I know," she murmured. It was windy again. She had taken to fastening cheese cloth over all of the windows. He continued to cough and Bella held him on her lap. She rocked him gently.

"How is he?" Darius asked sleepily.

"We have to move," Bella insisted, "he's had this cough since the last full moon."

Because of the raging dust storms they weren't able to go out and enjoy the moon. At the last full moon Devon had gotten out when his parents weren't looking. Darius had gone out to find him. Thanks to the dust it had taken almost an hour to find the cub and then to find their way back. When they did make it home they were covered in dirt and wheezing.

"Where do we go?"

"Anywhere that isn't Oklahoma. I don't care where. I'd rather get the hell out of America until it dies down."

"Well Europe was nice. They'll still be distressed from the war but it'll be fine."

"Just as long as we don't go to Germany, I hear they're having horrible economic troubles."

"Mommy my chest hurts."

Bella carried him into the kitchen and got him some water. "Does that help any?"

Devon shook his head no. He held out his arms and Bella held him. He hugged her around the neck and she rubbed his back.

"We'll leave tomorrow if you want," Darius said. "I want to take him into the hospital."

Devon coughed again as if to emphasize his father's point.

"We can't now."

"I think the dust has died down."

"Mommy I'm sleepy."

"Darius we can't go tonight. We will take him tomorrow."

Darius nodded and took his son. He held him close and rubbed his back. He kissed his head and rocked slowly. Bella watched him put their son to bed and walked into her bedroom. She laid on the bed and Darius joined her shortly.

"It's hard to believe that you used to be so sad when you were with him," he said quietly.

"Who knows, maybe one day we'll know why I was so depressed," Bella sighed. She closed her eyes and groaned. "It's frustrating! He's sick but I can't do anything! It's Edward all over again."

"Don't worry," Darius said, taking her hand, "we'll leave this place and head out. I propose Poland."

"Why Poland?"

"Why not?"

Bella smiled. "Well I did like that area when I was a kid. We lived in Germany but still, close enough."

"I lived in Poland for about five years when I was a teenager. It was really pretty where we lived. Italy was still my favorite."

"Remember what happened the last time we lived in Italy?"

"We had our son."

"And we almost lost him the day he was born."

Darius sighed. "Bells, there will probably be vampires everywhere we go."

"Maybe one of them will be that doctor and I can thank him for his services."

Darius laughed. While he didn't condone her violence against vampires (it was too dangerous in his opinion) he did like the idea of her getting the revenge she wanted. He drew her to him and cuddled her. Devon coughed again and they both sighed.

"This really sucks."

"Yep."

---

When Emmett woke up he was confused.

"Where am I?"

"You are in our dining room," Carlisle said, "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

"Alright. So I'm alive?"

"You're a vampire," Carlisle told him, "so technically no."

Emmett looked at Rosalie. "Are you a vampire too?"

"Yes, we all are," she answered.

"Cool. Alrighty then I'm hungry."

"Esme got some blood for you," Carlisle said, "she just got back actually. Our family is different from other vampires. We like to feed on the blood of animals instead of humans. That way we can live in one place for a while."

"Not going to lie, this stuff takes disgusting."

Carlisle laughed and nodded. "It takes getting used to but it's better than guilt from feeding on humans."

"It's hard to get accustomed to," Rosalie said, "but it's definitely the best way to go."

"So when can I start getting to know you?" Emmett asked. Rosalie smiled.

"Whenever you want."

Carlisle decided to give them their privacy and went into the other room where Edward was grinning.

"Lord what is it now?" Carlisle sighed.

"See how easy that is?" he asked.

"Changing a human to a vampire?"

"No, getting into a relationship."

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Okay here's what you do," Edward sighed, "I'm tired of being trapped in this hell where your virginity will never escape. Go to Esme. That's very important. Grab her, tell her that you're absolutely crazy about her, and kiss her."

"Edward I don't think..."

"Don't make me play dirty."

"Oh what could you do?" Carlisle snorted.

"See this book you just bought and haven't been able to start reading?" Edward asked, holding up the newest medical journal. "Into the fire."

"Alright, alright I'm going! Give me that you heathen!"

Edward gave the book back and Carlisle left in a huff. He found Esme working in the garden. He immediately felt the familiar rush.

"Oh, hey Carlisle," she said casually. He realized that he and Edward had spoken so quietly that she didn't hear. He swallowed hard out of instinct.

"Esme..."

"Yes?"

He strode up to her and grabbed her arms. He pulled her up and she looked confused.

"I love you. I've loved you since I met you and every day that you aren't mine drives me further and further into insanity."

"Carlisle..."

He cut her off by kissing her. He could hear Esme rolling her eyes.

"Okay, that isn't how you passionately first kiss someone," Esme sighed. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him hard. Carlisle had been about to gasp in shock and when her kiss was open mouthed he was extremely confused. She brushed her tongue against his to show him want to do. Then it all came naturally. He held her tight and tasted her. Her hand tightened in his hair and they kept going.

Inside Edward walked up to Rosalie and Emmett. "How about we all go for a walk."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie grinned. "Finally. I'll explain in a bit."

The three left the house so that their supposed parents had the house to themselves. Esme smiled when she heard them left and grabbed Carlisle by the shirt and pulled him tight against her.

"Carlisle take me upstairs and make me feel like a woman."

"W-well...y-you um..."

Esme pulled her head up to his ear. "Carlisle, I want you inside of me."

"Oh lord."

"Put that vampire strength to good use."

Carlisle smiled and lifted her into his arms. "As you wish."

Esme kissed him. Carlisle took control of the kiss and walked up to his bedroom. He laid her on top of the soft comforter and crawled over her. He kissed her neck and nipped playfully. Esme tugged on his shirt and fumbled with the buttons. He sat up and shrugged out of it.

"You're pretty defined for a pastor's son," Esme giggled.

"All those alter candles were heavy."

He smiled and kissed her. He pulled away and pulled her shoes off. He was happy to see that she wasn't wearing anything on her legs. He couldn't imagine that he would be able to work all the fastenings. He held her naked feet and felt like he was experiencing some treasure. But then again when he was human the wrist was sexy. He leaned down and kissed her ankle. Esme took a sharp breath. He pushed her skirt up, kissing her leg as she went. It was incredibly erotic and Esme knew that if she had a heart it would be racing.

Carlisle skipped her privates and unbuttoned her skirt and got rid of it. She was just in her underwear now. He kissed and licked up her soft stomach to her breasts. He kissed her cleavage as he unfastened her bra.

"God Carlisle you have no idea how wonderful you are."

"Listening to your breath pick up like it does and your soft sounds tells me in great detail."

He took off her underwear and then unfastened his pants. Esme sat up and helped him undress. She sucked lightly on his neck. She slipped her hands down the back of his underwear and cupped his backside. She felt his bulge on her stomach.

"Esme..."

"Yes?"

She slowly slid his underwear down and he kicked it off. She looked down at him and smiled. "Natural blonde," she teased, tracing the thin trail of hair from his navel to his penis.

"Keep that up and I won't be able to control myself."

She looked into his eyes and squeezed him. Carlisle groaned and pushed her back onto the bed. He moved between her legs and pushed into her.

"This is probably the only time we'll be alone to do this," he murmured.

"And?" she asked with a smile.

"And maybe I want to hear how happy you are."

Esme grinned and kissed him. "Make me happy then."

Carlisle nodded and began his movements. He started with a pace a human couldn't keep up with and a force that would have shattered her pelvis.

"God Carlisle! Oh my god faster!"

Somewhere in the background Carlisle heard wood splinter and break. He pushed harder as well as faster. Esme moaned loudly and grabbed his shoulders.

"Carlisle! Yes oh my god!"

She gripped him so tight her nails broke his skin. Carlisle hissed in the sudden pain that somehow felt wonderful. He growled and held her hip tighter with one hand, digging his nails in. He felt primal and sexy when she looked at him with her glassy eyes. They expressed so much pleasure.

He felt her orgasm. He was going to give her as many as he possibly could. That plan backfired when he felt the delicious warmth grip him. He released in her with a growl and she answered it with her own.

"Again," she demanded, "I want you again."

"You can have me as many times as you want," he promised. He wanted to act out every fantasy he had with her. He wasn't sure he would ever be satisfied. Something about Esme left him wanting more of her.

She pushed him off of her and when he stood she pushed him up against the wall.

"Again, doctor," she whimpered against his lips.

"I did get my answer," he chuckled as he flipped them around and pushed against her back. He entered her swiftly and she moaned. "Every muscle gets stronger."

Esme grinned. "You enjoyed yourself then?"

Carlisle nodded as he thrust up into her. "You ruined my plan to outlast you by a long time."

"I'm a bad girl it seems."

"Oh yes," he growled. He bit her neck and licked her skin.

Esme held his head by balling her fist in his hair. He reached around and rubbed her. They heard the wall groan in protest but they didn't care. He massaged her breast with his free hand. He picked up his pace.

"Esme...marry me..."

"God I thought you'd never ask," she moaned. He smiled and pulled her head back to kiss her.

"I love you."

"I...love...oh god I love you!"

Carlisle thrust harder as he felt her climax again. He was about to release when there was a loud series of cracks and they toppled through the wall.

---

"Hey you guys," Edward said as they came in.

"We're engaged," Esme said happily.

"I told you she liked you," Rosalie snorted.

"Did you kids have fun?" Carlisle asked.

"I killed a bear. It. Was. AWESOME!" Emmett cried happily.

"We hunted a bit," Rosalie said with a laugh. "Oh and Emmett proposed and we're getting married."

Emmett smiled and pulled her to him. "Indeed we are lovely."

"Oh lord," Edward grumbled. He went upstairs as the two new couples kissed each other.

"But seriously did you guys have fun?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's just say Edward can't give me any crap about being a virgin," Carlisle laughed, giving Esme's shoulders a squeeze.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh hey look at the time," Esme said. Edward rushed down looking thoroughly pissed off.

"What. Happened. To. My. Room?"

"We figured someone might as well have sex in it," Carlisle laughed.

"THERE IS A MASSIVE HOLE IN MY WALL!"

"Turns out that the wall wasn't up to vampire strength," Carlisle said, "you're welcome for testing it."

"Can it Dr. Love."

"So you broke the wall while having sex?" Emmett asked. "So when we have sex we'll break things too?"

"If you aren't careful," Esme said.

"Sweet!"

"Why is that good?" Rosalie asked.

"Sweetheart I'm a guy. Therefore I love sex and I love breaking things."

Rosalie giggled and kissed him. "Oh sweetie I have my work cut out for me."

"Yep."

"Oh and sex?"

"I've broken several biblical laws."

"Sex with who?" Rosalie asked.

"If I say are you going to go and kill them?"

"That depends on the person."

"Baby they were mostly friends for the night," Emmett assured her, "I was a raging alcoholic in my human life."

"No lasting feelings?"

"None at all. This is the first time I've been in love."

Rosalie smiled. "Okay then."

"She killed her last finace," Edward said. Rosalie shot him an angry glare.

"For good reason."

"Do I have to kick his butt?" Emmett asked.

"Not this time."

Edward rolled his eyes and stormed up to his half room.

---

If Edward could cry he would be. He looked over at Carlisle who looked like he was feeling the same way. Esme was walking towards them in a gown made of satin. She held a bouquet of white lilies and there was one in her hair.

_I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful woman. I can't believe she said yes. Oh god what if she changes her mind?! She's going to get here thinking oh yeah right I'm so out of here_

"She's just as nervous as you are," Edward murmured so only Carlisle could hear. "She thinks that you're going to change your mind."

Esme reached them and handed her flowers to Rosalie. The pastor began the ceremony and Edward found that neither the bride or the groom were listening. They were both gazing into each other's eyes with more love that most people could only dream of. Lost in his thoughts, Carlisle reached over and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I love you," he whispered so only she could hear.

She put her hand against his and smiled. They barely said I do when their times came and when they were pronounced man and wife Carlisle kissed her tenderly. Edward watched the entire ceremony and couldn't remember a moment of it. His mind was back in 1918 when Bella stood across from him.

_"I do," she murmured, "forever."_

Forever wasn't nearly long enough. Forever had only been three months.

TBC

Yay Carlisle got laid!


	7. Chapter 7

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

I know the story has been going pretty fast. When the idea came to me I had a the beginning and how Bella and Edward met again. I didn't want to make a massive jump from the 20's so I included little moments. I have a lot of fun with Carlisle and Edward if it wasn't obvious. I don't want the story to suffer because of my laziness but at the same time...eh. There is absolutely nothing to do in this small town! The hot spots are like Dairy Queen and hanging outside of the gas station. We don't have a movie theatre!

Chapter 7,

Bella refused to stop glaring at Darius. He was sitting across from her pretending not to notice. He was pretty sure that Devon was glaring too.

"Poland stinks," Devon declared.

"It was prettier when I lived there," Darius sighed. "So sue me!"

"I will agree with you Dare, Poland was beautiful. Once you looked beyond all of the Hitler youth."

"Oh how was I supposed to know that that was gonna happen!?" Darius cried. "Fine. You know what we'll go to Hiroshima."

"Oh, no," Bella said, shaking her head, "you don't get to pick anymore. The last two places you chose nearly got us killed!"

"Oklahoma?" Devon asked.

"Fine, the last three places."

"Okay first off, Italy was no different than Wisconsin and I think the fact we almost died is totally erased by the fact that Dev was both conceived and born there. Oklahoma...well almost the entire country was in the dust bowl! And how was I supposed to know that a dictator had taken over or that he was rounding up everybody who he thought was jewish?!"

"Mommy what's jewish?"

"It's a religion sweetheart that you'll learn about when you're older."

"Oh."

"Come on Bells, Japan is nice."

Bella glared at him. "No."

"England?"

"If Germany is starting to go to war, which I'm sure that's where it'll end up, do you really want to be in Europe?!"

Darius shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

"Let's just go back to the states."

"Ooh let's go to Hawaii! Warm weather, the beach, palm trees."

Bella sighed. "I don't want to talk about this right now, I'm mad."

Darius laughed. "You're so cute when your mad. Isn't she Devon?"

"If you don't want to wake up off of this train I highly suggest you leave me alone."

Darius held up his hands. "Fair enough, Bells. C'mon Dev let's play some cards."

"Yay!" Devon cheered, jumping off of Bella's lap and going to his father. Bella sighed and left the compartment. She looked out of the window at the passing scenery. She knew exactly where she wanted to go but she didn't want to say it. She wanted to go to Chicago. She wanted to be where Edward used to be. It was almost as if she expected him to be there.

It had been a while since she really thought about Edward. She had, after all, tried to get over him. She had even tried to see Darius, the man she was very sexually attracted to and whom she had a child with, as someone she could love. She would admit to herself that it was Edward that kept her from falling in love with him.

"Mommy?"

She looked down at her son. He looked up at her with sweet eyes and a cherub face. She knelt down.

"What's wrong love?"

"You look so sad mommy. Are you really that angry with daddy?"

Bella sat down and he crawled into her lap. He rested his head on her chest as always and she kissed the top of his head.

"I was thinking about someone I lost a long time ago," she said.

"The human man that daddy sometimes asks you about?"

"Yes," Bella said quietly, "someone I loved very much."

"How much?"

"To the moon and back."

"Be happy mommy," Devon said reaching up and wiping her cheek with his hand. "Okay. Me and daddy love it when you're happy."

"Come on cutie," Bella sighed, standing up with her son in his arms. "Let's go see if your daddy needs to be annoyed."

---

Carlisle got up when he heard the doorbell. He looked at Esme and she shrugged. They weren't expecting anyone and whoever it was didn't smell human. He opened the door and saw two people standing on the porch. It was a young man and a young woman. The young man looked slightly confused, he had shoulder length blonde hair that had a bit of a curl, and red eyes. The woman was much shorter than her partner with cropped black hair and black eyes that were fixed on him.

"Hi," the woman said with a cheerful tone, "my name is Alice and this is my mate Jasper."

"Um, hello. I'm..."

"Carlisle Cullen," Alice said in the same cheery tone, "you and your wife Esme live with three other vampires and you have a special diet. You also have a big heart and like to spread your peaceful ways. Jasper and I are tired of wandering so when can we move in?"

Jasper had closed his eyes and sighed. Carlisle was absolutely stunned into silence and Esme was curious.

"Y-you know all about us?"

"Yes. I'm psychic."

"She really is," Jasper added, "it blew me away the first time I heard."

"After Jazz and I got on our way I had a vision of you and your family and it felt peaceful. I already saw that you'd have no problem but I figured it was polite to ask anyway."

"The more the merrier I guess," Carlisle shrugged. "Go up and pick a room."

"I'll help," Esme said happily. She and Alice promptly went upstairs babbling a mile a minute.

"I really appreciate this," Jasper said, "I know you must be startled."

"A little," Carlisle admitted. "Is she always so...forward?"

"And cryptic. I think it's cute."

Carlisle smiled. "So is she the one with the special talents or do you both have them?"

"I can manipulate emotions and sense them," Jasper said, "I think it's because I was so charismatic as a human."

"Your eyes are still red."

Jasper nodded and looked a bit ashamed. "I don't do very well. Alice somehow has. When she said she saw a family with an alternate diet...it made me happy. All I've known is fighting."

"When were you human?"

"Civil war."

"What about after?"

Jasper seemed to radiate his discomfort with his own past. "Vampire wars in the south. I was...was the one that killed the newborns when they weren't...useful."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Carlisle said sincerely.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I left and wound up in Philadelphia where I met Alice in a diner. She walked right up to me and said that I had kept her waiting."

"And that's when he tipped his hat and like a southern gentleman said I'm sorry ma'am," Alice said from the stairs. Jasper smiled up at her. "We both saw hope in the other's eyes. We've been together since."

"That's so sweet," Esme cooed. "Oh just wait until the boys get back."

"It will be interesting," Rosalie said walking in. She looked Alice over and smiled. "I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Alice," she chirped. "I can see we'll be good friends."

Rosalie smiled a bit. "Let's hope so."

"So Alice what's your story?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know really," she shrugged, "I woke up a vampire with really no idea where I was before. I just remember being in the dark. When I woke up there was a dead vampire though. What are the boys like?"

"Emmett, Rosie's husband, is playful. Edward is more on the calculating side."

Carlisle was about to go on when he heard the familiar laughter of his sons. Emmett came in first in high spirits as usual.

"Carlisle you missed it! Edward got his butt kicked by a mountain lion! It totally out smarted him!"

"It didn't outsmart me I got bored."

"Whatever," Emmett snorted. "Hey! Whose the kid?"

"I'm Alice and I'm not a kid. I'm actually about fifty."

"Okay, whose the old lady baby?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "This is Alice and her mate Jasper. They'll be living with us."

"Lovely," Edward said with a shrug.

"Teapot," Emmett muttered.

"Keep talking Emmett and you'll find your foot in your mouth."

Edward went upstairs to get a book.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!"

Esme and Carlisle snorted and Rosalie flat out laughed. Edward rushed back down.

"Why is it every time I go out something bad happens to my sanctuary?!"

"I liked the view?" Alice shrugged.

Carlisle bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Emmett wasn't so kind. He was laughing so hard he had to sit down.

"Oh relax Edward we moved everything into the other room," Esme said.

"You guys are horrible! All of you!" Edward declared before storming up the stairs to his new room. He grumbled as he straightened everything to his liking.

He paused and looked at a picture of him and Bella. It was from their wedding. She was wearing a beautiful dress that he had loved. It was a bit fuller in the skirt than she liked but she put up with it for him. She had designed most of the dress. It had been off the shoulder satin and had a layer of lace that covered her arms and all the way up to her neck. She held a bouquet of roses because she wasn't allowed to put her arm around him. Her smile lit up the photograph and brought one to his lips.

"May I ask who she is?"

Edward looked back and saw Jasper.

"My wife," he answered quietly, "when I was human. We were married three months before I died."

"How did you die?" Jasper asked.

"Spanish flu," he sighed. Jasper winced.

"Sorry to hear that. Sounds painful."

Edward nodded. "But she stayed with me the whole time. She and Katie."

"Katie?"

"Our cat. Sweet thing passed away back in the twenties. We found her as a kitten. Only one of her kittens is still alive and that's barely. Flo is very shy though so you won't meet her for a while. She has kittens though. They're still young but you'll see them...ah speak of the devil."

Jasper looked over when Edward spoke. A tiny calico had wandered in. She immediately went up to Jasper and sniffed him.

"That's Piko," Edward said, "she's the boldest and the youngest. Flo had a litter earlier this month but the other three didn't make it. She has two older brothers but one ran away and the other is probably hiding. He's as skittish as his mother."

Jasper held his hand out and the kitten mewed. She jumped up into his lap and purred. "She's friendly."

"Yeah. She's a lot like her uncle. Dracula was a good boy."

"You named a cat Dracula?"

"Carlisle said I was immature," Edward laughed, "oh boy that cat used to ambush him all the time!"

Edward smiled vaguely and grabbed a picture. He handed it to Jasper. It had been hard to get all of the cats to behave to get a picture taken.

"They look sweet."

"Sorry I'm boring you."

"It's no problem," Jasper assured him, "it's a nice change of pace."

"So is there a reason the tiny one took my room?"

"I think something about the view."

Edward sighed. That was why he liked the room.

"You'll soon find that whatever Alice wants she gets," Jasper said with a smile, "she's relentless."

"You'll have fun at school then."

"School?" Jasper asked. "You actually go?"

Edward nodded. "We play Carlisle's foster kids. He works at the hospital."

Jasper's eyes widened. "A vampire doctor?"

"Yep. He's been a vampire for about three hundred years and a doctor for almost as long."

"Impressive. I don't think I can handle daily fresh blood around me right now. I was kind of hoping Dr. Cullen would help me."

"Oh he will," Edward sighed, "even if you don't want him to."

"Oh Edward be nice!" Carlisle called up.

"Football outside in two minutes!" Emmett called.

"I'm game," Jasper shrugged. He and Edward went downstairs and out into the massive back yard.

---

Edward sat on a snow mound and looked up at the northern lights. Alaska was certainly beautiful. Carlisle's friends had welcomed them like family and it was nice to be around vampires for a change. He looked at the lights and thought of Bella. It was the first time in years that he really thought about her. He knew that she was probably long passed by now. After all it had been almost a century. He wondered what her life had been like. He imagined she found someone to settle down with and died surrounded by her children.

"Hey Edward," Tanya said. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"My mound is your mound."

"Ooh I like the sound of that," she purred.

"I didn't mean that way!"

Tanya laughed. "I'm just kidding. Calm down Edward!"

"Sorry, just a bit wound up," he mumbled. "It's beautiful here."

"Yeah, it really is," she agreed. "So how is it that you are the odd man out?"

"What do you mean?"

Tanya smiled at him. "Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Then there's you."

"I just haven't found that vampire yet I guess."

"Pining for someone?"

"Pointlessly yes, she would have died by now."

"I know how that goes. Humans are so fragile. But this is me asking you out to dinner. Or in our case a hunt."

Edward looked at her. She was pretty with strawberry blonde hair and buttery gold eyes. He deserved to be happy with someone. He knew he would probably never love someone like he loved Bella, but that didn't mean he couldn't love someone else. Tanya was fun to talk to, high spirited and intelligent. They got along wonderfully.

"Why not," he said.

"Great. Pick me up tomorrow at eight," she said, kissing his cheek. She jumped up and left to help Carmen with the laundry.

Edward had barely laid back in the snow again before he was joined by Carlisle.

"Edward's got a daaaate," he sang. "Maybe now someone will, as Emmett would say, juggle your balls."

"Seventy odd years is nothing compared to your dry spell."

"I miss the cats."

Edward nodded. Piko, the last of Katie's ancestors died just before they came up north before she could have kittens of her own. They kept all of their collars and tags in a golden frame that hung over the fireplace. Esme had painted a family tree for their dear felines and used it as the background for the collars.

"So getting back to you not getting any," Carlisle said looking at him, "does it even work anymore?"

"I don't know," Edward sighed rolling onto his side. "You're a doctor, is it possible for a man's penis to stop working?"

"Well you are a vampire and you probably haven't used it since you were human. Muscles do die when they aren't used for a long long emphasis on long time."

"Well you got it up so I think I'm fine. But Carlisle..."

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Help me," Edward whispered.

"Help you with what?" Carlisle asked.

Edward rolled onto Carlisle and cupped his face. "Help me feel like a man again!"

"W-what?!"

"Make me feel like a man again Carlisle. Help me make it work again!"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Carlisle near screamed, kicking Edward off and sending him flying. He was on his feet like a cat and ran back to the cabin. Edward landed in the snow laughing harder than he had in a long time and ran after his father figure. They got back to their cabin and the girls looked up.

"Esme, something is wrong with that demon child!"

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked.

"What indeed?" Edward asked as he walked in.

"Edward was playing gay chicken," Alice sighed, "step into the nineties, Carlisle. Edward congratulations on getting asked out."

Carlisle grumbled and walked out. Edward laid on the sofa and sighed.

---

Bella was irritated. The new millennium found her family in the northwestern states. She hated the cold. She hated the snow and she hated everything she saw when she was in that mood. She especially hated the man that was sitting casually on the sofa with her son.

"If I'm pregnant I swear I will knife you!"

"It just isn't a year when I don't hear mom threatening to knife you," Devon sighed, "I would think it's an endearment."

"I love that boy to pieces but I am not popping out another one!"

"Again, you say that every year when you think you might be pregnant."

Human pregnancy tests didn't work with her because her hormones were slightly different. They learned that the hard way when they had gotten a negative and a few weeks later she was certainly showing. Unfortunately a vampire attack took the baby from her shortly after and ever since she had been angry with Darius. Especially since she kept wanting to have sex with him. She was supposed to be mad dammit! Not horny!

"Devon one day you will find a woman that you dearly love and you will want to mate with her. Hopefully you actually do find your soul mate. As much as I love your crazy mother and she loves me, a casual sex relationship just doesn't work."

"Telling me about your casual sex relationship is just wrong."

"And make sure she is your soul mate so she doesn't threaten you every single time she has a scare."

Darius ducked as a kitchen knife went whizzing by his head.

"And don't buy her knives for her brand new kitchen as a birthday present."

"Duly noted," Devon sighed, not looking up from his video game.

"How is school going sweetheart?" Bella asked.

"I hate high school. It hasn't changed in years! And congrats you aren't pregnant, I can smell you from here," Devon added, wrinkling his nose. Darius, on the other hand, had a dreamy look on his face.

"Not going to happen."

"That may be," he sighed, "but I love the way you smell in heat."

"Perv," Bella sighed, "anyway I have a big catering event this weekend in some small town. Two of my workers dropped out so guess who is replacing them."

"Got nothin better to do," Devon shrugged. "You gonna pay me this time?"

"Probably not," Bella shrugged. "That's one of the perks of parenthood."

"One of my favorites," Darius agreed.

"I hate this place."

---

Bella had already set everything up in the dance hall before the wedding coordinator showed up. She was finishing putting the spun sugar decorations on the top of the cake when she picked up the scent. She whirled around and found a tiny vampire with cropped hair behind her.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Bella!"

"Yes," Bella said quietly. She was on edge. The girl smelled like a vampire and looked like a vampire but she had the same strange golden eyes that the doctor had over a century ago.

"Great. Now I'm the only one who was allowed to see all of this. So if any of my family members try to sneak a peek let me know. I want everyone to get the full surprise! The cake looks amazing by the way! You really are talented!"

She spoke very quickly in a sincere cheerful voice.

"Don't be so uptight! Everyone will love it!"

"That's what I'm hoping for," Bella said with a forced smile. Alice smiled back and walked out.

"I smell a vamp," Darius said as he came out of the catering kitchen. "Do we need to leave?"

"I don't know," Bella said slowly, "she didn't make any threatening moves towards me or anything. She was actually really nice."

Darius looked unsettled and very cautious. Devon was munching on an apple and didn't seem to care either way. Unlike his mother, who would much rather fly than fight, Devon thought himself to be much stronger than any vampire and would rather take them out.

"I say we take 'em out," he said, "preemptive strike."

"No more video games for you," Darius told him, "we aren't violent people. They are."

"Yeah and look where passive aggression got us," Devon snorted

Bella gave him a harsh look before sending him off to make sure that the plates were warming and the real cake was ready.

"I'll never understand the purpose of two cakes," Darius sighed looking at Bella's masterpiece.

"Um, hello?! Would you cut this?! It's for decoration!"

"Such a waste. You know there are starving kids in Africa."

"I know, you dragged me there remember?"

Darius smiled. "Did we get attacked by vamps?"

"No."

"I think it's because vampires are racist."

Bella sighed. "You would."

---

The wedding was supposedly beautiful. Bella hadn't seen any of it but she could hear the murmur of the guests as they began to arrive at the hall. From what she had been told the party was going to start while photographs were taken before the bride changed into her reception dress.

"Rich people?" Devon asked.

"Apparently the bride couldn't choose between two designers," Bella sighed, "oh you should have seen my wedding dress. It was beautiful. Way ahead of it's time."

Devon rolled his eyes and Darius shrugged. Bella sighed and watched the guests come in. Finally the wedding party arrived. Bella blanched when she saw they were all vampires. How did the humans not notice?! Her eyes locked on a familiar vampire. Golden hair and a gentle smile. On his arm was a beautiful caramel haired woman with a kind face.

"It's Dr. Fang," she muttered.

"I must say that cake is remarkable," the vampire said with a smile, "I'm Esme."

"Oh, yes we spoke on the phone," Bella said with a very forced smile. Esme seemed to notice.

"Carlisle you must see this!" she called.

Carlisle came up and looked at the cake. "Yes, very well done, much better then the one Rose had at her wedding."

Bella stopped breathing and Darius looked at her. He grabbed her balled fist. She looked about ready to dive over the table and attack the vampire.

"Hi," Devon said with a smile, "so are you siblings?"

"Oh no, my foster son is the groom," Esme said with a smile. "So you must be helping your parents. Summer job?"

"If they paid me," Devon sighed, "mom says it's the joys of parenthood."

Esme laughed. "You'll know it some day I'm sure."

Carlisle looked at Bella and was about to say something when he stopped. Esme seemed to have noticed and looked strangely at Bella. A few people in the background were starting to notice. It was as if a chill was settling over everyone. Bella's glare was so intense Darius was sure that she was going to set fire to something.

"Sweetheart I think the roast is done," he said dragging her off into the kitchen. "What is wrong with you?!"

"That's him. The doctor from Chicago."

"Are you sure?"

Bella glared angrily at him. Darius tightened his hold on her arm and grabbed the other one for good measure.

"Okay honey calm down."

"He killed him. I know he did! I just want to return the favor!"

"Bella, Bella calm down," Darius urged, "they are peaceful and we would like them to remain so. Think of Devon and all of the humans out there. Vamps are known to be irrational and we don't need to provoke them."

"You want me to put on a smile for the bastard that destroyed my life?! Darius not a day goes by where I don't miss Edward! He killed my husband and my cat!"

"Oh come on don't be so dramatic! Face it, Bella, Edward is dead and killing that doctor won't do any good."

"You guys know they can hear you right? In fact I think every vampire in there has gone on alert," Devon said.

"That's just great. Do what you want Bella, I'm not going to stop you."

Bella glared at him and stormed out. She was at least going to scream her lungs out at Carlisle if she couldn't kill him. There was applause as she turned into the dance hall and she figured the happy couple was there. She saw Carlisle near where he had been. Her eyes were fixed on him. But she saw beyond him and her heart stopped.

TBC

Yay cliffy! But not really because everybody knows what she saw.


	8. Chapter 8

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 8,

The bride was beautiful as most brides were. Her skin was perfect and flawless like fresh snow. She smiled a set of brilliant white teeth (no fangs which surprised Bella), and her eyes were a buttery gold. But it wasn't her that made Bella stop. It was who was holding her hand.

She faltered and then came to a complete stop. The man on her arm was wearing a white tuxedo with a rose. His eyes were like two pools of melted gold. His reddish hair was combed back and he was smiling brightly. His wife kissed him and he touched her cheek.

"Ladies and gentleman may I present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

The was a thunderous applause. A big vampire with bulking muscles clapped Edward on the shoulder and gave him a side hug. He then hugged another vampire with shoulder length blonde hair. They were his groomsmen. Bella realized that Carlisle, the vampire doctor, had been his best man.

"I'm so proud of you Edward," Carlisle said happily as he hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too Carlisle."

Edward loved the man who separated them. Bella didn't know who in that moment she hated more, the doctor or Edward. In the end she decided she hated the skank on his arm the most, a nice substitute because in reality she could never hate Edward.

"Calmed down at all?" Darius asked. He followed her gaze and saw the happy couple. "Shit that sucks."

"I hate my life."

"Good thing we love you," Devon chirped. Bella smiled weakly at him. "Mom I'm really sorry."

"'S okay, it's not like he was the only person that completed me or that I fell completely and hopelessly in love with. I'm completely over him. Absolutely. Mmhm. Let's serve some pasta!"

"We made roasted ham with a pineapple glaze remember."

"Let's serve some roasted ham!"

Bella turned and ran back to the kitchen. She went through it and out the back door where she kicked the dumpster with more strength than she meant to and sent it flying into the nearby trees. She sighed and went to go get it.

"Hey, at least you'll always have me," Darius said, taking the other side hand helping her.

"Why do you put up with me?"

"Because you make me smile," he shrugged, "I look at you and I see a sister. A very hot sister. A sister that I occasionally bump uglies with. You know what let's just make you my stepsister."

Bella smiled. "Deal."

"I know you're hurting. I've been there before. But if he married some bimbo that's his loss. If he sees you and still wants to stay married to her, then he's the stupidest vampire I've ever met, and I've seen some pretty dim ones in my lifetime."

Bella sighed and hugged him. He rubbed circles on her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad he left. We got to meet and have a beautiful son. Fate has a sense of humor Bells, remember that."

Bella sighed and nodded. She rubbed her eyes and he kissed her lightly.

"Smile beautiful."

She did and he took her hand.

---

Bella stayed hidden for as long as she could. But she had to help bring out the cake. Alice had it all perfectly set up. She dragged Bella out despite protests so that Tanya could get the picture with the cake decorator she wanted so badly.

"Ladies and gentleman the happy couple will now cut their wedding cake."

Bella was brought out as Tanya picked up the large cake knife. She positioned it on the cake and Edward put his hand over hers. The photographer knelt down to get a picture.

"On the count of three you two," he said, "one...two..."

Edward glanced up and did a double take. "Three!"

"Oh Edward you dolt you didn't do it right!" Alice whined.

"Bella?"

"Edward!"

"Fine. Again."

They got the picture. The second cake was cut and everybody was served. Tanya went to talk to her parents and Edward went to Bella.

"Sorry sir, employees only," Devon said as Edward tried to get by.

"Make an exception," Edward ordered.

"Nope. Not gonna happen pal. I don't care who you are."

"I just need to talk to her."

"I don't think you heard me," Devon said. "Now are you going to behave or do I have to make you?"

"Devon," Darius said calmly, "is there a problem?"

"There will be if he doesn't move," Edward growled.

"Okay, Dev why don't you go help Bella out."

Devon glared at Edward but obeyed. Darius turned to him. "Look, I've been with Bella for a long time and I don't want to see her hurt. So march back to your bride and enjoy the party."

"Okay I don't know where you get off telling me what to do but..."

"Darius I can handle this," Bella said. Darius looked back at her and nodded. She walked up to Edward. "What?"

"What? That's all you can say?"

Bella shrugged. "Alright. What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"No," Bella said slowly, "I need to serve coffee. Tell your bride not to spill it on that dress."

"You're mad at me because I'm married? For all of three hours?"

"No. Now I have a lot of work to do."

"Bella..."

"The restricted access rule still applies bub," Darius warned. Edward glared at him before walking away. He grabbed Carlisle by the arm and drug him out, nabbing Alice on the way.

"Okay one of you had better give me some damn answers," he demanded.

"Forty two," Alice said.

"What?"

"It answers that too!"

"Alice a little warning would have been nice!"

"I didn't see it coming! I can't see anything when they are involved! They must be like the werewolves in La Push!"

"They are. Okay you're forgiven. You."

Carlisle tried to look innocent.

"You knew she was here."

"You wanted me to kick her out?"

"No! But a little heads up would have been nice!" Edward cried. "I just walked into a damn ambush out there! She's had more time to mull over the shock then I had and now she's gone to anger! She is pissed!"

"She's angry at me, Edward, don't worry. I'm the bad guy that changed you."

"And kept me from dying."

"Oh so you came to my way of thinking have you?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Oh shut up!" Edward growled before storming back into the dance hall.

---

Edward thought his honeymoon with Tanya was much too old fashioned for his taste. While his new wife wore hip and somewhat revealing clothing, they were going on a tour of visits to show each other off. Or at least that's what it felt like. That's what brought him to be sitting in a finely decorated lounge with a glass of blood from a questionable source.

"So you finally got married did you?" Aro asked with a smile. "Your father was worried."

Tanya laughed. "Yeah he was worried that I would be alone forever."

"I'm glad. And you, Edward, you are Carlisle's boy."

"Yes, sir," Edward said, "he was lonely and I was dying. It just worked out."

Aro laughed at that. "Carlisle is a dear friend of mine. It was fascinating when he was here. I did enjoy his attempt to push his foolish diet on us. You follow it I presume."

"Well," Edward sighed, "having been human myself I don't think I really like it. I tried the whole human blood thing. I fed on criminals but even then I felt guilt. Who was I to decide that someone could live or die?"

"We are like gods, Edward," Aro said, sipping some blood from his own wine glass, "humans sustain us. We are the most powerful species in the world and when fought against, we prove it."

"I heard something about that," Tanya said, "about the werewolves."

"That challenged us," Aro said with a nod, "Caius has taken care of most of them in Europe and Asia. Too much effort to go overseas."

"So you kill them?"

"Of course dear boy," Aro chuckled, "they do the same to us believe me. I lost a few good men to the lycans."

"Is that how you got your scar?" Tanya asked.

Aro nodded. As he explained the story Edward saw it in his mind. He saw a raven haired man crucified before a fire. It was like slow motion. Aro held a woman with brown hair in his arms. The man looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"NO!" he screamed as she was thrown into the fire.

"Then like that jaws clamped on my neck!"

Edward saw a small brunette wolf trying its hardest to rip the vampire's throat out.

"But I over powered the beast."

Holding the wolf cub in one hand he threw her into the fire.

"Over powering a cub isn't much to brag about," Edward said coldly, "nor is slaughtering an entire village."

"You object do you? You must share Carlisle's views."

"Proudly," Edward said standing, "I may be a vampire. But I'm not going to be a monster."

As far as parting words went, Edward felt pretty good about those ones. He even managed to storm out with out getting completely lost.

---

They got home a week later. Carlisle greeted his son with a big hug.

"I missed you and your freaky ways!"

"How was it?" Rosalie asked Tanya.

"It was wonderful," Tanya said happily, "except when Edward stormed out on Aro."

"He was blabbering on about how he so bravely massacred a village of werewolves! I mean I hate those guys in La Push but I'd never kill all of them including the humans! That scar he got on his neck was from a wolf cub by the way. I wouldn't be surprised if it had been her mother..." Edward trailed off. The woman who had been thrown on the fire was similar to Bella. She had said her mother was burned. "If she had watched her mother die."

"Every race has their problems," Carlisle said, with a gentle hand on Edward's shoulder, "it's just the way things are."

"I need to clear my head. I saw too much from Aro it's made me sick."

Edward walked straight to the house he knew Bella and her family were living in. He didn't even knock, he just went in. He found Bella sitting on the sofa reading.

"Don't you knock?" she asked not looking up.

"When you were a little girl and you escaped the massacre..."

"So you don't knock and you bring up my worst memory. Brilliant strategy. Why don't you have sex with your wife right in front of me to top it off. Or maybe with that doctor you love so much."

"I know the vampire that killed your parents," Edward said, "it's Aro, the leader of the Volturi coven."

Bella put her magazine aside and looked at him. "I'm not interested in revenge Edward. I just want to survive."

"You left a quite obvious scar on his neck."

"Joy. I'll go bake a cake and put that on it in icing."

"Why are you acting like you're on your period?"

"I don't know," Bella shrugged. She sighed and stood up. "Maybe it's because I am. Maybe it's because my son accidentally hurt himself on the silverware. Which is actual silver by the way. Or maybe it's because I spent the last hundred some years trying to get over you and accepting your death only to have you march back into my life on the arm of another woman."

Edward sighed. "What do you want me to say? Sorry isn't good enough."

"I want to know why you didn't come find me. Why you didn't give me some hint that you were alive."

"W-well I..."

Bella continued and worst of all she was beginning to cry. "If you didn't want to be with me so bad you could have just come back and said so!"

"Bella..."

"Thinking that you were dead when you were really just having a jolly time as a vampire! You are just the worst type of person!"

"BELLA LISTEN TO ME!"

Bella stopped mid rant. Edward rarely yelled at her in anger.

"What do you think would have happened if I had approached you like this? You would have snapped my head off!"

Bella folded her arms. "Have you even seen me when I get the scent of a vampire? You're mistaking me for Devon."

"Would you have even accepted me?"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "I'm accepting you now aren't I? I'm just pissed as all hell at you! You're best buds with that doctor!"

"Okay look," Edward sighed, "my life is different now. All of my friends are vampires."

"And you all probably just head on off to the nearest pack and just start picking em off and have a merry time."

"Actually Carlisle has only killed one werewolf once and he felt so miserable about it afterwards that he tried to starve himself. He's never fed on humans," Edward said the last part with awe in his voice. "He only killed the werewolf because Esme was in danger. The wolf was trying to kill her. She still has little puncture marks on her hands from where she held his jaws. Finally we could only comfort Carlisle by saying that at least he was an elder gentleman and not a child. Wisconsin was miserable," he added.

"Wisconsin? Near Ashland?"

Edward nodded.

"That was Chester! God I should tell Darius oh-ho I should he'd march right down to that hospital..." Bella grumbled angrily for a bit longer but she wasn't making any sense.

"Well in the end it was either the wolf or Esme and the choice was obvious. Same one I'd make if it had been you...crap."

Edward realized what he had said the moment he said it. In the scenario he had meant Bella would be the one in danger. She didn't get angry at him and he felt relieved.

"I know what you meant don't be so uptight."

"So don't go and tell that mate of yours to kill Carlisle. You don't have a reason to anymore anyway, I'm alive."

"He killed my cat," Bella pouted.

"Bells he didn't kill Katie," Edward said with a smile, "come on I want to show you something."

---

Being in a house of vampires was the worst kind of experience. She was constantly on edge.

"Ah Edward bring home dinner?" Emmett teased.

Bella growled and Edward glared. "Really?!"

"I was joking," Emmett assured her, "that's my thing."

"Is Tanya here?"

"Nope. She's up in Alaska helping her parents with something," Emmett said. His grin widened. "We'll leave you two alone if you'd like."

"Unlike some vampires I don't think about sex constantly."

"That's just because you didn't get it for so long."

"Yeah that sounds about right," Bella agreed.

"Hello Edward thank you for making everybody's future vanish," Alice said as a form of greeting.

"Alice can see the future when there are no lycans around," Edward told Bella. "Come on."

Bella followed him into the sitting room and gasped when she saw the massive painting. At the top was a little collar and a tag that read Katie. Her face was painted, poking out of the leaves.

"Esme made this after Piko died."

Bella read all of the names. Each generation was there until the last.

"Katie had babies and you named one Dracula?"

Edward grinned. "He was my favorite. We loved them all. Carlisle especially. He would sit for hours with Katie asleep in his lap while he read by the fire. He babied her like you wouldn't believe."

"So you see you have no reason to want to kill him."

"Besides Chester."

Edward sighed and looked at her. He looked like he was about to say something but didn't. Instead he went up to his room and she followed.

"I still can't believe you got married and had a kid," he grumbled.

"Okay first off, Darius isn't my mate, second like you're one to talk!"

They reached his room and Bella was a little surprised. His taste had changed since being human. She sat on the large leather sofa and looked at him. He had several photographs all around the room.

"Tanya doesn't care for that one," he said nodding to the one on the corner of his shelf. It was their wedding picture. His wedding ring held on a fine gold chain draped over the frame. Bella saw the new one on his finger. It was silver one, much to her displeasure. But he had been careful not to touch her with it. "I don't have much silver around so don't worry."

"I tried to kill myself after you died. That's how I met Darius."

Edward sat on the sofa with her. He had removed his wedding ring. He told himself it was so he didn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I wore that yellow dress you loved so much. I wanted to die on your grave so I could be as close to you as possible."

"How'd you try it?"

"Silver bullet to the head. I wore that bracelet you gave me before you knew what I was."

Edward smiled at the memory and how she graciously stuck through it even though it hurt.

"Chester found me. He got the silver out of my system and then promptly tried to have sex with me."

Edward frowned. "He thought you owed him?!"

"I know right! Well he did but it wasn't out of attraction or desire for sex. He said that because I am a woman I owe it to my species to have as many children as possible. I changed and ran as fast as I could away from him but it was hard because I was weak. Then I ran into Darius and he kept Chet at bay. He was more or less his grandfather."

"Did you have Devon then or a little after?" Edward asked, somewhat bitterly.

"A while after actually. Years after Chet died. The sexual tension got to be too much and with the hormones of the full moon I jumped him."

Edward snorted. "You would."

"We decided to have a casual sex relationship. Worked fine until I was knocked up. Don't get me wrong I love my son with all my life. But being pregnant sucks hard. It's intense, fattening and oh dear lord does it hurt when that baby comes out!"

Edward laughed. "Didn't you get medication to help you?"

Bella shook her head. "Dev decided to come while Darius and I were on a train near a town called Volterra. I gave birth to him in the forest and moments later a small group of vamps showed up. I killed one of them and then passed out from exhaustion. Darius fails at picking places to live."

"Well Volterra is the home of the most powerful vampire coven," Edward told her, "the Volturi. One of it's leaders organized all the major hunts on your people. It's a miracle you only went up against a small number."

"Darius really sucks at picking out places."

Edward laughed, "so where else did he pick?"

"Um, Poland just as the nazi party was in power. Knowing what I know now I am so thankful we got out when we did. Dev could pass as German but we couldn't. He then suggested Hawaii. We spent a lovely month there before my Sunday morning walk was disturbed by bombs."

"Wow."

"Oh and he wanted to live in Hiroshima."

"Yeah, don't ever let him pick again," Edward agreed with a smile.

"I know right!"

"Tell me about them," Edward said.

Bella shifted and stretched out a bit. They were already settling into old habits. Edward took her shoes off and began rubbing her feet the way he always did. Bella told him about Darius and how he was like a brother to her and how for so long she wished she could fall in love with him. She talked about her son and how he was shy as a child but in his teenage years he grew one hell of a backbone.

"It was around when I miscarried because of a vampire attack. That boy is fiercely protective of me. I think it's because he knows how much trouble I had when he was born."

"Like what?"

"Well at the time we didn't know what it was but now we know I had horrible PPD. I wouldn't acknowledge that he was my son at all. He would cry and once I was standing by the window contemplating throwing him out of it. He was only content in my arms but I hated him. Darius said that it isn't uncommon for lycan women to have trouble adjusting to parenthood if the baby isn't her mate's. I don't know how much I believe that."

"Could be," Edward shrugged, popping her toes and making her yelp in surprise.

"I'm tired of talking about me. I want to know about you."

Edward told her everything she wanted to know. It was almost dark by the time he finished. Bella was interested in hearing about his family. Alice seemed like someone she could really get along with and Emmett sounded like a blast.

"I burned it!" Edward called suddenly. Then Carlisle poked his head in.

"Now why in the world would you do that?!"

"Because that tie was a sin against humanity," Edward teased. "I can read minds," Edward told Bella as an afterthought.

"Scary."

"Bella, do you think a yellow tie is a sin against humanity?"

"Gold isn't yellow is."

"Damn. Well you two behave yourself."

"No promises," Edward sighed.

Carlisle left muttering about living in sin. Edward went back to Bella and smiled. He shifted quickly so that her head was on his lap.

"You're still cold," she sighed.

"You feel like fire."

"Your wife won't like this."

"You're so dear to me it doesn't matter."

Edward looked like he was about to say something else but he heard music. Bella reached into her pocket and flipped open her phone. He could hear the conversation perfectly.

"Bella where are you?!"

"I'm with Edward," she said. "We're just catching up. What's wrong?"

"I was worried is all. So many vamps in this town I can't be too cautious."

"They won't hurt us," Bella assured him. "They seem like they're all nice."

"I doubt that but I trust you. Chet would probably have skinned you alive if her heard that."

"Speaking of Chet," Bella giggled looking up at Edward.

"I hate you."

"I was just telling him about how we all met and how I was told on a daily basis that I was wasting my uterus."

Darius laughed. "Anyway Dev is all enrolled at the school and he is not happy about it."

"He never is."

"Will we see you home tonight?"

"Maybe. Depends on how things go."

"Lord girl you and your hormones," Darius sighed, "he's married don't forget."

"Bye Darius."

"Bye Bells."

She hung up and sighed.

"He sounds nice. Thinks that you're a bit trampy though."

"He just likes to tease me."

Edward smiled and brushed her hair gently with his fingers. He observed her face and the subtle changes from when they last saw each other. She still looked very young. Her eyes were much deeper. Her hair was shorter and softer with the changes in available hair care products. He looked at her and didn't feel like he was reaching too high. He felt like he was on the same level as her. As if she was finally attainable. It was a strange feeling. He wasn't as shocked by her. She was comfortable.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked quietly.

"When we were together I thought that I was living in a dream and you would fade away. You seem more real to me now. Maybe it's because we're both fantastical creatures."

Bella smiled.

"I had wanted you to move on. I told myself that I would go and find you because you deserved to be happy with someone. And you aren't even married."

Bella shrugged. "I never found someone who completed me."

She sat up. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know Mr. Mindreader?"

"I can't read yours," he sighed, "it's a haze. You always did stump me."

Bella smiled. "I should get back."

"I don't want you to go," he said taking her hand as she started to walk away. Bella stopped and sighed.

"It's getting late."

Edward pulled her arm and even though she resisted he managed to get her back. "Haha I'm stronger than you."

"In this form maybe," Bella grinned. "It's the full moon Edward. I have to go."

He let her go and she jumped off of his balcony. He loved it when she did that. When she landed she was a magnificent wolf. She looked back at him with her golden eyes and then started running. Not to be outdone, Edward went after her. She ran as fast as she could through the woods. When she looked over she saw him running beside her. She growled and playfully nudged him. Edward laughed and held on before leaping onto her back.

_Alright hotshot_

"Sure, now I can hear you."

Bella came to a sudden stop and he fell off. She laughed and nudged him with her nose. He stood and pet her head.

"You're so beautiful."

_I heard there was a pack in La Push_

"Yeah but they're a bunch of jerks," Edward sighed.

_There is something I've always wondered but I've never asked because I'm too busy escaping the vampires_

"What?" Edward asked.

_Say if I was a human girl and I was on my period. Y'know because human girls bleed during that time. What would you do?_

Edward laughed and came closer to her. "So you're asking me what I would do if you had a bleeding period?"

Bella nodded. He grinned.

"I'd eat you out of course."

_OH MY GOD THAT IS SO GROSS! _Bella mentally screamed, backing up and shaking her head over and over again. Edward was on the ground laughing at her reaction. She put her paw over her eyes and kept shaking her head. _EDWARD MASEN YOU PERVERT!!_

"Oh come on you know you laughed. I wouldn't do anything silly! I'd mind my own business and go on with my day!"

_Oh well how was I supposed to know! I thought vamps would drink any kind of blood!_

Edward was still laughing. "Okay sweetie let me explain this to you. Alright your standard vampire will drink human blood. Unless it's chilled, human blood goes sour quickly. We call it dead blood."

_Oh how creative_

"Dead blood smells about as appetizing as sour meat and tastes about the same."

Bella laughed and laid down in the grass. Edward sat with her like he had a long time ago. She covered him with her tail and nuzzled him lightly. He laid back against her.

"I missed you," he sighed against her fur. "Everything about you."

_I missed you too_

TBC

Another chapter! I have no internet and no energy to commute to get it. Medication withdrawal sucks!


	9. Chapter 9

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 9,

When the dawn broke Bella changed back. She stood and stretched. Edward tried not to gape. He pulled off his shirt and gave it to her. Then he carried her back. She had fallen asleep in his arms by the time they reached her home. Darius was just getting to bed when they got there.

"She pass out?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Edward said, "where's her bed?"

Darius nodded towards one of the rooms. Edward carried her in and tucked her under the blankets. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Sweet dreams."

"D'you miss sleeping?" Darius asked when he came back out.

"Only beside her," Edward answered quietly. "Later."

Darius nodded and shuffled off to bed.

---

Edward sighed and turned the page in his book. They were enjoying a nice quiet morning before he was going to leave. Bella wanted to go to the beach and would be arriving in an hour.

"What if I don't want you to go?" Tanya asked.

"Well you should have said something before I promised her I'd go," Edward shrugged. "It would be the same answer if it were anyone else."

"You spend so much time with her though," she reminded him, "most of your time actually. I had to drag you on our honeymoon."

"In all fairness I had just found out that Bella was alive. Look, I realize I haven't been giving you a lot of attention lately."

"Lately?"

Edward took her hands and kissed her lightly. "This weekend, we'll go away. Down to Mexico or something."

"Mexico? Fun in the sun?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"I like shiny things," he grinned. "She's my best friend, Tanny, but you're my wife."

Tanya smiled and kissed him. "I can live with that."

Edward kissed her forehead before leaving.

---

Bella pulled up and Edward came out. He had been expecting her usual mustang but that wasn't what she brought. She was leaning against a beautiful motorcycle.

"You can handle something like this right?" she asked.

"Yeah no problem."

He had never ridden a motorcycle before. Bella knew instantly.

"Rosalie is working on my baby. Apparently when enough vamps put their minds to it they can get what they want."

"Bells your car is fine, it's just blotchy in the paint job, rusty, kinda junky..."

"Don't you worry wolf girl," Rosalie said, "by the end of the day you will have the best car in Forks that doesn't belong to one of us."

Bella smiled. "Thanks Rose."

"And take care of Edward. He's never been on a bike before."

Edward rolled his eyes and Bella passed him a helmet. Edward gave her a pained look. "It's the law, Edward."

"It's pink."

"Light red," Bella insisted. She put her own helmet, silver with a howling wolf painted on it, and got on. "Hold on tight."

"Strip me of my masculinity," he sighed.

"Don't worry bud, all that abercrombie did that already. Seriously, I need Dev to give you a makeover."

"Thank you!" Emmett said from the garage. "Tanya, my sympathies. Does Edward actually have a penis?"

"Oh yeah," Tanya said, coming to sit out on the porch. "Nice bike Bella. I didn't think you would have one."

"I'm full of surprises I guess," Bella shrugged. "Hold on or you'll fly off."

"Um...here?" he asked, putting his hands on her arms. Bella laughed and put his arms around her waist.

"Try like this. You'll be more secure."

Edward would have blushed if he was human. He could feel the warmth of her body through the leather jacket.

"Just one more thing," Tanya said. She came up and turned his head. Bella sighed as Tanya kissed him. Really kissed him. Bella glanced over and Rosalie was rolling her eyes and Emmett was pretending to gag. It was fairly long for a goodbye for a couple hours kisses.

"God don't you just hate those people who will just mac on their partner in public?" Bella asked.

"Unless I'm the guy, yes," Emmett agreed.

Bella looked back at Tanya. She finally took her tongue out of Edward's mouth and pulled away.

"I kind of feel like I should pay you now," Bella said.

"What can I say? My man is sexy and kissable."

"Oh I know," Bella said, "really, I do."

"Things change in a century pup," Tanya said. "Promise you'll miss me baby?"

"I promise."

Bella started the bike and Tanya kissed him again. This time she hit the gas and went. She felt Edward's arms return to her middle and she kept going faster. She got onto the highway and they rode in silence. Edward knew she was mad and he had an idea why. He held onto her and sighed.

"Sorry if I'm keeping you," she said.

"Tanya can get overly jealous. She thinks that I can't be friends with a girl."

Edward moved a little and looked around. He couldn't imagine why humans liked this but he knew why a vampire would. They passed the treaty line and he didn't even notice. He was too busy enjoying himself with her. He knew better than to say anything while Bella fumed.

They got to the beach and stopped. They got off the bike and Edward took his helmet off. Bella took hers off and shook her head to get her hair down. Or at least that's what she would have said if he asked. She really just wanted to look sexy.

It seemed to work, Edward was looking at her. He smiled at her. "Still mad?"

"Nah," she shrugged, "not at you. But that wife of yours better watch it."

"Tanya just...she..."

"She thinks I'm a threat," Bella said with a shrug.

"Are you?" Edward asked.

Bella smiled and headed towards the waves, shrugging out of her jacket as she went. He grabbed the bag she had brought and he set up a towel for her and one for him. He mostly just wanted to sit on it. Bella took her pants off and she was wearing a nice two piece that made him ache a bit.

"Bella you look lovely," he said. He reached out and took her hand. She winced and pulled it back.

"Sorry, I forgot all about it," Edward said looking at his hand. He pulled his wedding ring of and dropped it on the towel. "I really should get a gold one."

"Come on, let's go," she said. She headed off to the water and let it come over her. She knelt down in the surf and the tide rolled over her knees. "Remember how we always talked about going to the beach one day?"

"Seems like forever ago," he said, sitting next to her.

"It was forever ago," she sighed. She stood and walked further. Edward watched the wave come up and lick her hips. The sun was hidden behind the clouds but he could still see the water glitter on her skin. She was still so beautiful.

"Are you a threat?" he asked.

"That all depends on you," Bella answered. "If you love her and are happy then I'm happy."

Edward smiled at her. He stood up and tackled her into the water. She yelped and when they came up she slapped his shoulder.

"Edward Cullen you brat!"

He lifted her into his arms and smiled.

"Walk with me," he said.

"Are you going to put me down so I can walk?" she asked. Edward nodded and set her down. They walked through the surf together.

"So then I walked up to him and then...OW!"

"What?" Edward cried looking around. "What happened?"

Bella picked her foot up and there was a squished jelly fish under it. "Oh god ow!"

Chuckling, Edward sat her down. "I'd pee on it if I could still pee."

"I'm not into the water sports there bud."

Edward looked at her foot.

"You have no idea what to do do you?" Bella asked.

"Nope. Never been stung before and until recently all of the people I spent time with were vampires. I don't think you're in any danger though."

"I'll just sit it off," Bella sighed, "it'll heal in a few minutes."

Edward turned around and pulled her onto his back. Bella giggled and hugged him around the neck.

"Aw you're so sweet Eddie-poo!"

"Keep that up and I'll dump ya in the ocean," he warned.

"I think I kinda like you being the strongest one between us," Bella said with a grin.

"Good thing too, carrying this big butt of yours."

"You'll pay for that pal."

He laughed and looked back at her. "What can you do?"

"Oh my god like no way!"

Edward and Bella looked over.

"Look Dev is Bella and Edward on the same beach as us!" Darius said brightly. "What a coinkidink!"

"Subtlety isn't your forte," Edward sighed.

"We came to make sure that you don't eat mom," Devon said, "and to a lesser extent to meet the pack here."

"I'm not going to eat Bella," Edward assured them, "and the pack is on the reservation."

"Yeah that's why were here," Devon said, "this is the reservation."

"No, no if this was the reservation there would be some wolves looking for me."

"That's right Cullen," Jacob said. Edward turned. "What are you doing here?"

Edward let Bella down and stood a bit in front of her. "Walking in the surf."

"You know this could be in violation of the treaty," Jacob said with a smug smirk.

"You a member of the pack?" Darius asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said, his smirk turning into a smile. "Jacob Black. I'm the Alpha."

Darius shook his hand. "I'm Darius and this is my son Devon, and this is Bella."

"Your wife or something?" Jacob asked.

"No."

Jacob walked up to her and came face to face with an angry Edward. "Back off."

"So you can take her off and eat her leech?" Jacob asked. "Consider me her protecter as far as you're concerned."

Bella folded her arms and pushed Edward aside. "What makes you think I need protecting?" she asked.

Darius pulled Edward back and grinned. "Watch this," he whispered.

"He's a vampire, therefore very dangerous. You were probably charmed by him and..."

"Are you telling me about vampires?" Bella asked.

"I know it's a shock, but I know young wolf..."

"How old do you think I am?" Bella asked, folding her arms.

"You look about my age," he answered. "So sixteen or seventeen."

"He's gone," Devon snickered.

"In the year nineteen-ten I watched as European vampires slaughtered my pack and my parents. I almost lost my son the day he was born to a vampire and I lost my second child to a vampire. I met a vampire doctor when I was living in Chicago ninety years ago that had dedicated his life to saving people. I know vampires, little boy, and I know werewolves and I know you aren't one."

Jacob looked angrily at her. "You think I'm lying?"

"Oh no, I'm sure you're probably the Alpha of whatever you are."

"See and it's that strong personality that just keeps making me want to have crazy sex with her," Darius sighed.

"Dad really? Now?"

Darius and Devon were grinning from ear to ear. Edward looked concerned but he trusted the foggy minds of the lycans next to him. Then it hit him. They were different from the wolves from La Push. He could read Jacob's mind with perfect accuracy (and hated it) but his lycan friends had minds that were like muddy water. Edward heard the rest of the pack approaching. Sam, who had lost his place when Jacob claimed his birthright, looked sour. Quil and Embry looked ready for a good fight and Leah looked bored. The others were looking indifferent.

"Hey guys," Jacob said, "this girl here doesn't believe that we're werewolves."

Bella watched as the group phased. After they got done showing off they phased back.

"Do you want more proof?" Embry asked with a grin.

"Me? No, no I have all the proof I need."

The boys grinned.

"Why don't you show us yours then," Jacob suggested.

"What's the point?" Devon asked with a shrug.

"You wanna go punk?" Quil demanded.

"Devon, sweetheart, I don't think..."

"Your mommy won't let you," Quil laughed.

"You should keep better control of your friends. That mouth of his could get you both in trouble."

"Giving me lessons on being Alpha?"

"Yeah, I am. First off, you're a shifter not a werewolf. You just take on the appearance of a wolf. Second, you're arrogant, a good leader is never arrogant. Third, you don't command respect. Fourth, you have a hot temper."

"Where do you get off telling me what I am?" Jacob demanded.

"Edward can I borrow your ring please?" Bella asked holding her hand out. Edward hesitantly gave it to her. He saw her clench her teeth but nothing more. "Hold out your hand."

Jacob did and she put the ring in his hand. When she dropped the ring there was a small burn in her palm.

"Is it burning?"

"No, that's just a legend," Jacob said.

Bella held up her hand. "Silver poisons a lycan's blood with too much exposure. My father was killed with a silver sword."

Jacob tossed the ring back and Edward caught it.

"Now about this treaty thing," she said, "I brought Edward here without knowing there was some treaty. So if you have a problem with that you can take it up with me."

"A treaty is a treaty," Sam said stepping forward. "The vamp crossed it."

"Let's go Bella," Edward said.

"If he wants to fight about it it'll be with me," Bella said, "I brought you here."

"As a rule I don't fight girls," Sam said.

"Bella..."

"No, I'm not going to let them use my name and kick me off of the beach."

"She sounds like she's on the rag," Embry snored.

"It's like he wants her to pummel him," Devon sighed. "I got your back mom."

"Alright," Same said, "one battle. If I win, the vamp violated the treaty."

"If I win the beach isn't part of your little treaty zone. And you have to stop calling yourselves werewolves."

"Sounds fair," Sam said with a grin. "Whose your second?"

"There are no seconds," Bella said, "just you and me."

"Alpha to Alpha, I like this," Darius muttered. Devon nodded in agreement.

"Battle ends when the other can't get up. No death."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever let's go punk."

Sam pulled his shirt off and threw it aside. He also took off his pants.

"Bella you don't have to do this," Edward said as Bella turned to them. "I mean we could just...just..." Bella had taken off her top and Devon was the only one not gawking. Bella turned back and Sam was in an expendable pair of underwear.

"You're completely naked," he said.

"I like that suit," she shrugged. "Let's do this."

Bella phased quicker and tackled him just as he finished. She snapped at him and he kicked her off.

"Don't worry," Darius said, "she can hold her own."

Edward was almost too afraid to look. Bella was on her feet again and her body crashed into Sam's. They pushed against each other. Bella felt the sand giving under her feet. She ducked out of the way and Sam lost his balance. She tackled him and bit into the back of his neck.

Darius and Edward were watching anxiously. Devon, however was distracted. He had looked over into the pack and spotted the only woman there. She was watching the fight though. Devon picked up a small pebble and hit it off of her leg. She looked over and smiled slightly. There wasn't anything else around them. Devon walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm Devon," he said.

"Leah," she said with a shy smile. "So how long have you been here?"

"Since the end of the spring. Hopefully we'll stick around for a while."

"I've been here all my life. Not nearly as exciting."

"So um...total shot in the dark but d'you wanna go out tonight?"

"I'd love to," she mumbled, blushing. "Pick me up about seven?"

"That would be great."

"Leah! Pay attention!" Seth hissed.

They both looked at the battle. The two wolves had gotten a bit bloodier since the battle began but it was obvious who was going to win. Bella tackled Sam and fastened her jaw on his neck but careful not to bite down and hurt him.

Sam phased back and Bella did as well. She reached down and helped him stand before going back to her friends. Darius handed her the swimsuit she had been wearing and she changed. He then checked over her injuries that weren't too bad.

"So Dev has a date huh?" Bella asked.

"Yep, he asked that girl over there. He won't stop blushing."

"You didn't have to do that," Edward said.

"I wanted to. Nobody messes with me or my family."

Darius quietly took his leave, dragging his love struck son. Edward touched her cheek gently.

"Bella...if we don't leave I'll do something I know I'll regret."

"Ouch," she whispered.

"No, I mean...I don't want to be that guy. The one that plays with girls."

Bella sighed. "Why are you married to her?"

"Because up until you showed up again I was sure that I loved her."

"But?"

"But I see you and I remember a tiny apartment in Chicago where all we had was each other."

Bella smiled slightly and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I remember the way it felt to have sex with you and then to lay with you in my arms."

"Then leave her," Bella said, "leave her and we can pick things up where we left off."

"I can go back to dying in Chicago?" Edward asked.

"No! Before you got sick," Bella laughed.

"I can't believe you still see me that way," he said, "I thought you would have gotten over me by now."

Bella hugged close to him and sighed. "Edward when I'm with you I feel like I'm whole. You're the one I want to spend forever with."

Edward sighed and pulled away. "We should get back. It's getting late."

"Yeah," Bella sighed. He walked back towards their towels and she followed sadly. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have just married someone to be married. There must have been something about Tanya that made him happy enough to devote the rest of his life to her. But all the same, she saw him first. She had called dibs. It wasn't her fault he didn't come looking for her.

"You're blaming me for something aren't you? You have that look in your eyes."

"You never came to find me! If you had just come looking for me there wouldn't be a problem!"

"But I didn't," Edward said, grabbing up the towels and the beach bag. "As much as I wish I had things are the way they are."

Bella still pouted. Edward offered to drive home and she agreed. Secretly it was because she wanted to hug him from behind the whole way home.

"Are you just agreeing so you can feel me up?" he asked with a grin.

"Okay seriously stop doing that! You said you can't read my mind!"

Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I don't have to. You have an honest face. Plus I know you."

She pouted again and put on the helmet. "Be nice to me or I'll fondle you below the belt on the way home."

"You would," Edward sighed. "But please don't. The last thing I need is to crash because I'm being molested."

Bella sat on the bike and held onto him. He kicked it into life and sped off. She laid her head on his back and sighed. She felt him take one hand off of the bars and cover hers.

"Bella I do love you," he promised.

She smiled against him.

---

"Did you have fun?" Carlisle asked when Edward came in.

"It was interesting," Edward sighed, falling into one of the chairs.

"Tell me about it," Carlisle ordered as he put his book aside.

"Well, Bella stepped on a jelly fish and stung her foot. Darius and Devon showed up to make sure I wasn't eating her."

Carlisle laughed at that and Esme giggled.

"Hey Edward," Tanya said coming in. She kissed his cheek. "How was the beach?"

"I was just telling Carlisle about it actually," Edward said. Tanya sat on his lap and he continued. "So then Jacob and his merry band of misfits showed up."

"You went to La Push?! Why in the world did you go there?"

"Bella was driving and she didn't know there was a treaty," Edward sighed. "It was great though, Jacob started trying to explain why vampires were bad."

Carlisle snorted. "How did that go?"

"She schooled him. Then she told him why he isn't a lycan but a shapeshifter."

"Really? Well that's interesting. How did she know?"

"I know know exactly how," Edward shrugged, "but she had him hold my ring and it didn't burn him."

Tanya looked at him. "Why would it?"

"It's pure silver," Edward answered, "which is why I'm going to pick up a gold one. I feel bad for wearing what can poison my friend."

"But did you get into any trouble?" Carlisle asked, ignoring the ring comment. "We aren't going to have wolves storming the place are we?"

Edward shook his head. "In fact Sam tried to challenge her on it and they ended up having a fight. Bella won and now the beach isn't a part of the treaty and they can't call themselves werewolves anymore. It was awesome! Oh, and her son has a crush on that Leah Clearwater."

"Well that's sweet," Esme giggled, "I hope they work out."

"I didn't know Bella was the alpha in their family...pack...group."

"Not officially," Edward said, "but she sure seemed like it. They both follow her like a pack would. Plus her dad was. She actually got pretty angry with Jacob over it."

"Jacob is a tool, it's not hard to get pretty angry with him," Tanya said. "So was that all you guys did?"

"Yes," he said, "we were alone for maybe a half hour during that time we talked about when I was human and some of the silly things we would do and how we had always talked about going to the beach. We didn't have sex and we didn't make out."

"Did you kiss her?"

"On the forehead like I do with Alice, Esme or Rosalie."

Tanya sighed and smiled. "I trust you Eddie, I know you wouldn't hurt me like that."

"You're right, I won't. Where do you want to go this weekend?"

"We could go back to Italy," she suggested. Edward wrinkled his nose at that. "What's wrong with Italy?"

"I don't like being near Aro. Something about him...he just creeps me out."

"Fair enough. Oh! Let's go see the penguins!"

Edward raised one eyebrow. "Sweetheart I'm offering to take you anywhere in the world and you want to go play with the penguins?!"

Tanya smiled. "Just seeing if you would. No but really I want to go somewhere romantic."

"Which reminds me," Carlisle said, "Esme and I are flying out on Thursday night for the island."

"That's great! You two always come back so refreshed," Tanya said.

"Turns out men really like it when they get freaky sexy," Edward said slowly, laughing as Tanya hit him on the shoulder.

"Let's just go to the country and have a few days to ourselves."

"It's a date," he said. Tanya kissed him and her phone vibrated.

"It's Katie. Apparently she's having boy drama."

"Have fun with that."

Tanya sighed and answered as she left.

"She wants to go back to Alaska," Carlisle said.

"Oh yeah," Edward sighed, "and she wants me to come with her."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Bella does it?" Carlisle asked quietly.

Edward shrugged. Sure his wife could have problems with her jealousy, but she was also very close with her sisters. Edward knew that asking her to be here with him was like asking him to leave his family to stay with her.

"Edward Bella's car is done," Rosalie said. "Wanna take it to her?"

"Not right now," he sighed.

Bella had a lot of hobbies that she had acquired through the years. She got along great with all of his family and at least one hobby in common with each of them. Plus she was local. But she also had a family. Tanya reappeared and sighed.

"I have to go back home," she said, "Katie said the crazy one was dumped and needs an intervention. I'll try to be back soon okay."

"Take your time," Edward encouraged, "if your sister needs you that's where you should be."

"I'll call when I get there," Tanya said. She leaned down and kissed him quickly. "Love you."

"Be safe."

She left and Carlisle's grin seemed to grow.

"Don't even think it," Edward sighed. "Carlisle I'm not going to do something like that."

"But you want to."

"Okay do you want me to be married to Tanya or Bella?" Edward growled. "Make up your damn mind! You were the one pushing me to get over her."

"These things don't just happen," Carlisle said. "I can tell when you're unhappy Edward. It shines in your eyes."

Edward was silent. Yes he wanted to be with Bella. But he didn't want to hurt Tanya. In fact he was certain that this resurge in feelings was just from seeing his former love again.

"I need to clear my head," he sighed.

"Have fun with that."

Edward walked out the door and got into his volvo.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 10,

Edward found himself with Bella. So much for clearing his head. He had even jumped in his vanquish to speed away from his problems. He had done pretty well until he turned around.

When she opened the door and he saw her he felt like something clicked. She looked simply beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she had flour on her skin. She wore an apron with hand prints on it that looked like it had been made by a child in an art class. Everything about her screamed domestic and comfortable. She smelled like sugar. He knew baking was a hobby of hers. She had always enjoyed baking when they were together in Chicago. Mostly because they rarely got the chance to because of the war and the limited sugar.

He knew in that moment that was never going to get over her. She was always going to be the girl he wanted to be with. He had tried to get over her and had nearly succeeded but when he saw her again he had been thrown right back to the beginning. Of all the cities in all the world they wound up here. If that wasn't some sort of fate intervention he didn't know what was. Carlisle would tell him that everything happened for a reason.

"Edward? When you're done being a statue I'll be in the.."

She was cut off with his lips. He held her face in his hands and dominated her lips with his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and her arms curled around his middle.

"Edward...bed...now..." she panted.

He was already on his way. She was in his arms and their lips were fused again.

"Yeah don't mind me," Darius grumbled, turning up the television.

"Oven. Fifteen. Three-fifty."

Darius rolled his eyes. Even in mid kiss she was still telling him what to do.

Edward pushed Bella onto the bed and came down on her. He kissed her again and she tugged on his shirt. He sat up and pulled his shirt off to satisfy her before going back to her lips. She moaned softly into his kiss and that seemed to snap something into him.

"Oh god I can't do this."

"What? Why? You were doing fine."

"No Bella I..." he sighed when his phone vibrated. He grabbed it and groaned again. "Hey, Tanya, what's up?"

"You couldn't even wait an hour before going to her."

Edward looked around out of habit. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You're with her right now! I know it! Your car is in the driveway!"

"We aren't doing anything," Edward said, "just hanging out."

"No, you know what Edward I know what you were going to do. It's obvious in your voice. I just thought you would at least have the decency to dump me first."

"Tanya..."

She hung up and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella said quietly.

"No, don't be," he sighed, moving off of her and rolling onto his back. "I'm such an idiot. I knew if I came here...every time I'm with you I have to work so hard to keep from doing this. I just thought that it was a quick thing. You know, like we could be friends. I didn't want to hurt anybody."

Bella fidgeted. "Edward she knew what I was to you. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy. I'm sorry you're hurting."

"We're technically married still aren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah...technically."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm not good at being a husband."

"I wouldn't say that, I thought you did a great job."

"I should have come after you." Bella laid beside him and rubbed light circles on his stomach. He put his hand on hers and kissed it. "I wouldn't recommend trusting me with your heart. I keep breaking it."

With a sigh Bella moved ontop of him and kissed him. "Edward, stop."

"I feel like I should give myself distance from you out of some sort of respect for what I ruined with her," he sighed, "but being with you feels so right."

"If it doesn't feel right then don't do it," Bella advised, "if being with me right now feels right I'm all yours."

Edward smiled and kissed her. It started slow but built up. He held her tight and broke the kiss when she needed to breathe.

"We belong together," she whispered, "forever."

"Forever," he agreed in the same whisper. "You smell different. Sweeter somehow."

"My time of the month," Bella giggled. "Ideal mating time if you were a lycan."

"I wish I was," he said, holding her hands, "but then again we would have our own little soccer team running around."

Bella laughed. "Probably not. Ask Darius I hate being pregnant."

"It's true! She whined the whole time!"

Edward laughed at that.

"Though with you I think I would have been able to have a few."

Edward hugged her. "I remember I was so angry with you when you miscarried and you didn't seem upset."

"Yeah. Then when I was crying you held me and told me that everything was going to be okay."

She nuzzled his chest and he held her tighter. She felt him stroke her hair gently before he kissed the top of her head.

"When I came back to the hospital and you were gone I thought I was going to die right there."

Edward hugged her tighter and she looked up at him. She let him kiss her and was happy when he took it further. As they kissed Bella was happy that he worked to rid her of her shirt. They broke the kiss to get it over her head and she sat up. Edward smiled and kissed her neck. Bella tilted her head back and he kissed her throat. Her skin was so warm under her lips. He could feel her racing heart and the blood just below her skin. She smelled so sweet and musky that it was intoxicating. He trailed down her chest and while he kissed he worked on getting rid of her bra.

Unfortunately Edward wasn't exactly smooth. He had never been good with bras when he was human and his skills hadn't improved.

"Having some trouble stud?" Bella giggled.

"No, I just want to be careful so that I don't rip it."

Bella giggled and he managed to get rid of her bra. "You're too cute."

"Cute?" Edward grinned, "I don't know if I like being cute."

Bella smiled and cupped between his legs. "You haven't changed," she purred, "my big boy."

Edward's grin widened and he rid them of their pants. He looked over her. She had scars on her stomach from a vampire but it was somehow endearing. He touched her warm skin. She had beautiful breasts that always distracted him. She took a sharp breath when he licked her nipple. He had learned some things since they last met like this and he was eager to see her response.

Two fingers slipped into her as he teased her nipple with his tongue and his thumb pushed lightly on her clit.

"Oh god..." Bella moaned.

Edward knew better then to assume that she was going to lay back and melt. So he wasn't surprised when she grabbed him.

"Edward...in me...now...!"

"So you're ordering me around are you?" He asked with a playful smirk, "I don't think I like that."

He held her hands in his and smiled when she struggled a bit. She glared at him and he kissed her.

"Now now I can't pleasure you when you get in my way," he said.

Bella pouted. "Edward...baby..."

Edward smiled and kissed her again. This time she slipped her hands free and pushed on top of him. "Sweetheart don't make this difficult," he chuckled.

Bella felt his hands on her hips and he switched positions. He obeyed her wishes though and slid into her. She was warm and welcoming.

"Man that is chilly," Bella gasped. Edward grinned and began moving.

"But you'll still love it," he promised. "I'm much stronger than I used to be."

Bella was about to say something else when he showed off his new strength and she thought she was going to faint from the pleasure.

"Edward...oh god...like that!"

Her nails dug into his back as he moved. She kissed him hard and one hand slipped up into his hair.

"Bella..." he panted into her neck. He kissed her skin and shifted a bit to give her even more pleasure.

"Ed...ward...I'm...ah..."

"Baby cum for me," he whispered in her ear.

She did and he kissed her cheek as her hands tightened in his hair and on his back. He came as she did and held her tight as it passed. He pulled back and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Edward," she whispered, "always have."

"Then let's go back to where we left off," he murmured.

"Aw you two are so sweet!"

Bella laughed and hugged Edward. So this was what true happiness was.

---

Bella was sitting on Edward's lap watching the History channel.

"What's on?" Jasper asked. He was hoping it was a civil war documentary.

"Something about vampires," Edward said, "way off but entertaining all the same."

"It' just nice to see you two," Jasper sighed, falling onto the sofa. "Usually you're out humping like crazed bunnies."

"Hey kids," Carlisle said, walking in. "Edward you got another letter."

"If it has poop in it again I don't want it."

"And Bella got a package," Carlisle said handing it to her. He handed the letter to Edward.

"I wasn't expecting anything," Bella said.

"Dear asshole you broke my heart I hope you die," Edward read. "Well that's nice. What did you get?"

Bella got the large envelope open and Edward saw a cloud of powder before he heard Bella scream. She was on her feet in an instant and running to the bathroom. Carlisle was gone before Edward even knew what had happened.

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked at it. "Powdered silver," he said quickly before running off after Bella.

Carlisle was helping her towel off all of the remaining powder. She was completely naked and he could already see burns on her body.

_Edward take over, I'm going to call Esme and have her pick up some cleaners._

Edward nodded and went to her. He carried her upstairs to the shower and set her on the edge of the tub.

"Bella, don't die okay."

"I won't die," she growled. She was in a horrid mood and he didn't blame her. He washed her carefully with cool water.

"It's all off," he said. He grabbed a warm fluffy towel and patted her dry gently. "Carlisle and Esme are going to clean to make sure it's all gone. Talk to me, are you okay?"

"I have burns all down my chest and my stomach."

"But your good parts are fine right?"

Bella glared at him. "Not ready to start laughing yet."

"Fair enough."

Edward carried her into the room they basically shared, and set her on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" Edward asked. Bella took his hand and put it on her chest.

"It's like an ice pack," she sighed with a slight smile.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked, "besides this."

"I don't know exactly. Tonight is gonna suck."

Edward nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"If you want. Devon is probably off with his girlfriend and I don't know if Darius is going out. He doesn't like running in the rain. I don't know if I'll go out. I might just sleep here."

"You can do that too," Edward said. The smaller burns were already healed but the biggest and nastiest one still looked so. If Edward didn't love her so much he wouldn't touch it. He smiled, "mommy's on her way."

Esme burst in and shooed Edward out of the way. "Oh honey that looks horrible."

She wasn't lying. Bella's skin had bubbled up and it was very red and there was a little yellow there.

"Bella I got some ointment for you," Esme said, "this will help with the burning. I can't believe this happened!"

"I'm really worn out," Bella sighed, "must have gotten deeper than I thought."

"Are you going out tonight?" she asked, putting the ointment on with a cotton swab.

"I don't think so. I've been so tired lately and this isn't helping."

"I'm going to make you some soup okay," Esme said. Bella nodded and Esme left them alone.

"Bella," Edward said sitting with her, "I'm sorry. I should have known something like this would happen."

"Don't worry about it okay, I'm fine."

Edward laid beside her and kissed her. "I still feel bad that you're hurt."

Bella smiled and held his hand. He brought her hand up and kissed it. They had gone back to the way things were. Their old wedding bands shone on their fingers and they were completely happy with each other. Edward felt bad for hurting Tanya, but he knew it had been only a matter of time since meeting Bella again that they would be together.

---

Bella walked into the house she used to share with her boys. Darius was cooking dinner and Devon was searching channels. She got a smile from each of them and gave her son a hug.

"How are you bud?"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Homework done?"

"Yes." This time it was in a groan.

Bella kissed his honey-blonde head. "You look handsome today."

"You're my mom, you're supposed to say that," he sighed with a smile. He looked back at her.

"Well, you are. Do you have a date?"

"No, but Leah is coming over in a bit. We're gonna watch movies."

"You two are just going to watch movies? Nothing else?" Bella asked with a knowing grin.

"Moooom!"

"Just be safe Devvy, please," Bella begged.

"If you stop calling me that."

"Eh, not worth it," she sighed, ruffling his hair. She went in and gave Darius a hug.

"Well you're in a good mood," Devon laughed.

"That's what happens when you have sex son," Darius said. "But I must say Bella you are positively glowing."

"I'm just in a great mood!" she giggled hugging him tight. "Edward is taking me on a honeymoon. He won't tell me where though."

"I thought the wedding came first."

Bella shrugged. "Well we didn't feel the need for a wedding. I mean we had one a long time ago."

"Well whatever works. Now can you stop hugging me?"

"I'm just so happy!"

"I'm starting to think mom is happy."

"What happened to your chest?" Darius asked. Bella looked down and saw a little bit of the burn was visible over the neck of her shirt.

"Oh, an accident the other day."

"Let me see," he said. Bella lifted up her shirt and both of them winced. Her upper chest down the top of her breasts and some of her cleavage was still burned. "Shit what did you run into?"

"I'm thinking the ex is involved," Bella said. "It doesn't hurt as bad but still. Edward has been so sweet helping me. He's like a walking ice pack."

"His ex did this?" Darius growled. "How?"

"Sent a package filled with powdered silver," Bella said, "I have no proof that it was her but I wouldn't doubt it. Edward has been trying to find who did it."

"How bad was this? You haven't completely healed yet!"

"Yeah I thought that was weird too. Exhaustion probably."

"I want you to keep an eye on it," Darius said, "did the doc look at it?"

"Yeah, they take care of me."

"They're good people surprisingly," Devon sighed. "That sucks."

Darius laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Hey guys," Edward said. He saw Bella showing her chest and rolled his eyes.

"She likes to show off her boobs as a sign of affection," Darius teased.

"Well I hope she isn't affectionate with a lot of other guys," Edward chuckled as he hugged her from behind.

"That ex of yours did this though?" Devon asked.

"I'm almost completely certain," Edward said sadly. "I should have known she would do something like this."

"C'mon man you can't see the future. I'm just glad you're taking care of our Bells."

"Next time I see that bitch I'll definitely take care of her," Devon muttered.

"Dev you know I don't condone violence."

"Well what if you had died?" Devon cried. "Anybody with a pair of eyes can see how happy you two are and...you know what I don't know why I'm surprised."

"I appreciate your concern sweetheart," Bella said, going over and hugging him. "I'm a big girl though and I can handle anything."

Devon glared. "Whatever you say mom."

"So where are you taking her?" Darius asked to change the subject.

"Nope, not gonna say. The only people who know are Alice and Esme."

"Is it that island that you told me about that one time?"

"No, Carlisle and Esme are going out there. He's had a lot more free time at this hospital so he can take more days off. He clusters them differently or something. Esme said we can go whenever we want as long as it isn't occupied."

"What island?" Devon asked.

"Carlisle bought an island for Esme and named it after her back in the fifties," Edward said with a slight smile, "it's a tropical paradise that they use to get away and celebrate their anniversary. This time it actually is."

"I was going to say, they went a couple months ago."

"But the place I have for you will take your breath away. I even packed your bags for you so you wouldn't get a hint."

Bella pouted. "Eddie tell me!"

"Nope! You'll find out tomorrow when we get there."

"Tomorrow! It's that far?!"

"Well our plane leaves at seven tonight," he reminded her. "We should get going if we want to make it."

"Oh, right. Okay boys you be good and don't start any fires. Don't kill any vampires unless provoked and please, please don't have unprotected sex Devon."

"Yeah, mom yeah bye!"

Bella hugged them both and left with Edward.

---

Edward had plugged her ears each time the pilot announced where they were going and blindfolded her when they got into the rental car. He was dead set on this being an absolute secret. She was so giddy she could hardly wait.

"Edward where in the world are we?! Can't I see yet?!"

"Not yet," he said with a grin.

"Please! Please! Please!"

"Not yet silly," he chuckled.

They drove for a while and the road started to get a little bumpier. Finally they got to a cabin and Edward got out. He took her hands and took off her blindfold. Bella blinked a few times and looked around. A sweet and spicy scent hit her nose and she took in all the beauty of the forest around her.

"Edward is this...?" she gasped.

"I told you you'd like it."

Bella jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. The hill overlooked the vast forest with castle ruins in the distance.

"How did you know where it was?" Bella asked, sobbing as she pulled away.

"Aro's mind. Alice and Esme helped me pinpoint the location. Am I close?"

"Very," Bella sobbed with a smile, "down there in that valley is where we lived. We used to come up here on warm afternoons and picnic. Oh Edward I love you so much!"

"Didn't I promise you I'd bring you back to Ireland?" he asked. Bella kissed him and took his hand. They ran down the hill towards the trees. They slowed to a walk a little ways in.

"This is it," she said as they reached a clearing.

"They say it's haunted."

"They talk a lot," Bella giggled.

But she could see where that would be spread around. She felt incredible sadness around her. The skeletons of old homes were covered in moss and some flowers. She held his hand as they walked in.

"That's where my grandparents lived. They would watch me when I was too little to go out running."

"I can't imagine someone keeping you back," Edward chuckled.

"Oh I never said they succeeded," Bella giggled. She went to another ruined house and went inside. "This was our home."

She could still remember everything as it was. She remembered the woven carpet on the floor before the fireplace where she would sit and play games with her mother. Edward watched as she walked through in amazement. She seemed different, like she was years in the past. He wished he could carry his human memories like she did. He didn't remember the house he grew up in or the way his parents looked.

Bella went into the small bedroom. Nothing was really left. She knew the vampires probably put out the fires before they left to keep the whole forest from being swallowed up. She sat lightly on the charred remains of her tiny bed and picked up pottery shards.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"On the last full moon I fell asleep and had a dream. I ended up eating some moss and got an upset stomach. Dad brought me some water. He must have just set it somewhere."

"You miss them?"

"Very much. But it feels right being back here. Peaceful."

"Closure?"

Bella nodded. She got up and went to the other bedroom. The bed where her parents had slept was molded and collapsed. There wasn't much left of it. Edward held her from behind and she smiled.

"They would have loved you," she said quietly. "Not just because you are my mate but how you are. How you aren't a monster like you could have been. You're trying to live a good life."

"They would be proud of you Bella," he murmured, "I'd say they're happy."

"Do you think so?"

"With all my heart."

Bella smiled and they walked out. Down the way a bit more was a large opening.

"This was the square," Bella said. She went further and knelt down by a heap that was covered in vines and dirt. She pushed it away and Edward knelt beside her. The heap was made of skeletons and ash. "Mom."

"How do you know?"

Bella pointed to the melted gold on the skull.

"The necklace my dad gave her. We don't really care much for jewelry but he found it on the day they met. It was actually how they met. They both saw it and reached for it, then their hands touched."

Edward didn't have anything to say. He stood up and looked at the ruins. They were so beautiful in a haunting way. Bella was saying a prayer.

"Do we bury them?" he asked.

"No," she said, standing, "no point. They are buried. I can't get their remains together to do it in our traditional way."

She sought comfort in his arms. Edward held her and smoothed her hair. She started to cry. He held her and let her cry as long as she wanted. He could tell that it had been bottled up over the years. Night had fallen and she was still crying. She had tried to stop and start walking towards home only to sink to her knees and continue to cry.

"And this is why we don't bottle things up," Edward murmured making her laugh a bit. He rubbed her back and she kept crying. "It's alright Bells," he whispered.

"I miss them so much. All of them. There was no point just prejudice."

"I know love, but you're already overcoming it. You call a coven of vampires family. You hold the still heart of one."

"If only you could have met them...they would have really loved you."

"They're with you right now Bella. They're everywhere."

"You sound like my grandmother," Bella sighed, smiling. Edward rubbed her back and kissed her head. They sat in silence again. Bella was calming down. "I'm so happy I found you," she whispered.

"Me too."

"This place is so beautiful," he murmured, "with the vines and moss and flowers all over the ruins."

She fell asleep soon after. Edward lifted her up. Above him the moon still looked full and the stars were shining bright. He held her gently and she opened her eyes briefly but fell back asleep. He looked up from her face and stopped walking. In front of him he could have sworn he saw the faint outlines of two people. They smiled at him before fading into the night. Then he heard a man's voice in his head.

_Take care of her_

"I intend too," he said quietly, "forever."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 11,

Bella awoke feeling absolutely calm and refreshed.

"Oh my god she lives!" Edward cried. He came over and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good actually," she said with a stretch, "did I fall asleep out there?"

"Out there a day and a half ago," he said. "Are you hungry? I'll make you some eggs if you'd like."

"That would be nice. I had a wonderful dream. My parents were alive and they were hugging me at my wedding. They kept saying how much they loved you and how they were excited for me."

Edward smiled and started cooking. Bella sat at the dining room table sipping some orange juice.

"If the moon was near I'd say let's go down again at night," she said.

"Something special happen at night?" Edward asked, scrambling her eggs like he knew she liked.

"Supposedly we're closer to the spirit world on the full moon."

Edward put some bacon on. "So you believe in ghosts?"

"I guess, yeah," Bella shrugged, "some nights I can hear my parents when I run, like they're running with me."

Edward smiled and cooked. He decided not to tell her about what he may have seen. When the eggs were done he tipped them onto a plate for her. They had cooled just enough when the bacon was done. He gave it to her with a kiss.

"So what were they so excited about in the dream?" Edward asked.

"Being a mom," she said. "Oh my god these are good."

Edward smiled, "well thank you."

"How is it that someone without taste can cook?" Bella asked.

"Food Network," he said with a shrug. "I like cooking for you. It's a nice change."

"Well you were so bad at it when you were human."

Edward laughed and nodded. "I do remember that."

She stood and stretched. "There is a beautiful lake nearby. Swimming?"

Edward nodded and went to get their suits. When he came back Bella was fast asleep on the bed. That was fast. He wondered when she had gone into the bedroom in the first place. So he shook her shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Sleeping?"

Bella shook her head no. "The sun just feels amazing," she stretched and sighed. "I was thinking about that. I don't know how far we are from civilization."

"Scattered settlings."

"Can you go out then?" Bella asked.

Edward looked outside. "If anyone comes by I'll just hang out under water," he shrugged. "Unless you don't want to go."

"And miss out on seeing you half naked? Hell no."

Edward laughed and tossed her the suit. She caught it and watched as he peeled his shirt off and then his pants. He took his boxers down with them and stepped out. She took a moment to admire his physique.

"Hello, Bella, I'm up here."

"I've made my choice."

Edward laughed and pulled on a pair of blue and silver swimming trunks and Bella pouted. "What?"

"They leave everything to the imagination!"

"I have to pee," she declared. She went into the bathroom and Edward sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I do not miss that part of being human," he said with a smile.

"Yeah well what goes in must come out," Bella said over the flushing and the sound of water. "Who picked the soap?"

"You like cucumber melon right?" Edward asked.

"Babe you are so sweet," she cooed.

"I do what I can...Bella?" He was sure he heard her crying.

"I'm disgusting!" She cried. He walked in and she was already in her two piece. "Look at this! I look like bacon!"

"I think you look fine sweetheart," Edward said hugging her, "you're still the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

She sniffed and nodded. "I'm being silly."

"Very," he agreed, "now let's go before it gets too late."

They walked outside. "Race you there," she said.

"You're on," Edward agreed.

They both took off running. Bella heard him running near her and was determined to win. He could be stronger than her but she was going to have the title of the fastest. As they wove through trees Bella saw him neck and neck with her. She saw the sparkling lake ahead. She was going to win!

Thud!

"Damn it all!" Bella cried. She heard Edward splash into the water before he laughed at her.

"Sorry there buddy," he said, coming out of the water. "But if it makes you feel better if you weren't so clumsy you would have beaten me."

"Oh shut up and get my foot out of this!"

Edward, still snickering, untangled her foot from the web of greenery. He pulled her up and dusted her off.

"Aw you left a print of your body in the grass."

Edward grabbed the digital camera they had brought and took a picture. He then took a picture of Bella, still covered in dirt and grass.

"It's completely waterproof incase that glare means you're going to try to destroy the evidence."

Bella's lower lip quivered.

"Bella please don't cry."

He came up and hugged her gently. Bella held his hips and quickly threw him back into the water. Edward popped up and spit out water while she laughed. He playfully glared at her and leapt out of the water at threw seaweed at her. Bella charged at him and he caught her. They rolled around the shallow water, pelting each other with this and that. When they finished Edward had half of the sand on the shore in his hair and in his trunks and Bella had seaweed hanging off of her.

"You look like the swamp thing," he teased.

"If I'm the swamp thing then you're the sand man."

"Let's go in deeper," Edward said.

"Um...okay...how about we don't and just hang out here."

"You scared," Edward asked.

"No!"

Edward took her hands and they swam out deeper.

"Edward I don't...OH MY GOD SOMETHING TOUCHED MY FOOT!"

"That was just some of the vegetation sweetheart," Edward said with a grin.

"Oh my am I tired," Bella fake yawned, "I'm going to hang out by the SOMETHING IS ON MY LEG!!!! IT'S MOVING ON MY LEG!!!

Edward reached down and pulled up the snake. "Huh. Why is there a python here?"

"That. Thing. Tried. To. Kill. Me!"

Edward sighed and threw the snake far out of the water. "Now Bella..." he cut off when he saw Bella at the shore. "Damn she's fast," he sighed. He swam over to her.

"See, here it's nice and shallow and snake free."

"You the fiercest of creatures, afraid of a snake."

"Those things are poisonous! Or they coil around your neck and squeeze! They are just creepy!"

Edward laughed and sat in the shallow water with her. "I'll defend you against any snake that tries to hurt you."

Bella smiled and hugged him. "Mm you're my superhero."

"Did you know there were snakes in this lake?" Edward asked.

"No. Mom wouldn't let me go into the deep water. I had to stay in the shallow. I don't like the vegetation that touches my feet."

She laid back against the sand and stretched. "Screw the cancer this feels great," she sighed happily.

"It really does," Edward agreed. He was glittering in the sunlight and loving it. For some reason he was always completely happy with what he was when Bella was with him, even though she didn't sparkle. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I never thought I'd be back here again. I remember laying here with my mom and dad."

"Did you come here a lot?" Edward asked as he went through the water silently.

"We came here a lot. It was so much fun. I just loved AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL?!" Bella screamed jumping up. Edward laughed so hard he fell back into the water. In his hand was a giant leaf from an underwater plant. "EDWARD CULLEN YOU BRAT!"

Edward was laughing to hard to avoid her tackle. They rolled around in the water, fighting each other. The just ended up laughing as the crawled out of the water. Edward pulled seaweed out of her hair and dusted some sand out as well. He pulled her onto his back and ran back to the cabin at top speed. They got there and Edward stripped them both to shower.

Edward turned on the shower and Bella got in.

"Strangely romantic," she said with a smile.

"Turn around love," he murmured. He grabbed the shampoo he had packed for her and squeezed some into his hand.

"Mmm do I smell coconut?"

"Tropical paradise," Edward read. "It was this or oranges."

"Seriously? Wow."

"You forgot my shampoo didn't you?" Bella guessed.

"You have such beautiful hair," he complimented, changing the subject. He washed it with loving care. He massaged the soap into her scalp to get all of the sand out in a nice slow rhythm. Bella moaned slightly and almost fell asleep against him. "Feel good?"

"You have no idea," she said lazily.

Edward detached the shower head and washed the soap out. He made sure each little grain of sand was gone before rubbing in the conditioner. When he was done her hair was soft and tangle free as he ran his fingers through it several times. Bella gave him the same treatment. He had a bit more sand in his hair.

"Will you let me wash you?" he asked gently. He didn't wait for an answer. He lathered some body wash on his hands. He washed her shoulders first in slow circles that continued up her neck and down her back. His hands then slipped to her stomach. He rubbed the circles again and Bella nearly collapsed against him.

"Edward..." she whispered. He kissed her when she titled her head back. She threaded her fingers through his hair to hold him in place as his soapy hands cupped her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Bella whimpered into his mouth and he smiled.

"Regular showers are boring," he whispered against her lips.

"Good thing I'm here then huh?"

She felt him against her lower back and she knew what she wanted. She turned in his arms and he pouted.

"I was playing with those."

Bella smiled and kissed his neck. "Hold perfectly still," she whispered against his throat. She licked down his chest and abs.

"Bella what are you...oh lord."

Bella began to suck on him. Edward had forgotten she did that and his knees nearly gave out when she swirled her tongue around his tip.

"Bella...oh my god..."

The shower had been his plan to pamper her and finish off with explosive sex. But she wasn't having that by the look of things. She wanted to be in control.

"You have no idea how amazing you are," he groaned.

She nibbled lightly, knowing it wouldn't hurt him and smiled when he tensed. She rubbed him vigorously, smiling as he spilled out over her hand. She knew exactly what kind of energy was building up in him and that he needed a release and he needed it now.

"You know now would be such an easy time to repay you for freaking me out at the lake," she sighed.

"Don't you dare."

Bella grinned and laughed when he tackled her. They topped out of the tub, kissing each other feverishly. He grabbed her and they barely got to the bed. Edward growled and moved her legs with his knee. He slid into her quickly with enough force to shatter human bones. Bella cried out and gripped his shoulders. He held her upper arms as he thrust almost too fast for her to keep up with. He didn't know what it was about this time that made the experience different. He felt less of himself and more the lusting vampire. Her scent was driving him wild. He wanted to hold her and show her just want a real man could do to her.

"Edward!"

Bella winced when she heard something shred. In the heat of the moment she wondered if it was her body. She released quickly but strongly. She was so overwhelmed by the sensation she nearly fainted. Her brain wasn't working again. He kept going and the stimulation brought her to another shattering release. Her head was going to explode she was sure of it! He seemed different. She was reminded of a male wolf when his mate was in heat. Now she understood why some of the females didn't like sex when they were the most fertile. Her groin was so sensitive it hurt.

"Ed...wad...stop..." she groaned, overwhelmed by many sensations. Finally she closed her eyes and drifted.

Edward stopped when he heard her. He coughed up some feathers and looked at her.

"Bella? Bella!"

He could feel her heart so he knew she wasn't dead. He didn't smell any blood so he knew she wasn't badly hurt. He did see the beginnings of bruises on her arms and hips in the shape of his hands. He hoped that she was just sleeping because he had bored her. He would rather take that over knocking her out.

Bella woke as he was checking her head. She felt as light as a cloud but completely full and satisfied.

"Hey handsome," she sighed with a smile

"Bella, did I hurt you? Don't lie to me."

"A little, but nothing serious. Multiple orgasms leave me incredibly sensitive and sore down there."

"You fainted, I was so afraid that you were hurt."

"No way stud, you're just that good."

"I'll make sure to get myself a medal," Edward muttered. "I'm so sorry. I lost control and I could have really hurt you."

"Alright, but you didn't," Bella shrugged, "Edward we've had sex several times before with no problems. I'm not human and fragile."

"But I did hurt you," Edward insisted.

"Alright, fine you hurt me," Bella shrugged. "Oh, and I am very mad at you, I want a divorce," she said in a mock serious tone. Edward glared. "Edward, I'm f-"

"Don't you dare say fine! If you value my sanity at all don't say fine!"

Bella thought about that for a moment. "I'm fine."

"Lies! All lies! I'm taking a vow of chastity!"

"Oh come on don't punish me too!" She moaned. "And kindly tell me why I look like a chicken!"

"Would you rather I have bit you?" Edward grumbled. Bella looked down at the torn pillows.

She grabbed the camera off of the small table by the bed and took a picture. "We'll title it Edward's new diet."

"Don't just write this off Bella."

"Fine! I'll be mad at you and let you wallow! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go molt outside!"

She stormed out with a trail of feathers behind her. He sighed and took a picture of her when she wasn't looking. Maybe he would look back and laugh someday. He put the camera down and sat at the kitchen table. He decided to make her dinner since she would probably be hungry. He decided to make her some pasta and a nice salad. He was draining the noodles when he heard her crying outside. Things had just gotten worse. Not only had he hurt her physically but now she was crying because of him. He went outside and saw her sitting in the grass as naked as can be with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was crying into her arms and trying to be quiet about it.

"Bella...I'm sorry I got so upset," he said, sitting with her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not that," she sighed, rubbing her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

"Great. Just great and who is the guy?!"

"What?"

"Did you sleep with Darius again?!"

"No you dumbass it's yours!"

"I'm a vampire, Bella," he reminded her.

"Oh read a book every once in a while would you?" She snapped. "I knew it could happen to a human woman but I thought my body would be too different!"

"Wait, how do you know?" Edward asked.

"I have all the same symptoms that I had with Devon," she sighed, "I just didn't want to believe it. Then the sex just sealed the deal."

"So you're saying I could have killed you by sex..."

"Best death ever by the way."

"and it's because you're pregnant?" Edward said, ignoring her comment.

"For the first month the female gives off a scent telling the others that she's pregnant. It's similar to when it's our time of the month everybody knows it. You know, when I smell sweeter. Have you noticed how especially lately you can't seem to keep your hands off of me?"

Edward nodded. He had noticed that he was more protective of her and felt even more lust for her than usual. Her scent was different too.

"Well this is shocking but great! We always talked about a family and now we can do it."

"Yeah," Bella sighed.

"What is it? I know you said you hate childbirth, I bet Carlisle could give you a C-section."

"I thought I was safe from that with you, it was one of your many appeals. I mean after Dev was born...I had nightmarish PPD and I almost lost him the day he was born! I'm too dangerous to be a mother!"

Edward pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek. "You're forgetting who the little guy has for a family. Seven vampires and a werewolf. If anyone even thinks about hurting him they'd have to deal with me."

"Every time I'm pregnant I think of my parents and how they were good people that were killed for no reason. I hate the vampire who did it! I was lying when I said I didn't care that I had left a scar. If I ever got the chance I would kill him."

"Bella..."

"I'm not going to look for a fight," she assured him. She sighed. "I'm scared that I'll lose this one too."

"If any vampire, lycan, human, whatever, tries to hurt you or the baby there will be hell to pay. Bella you are my life and my love."

"Can we do this?"

"You did a great job with Devon. He's a good kid and he loves you very much."

Bella smiled and Edward put his hand on her stomach. She had already begun to show. He remembered that werewolf pregnancies were faster. He could feel something move. He was almost sure he could feel two somethings.

"I love you Edward," Bella whispered.

He kissed her then stood up and carried her in the house for dinner.

---

By the time they got home Bella was obviously pregnant. Everyone was surprised and listened with fascination to the explanation. Bella was happy when Darius took the immature approach.

"Haha you have give birth again!"

"Haha he's better in bed than you!"

Devon and Emmett didn't bother to hide the humor there. From what Bella had heard the two were becoming best friends, bonding over their love of sports, video games and play fighting.

"I demand to see pictures!" Alice said taking the camera. She plugged it into her computer and the slide show began.

"Where did he take you?" Devon asked.

"Ireland, to the forest I lived in for a while," she said.

There were several pictures of the breathtaking view and the ruins of the village. There were candid shots of Edward cooking and Bella shaving her legs with a robe and a towel turban.

"What's that one?" Devon asked when they got to the print of Bella in the ground.

"We raced to the lake and she almost beat me but she tripped. That's the imprint she left in the ground."

"Feathers?" Alice asked at the next one. The one after that was Bella covered in them and she hit him.

"You jerk!"

"Do I want to know?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward lost control during sex and bit a few pillows," Bella said. Emmett and Jasper nearly fell over laughing at that. Edward knew then what they were going to get him for Christmas. Bella sat down and Edward rubbed her swollen belly.

"Bella you'd been looking very pale," Carlisle said, "The baby is feeding on your blood which would explain why you've been so lethargic lately. It would also explain why your injuries took so long to heal. I'm going to get some blood for you."

Bella grumbled and went into the living room with Edward. She laid on the sofa and he rubbed her swelling ankles.

"You're so good to me," she murmured.

"Probably because I love you."

"You guys are too much," Devon chuckled. "Anyway I'm off to see Leah, I just wanted to make sure you made it back unharmed."

"Aw you're so sweet. Come kiss me goodbye."

"Aw mom," he moaned.

"Don't neglect me son!"

Devon sighed and gave his mother a hug and a kiss before running off.

"I love that boy so much. It hurts that he isn't tiny anymore."

Edward chuckled. He rubbed her belly with one hand and smiled. Soon he was going to be a father and that was terrifying. But Bella was with him and he couldn't mess things up too badly.

"Hold on," Edward said suddenly, "I hear something."

He got up and knelt by her stomach. He put his ear against her as if that was what he used for his extra hearing.

"What?"

"The baby...I can hear blips from his mind. I can hear two tones."

"Blips? What kind of blips?"

"He recognizes your voice and reacts to it. Can you feel him move?"

Bella nodded and smiled.

"I can only pick up mental tones. He's content."

"Of course he is, you're talking to him."

Edward came up and kissed her.

"So when you said two tones what was that about?" Bella asked, already knowing the answer.

Edward smiled and kissed her. "I think we're having twins."

---

The big day was here. It came just as Bella was getting ready for a shower.

"Aw damn," she sighed.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Water broke! Get out the special sheets, some ice packs and maybe your brothers might want to go hunting or something."

"This is going to be a horrifying process isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. Well no doubt Carlisle has...oh here he comes."

"Alright Bella let's get this underway. From what I understand you have quick labors."

"Yup."

"Edward and I are as of now the only vampires here."

Bella sighed and laid down after putting a shirt on. "Edward I will probably void my bowls."

"Eew. We can just throw the mattress out."

Carlisle chuckled and felt her forehead for a temperature and checked her dilation. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

Edward held her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here with you," he promised.

"Just know that whatever I say while I'm pushing the kid out is not serious."

Edward nodded and kissed her lightly. "Can you believe it?" he asked, touching her stomach, "we're going to be parents. Well, I will be you already are."

Bella smiled anyway and nodded. "As long as nobody attacks me right after I think we'll be good."

Edward chuckled and sat on the bed with her. He touched her forehead gently to make sure she wasn't too hot. He was going to dote on her like nobody had before. Anything she wanted she would have.

"Why can't they make painkillers for lycans?" Bella moaned.

"Why is it that I am at your service and the one thing you want is something I can't get you?"

Bella shrugged. "Alright, um...hm...glass of water I guess."

"Done," Edward said standing. He was gone and back in a flash with a bottle of fresh water for her that had been chilling in the refrigerator. "I feel a little better. I wish I could do more."

"Can you deliver the baby?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle's the doctor sweetheart."

"I know, but that's one of our things. I don't know how it is for humans but a lycan childbirth was an event."

Edward smiled nervously. "Is there some sort of ceremony? Should I get Darius or something?"

Bella smiled. "Some things, yes. But we didn't get to have them with Devon because we were too busy running from vampires."

"So what exactly is going to happen?" Edward asked. "I mean if you want me to deliver the baby I need to know more than just coaching you.

"When the actual birth begins I'll probably move to the floor or the forest if I'm feeling sentimental. That's where Dev was born and it's more traditional because we lived in forests. Usually the mate makes a comfortable bed for the mother to rest in. My father was so anxious for me that he made my mother a bed of feathers that he collected obsessively."

"Wow."

"In all fairness they had lost cubs before me so he was a little over excited. Darius made me a bed of moss because we were on the move."

Edward sighed a bit. "Why is it you have all the fun traditions and rituals?"

Bella smiled. "To make up for the persecution I guess."

"Okay so when the baby is being born...?"

"Just deliver it like any other baby. Bite through the umbilical cord and then we cry and gush over the cute little baby."

"Bite the umbilical cord?"

"You don't have to do it," Bella assured him with a giggle. He was so cute when he was trying to understand her customs. "The only things that I want to have done is you delivering the baby. Everything else is just customs that I can live without."

Edward kissed her forehead. "You'll be in a lot of pain."

"The joys of motherhood," she sighed. Edward leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You look so beautiful right now, you're taking my breath away."

She blushed a bit and he kissed her again. She gripped his hand as she felt the beginnings of what was going to really hurt.

"Are you alright? Contractions?"

"No, pre birth," she winced. "Baby is almost ready, he's squeezing himself into the canal and it'll be a few minutes yet if I'm remembering correctly. Our bodies change regularly so the widening of the cervix and all that down there doesn't hurt."

"Is it time to move?" Bella nodded. "Let's go outside then."

She smiled slightly and him and he carried her outside. If there was one good thing about Forks, it was mossy. He had a nice little bed set up for her against an old oak. She gripped his hand as she got through the pre birth. Then it was time.

"Bella?"

She held his hand even tighter as she pushed. The pain was still the same as before. She squeezed the hell out of his hand. His free hand was ready for the baby's head.

"I wouldn't!" she warned through gritted teeth.

"Why...oh..."

Edward shook urine off of his hand and then went back in position to catch the baby.

"I can see his head Bella. Baby you are doing so beautifully."

"HOLY SHIT THIS HURTS!" Bella screamed. As usual she thought that the big head of the baby was going to split her in two. She pushed harder and Edward was in awe. He could read about babies and all of that until the cows came home, but he was still blown away as he guided his child from his wife. In keeping with wanting Bella to have this be about her, he swallowed his reservations and bit through the umbilical cord. His baby started screaming and he smiled.

"H-he's a boy," he mumbled weakly. He made up a little nest for the baby just in time for the second one. Bella cursed a bit. She didn't want to go through childbirth again. "One more time and I promise I'll get a vasectomy."

Bella laughed at that, especially when she pictured Edward asking Carlisle to do the procedure. The laugh was short lived as the next baby came. This birth was a bit easier, probably because she was numb from the pain. Edward guided the baby out and bit the cord again.

"She's a girl," he said with a bright smile. Bella was in tears now that she wasn't in great pain. She held her arms out and received her son. Both babies were crying.

"Can we bathe them in sterile water?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Bella laughed. "Help me!"

Edward lifted her and cradled her with one arm. He took her back home where the parents were met by their loving family.

"Oh they're precious!" Esme cooed. Carlisle gave them blankets to wrap the babies in.

"How do you feel Bella?"

"Like I just passed two boulders," she sighed, "the same I felt with Devon."

"We called him and he's on his way," Carlisle said, "your brothers and sisters will be back in an hour, they went to Seattle to see a movie."

"Bella you must be exhausted," Esme said.

Bella nodded, not really paying attention. She was holding the babies lovingly. Edward swept her into his arms and she giggled.

"My mate is so devoted," she murmured before kissing him.

"He loves you so."

He carried her up the stairs and together they washed the babies before laying on the massive bed.

"What will we name them?" Bella asked.

"I've liked the name Dawson for a boy."

"Can we name the girl creek?"

Edward stuck out his tongue and she laughed.

"Damian?"

"Ah devil child!" Edward cried.

Bella giggled and looked at her babies. They were awake but not doing much. Her unnamed boy was looking at his sister. She gazed into her daughter's soft face. She was already the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Both of them already had their dad's hair. She wondered if they were going to change at the full moon or at all.

"I can't look away," Bella murmured. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Edward smiled when he heard Bella's breathing change. He reached over and touched her cheek gently. His son was sleeping and his daughter looked groggy. As far as he was concerned she had given him the greatest gift in the world.

_Edward, you need to come down here_

The last thing he wanted to do was leave the peaceful scene that was his wife and newborns sleeping, but the urgency in Carlisle's mental tone brought him down quickly. How he missed hearing Katie's mental tone he didn't know, but she was there and she didn't look happy. He wondered if she was sent to kick him in the crotch or something.

"Edward," she said, "how are you?"

"Unbelievably happy, Bella just gave birth."

"Oh congratulations," she cooed, "I love babies."

"The point of your visit?" Edward pressed. "I'm sorry to be so abrupt but I can't help but think you want to attack me."

"Nah I'm over it, I'm pissed you hurt my sis but you babbled about Bella enough in Alaska. Tanya doesn't understand that."

"Clearly."

Katie looked at him with an expression that Edward wasn't used to. "Edward the Volturi knows about Bella and they're on their way."

TBC

Yay update! I'm enjoying hotel internets but not the sound of my sister's snoring! I mean oh sweet jesus how does she not wake herself up?! I hope the chapter didn't seem too rushed, I didn't want to break it up and bring the volturi in the middle but eh.


	12. Chapter 12

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my revewers

Chapter 12,

Carlisle thought his head was going to explode. He had never spent so much time thinking, strategizing, and worrying deeply over his family. Bella was sitting with her baby, feeding her while Edward was feeding their son with milk she had pumped earlier. They were exhausted. Bella hadn't slept since she heard the Volturi was on their way. It seemed like once she drifted off and came close to falling into a deep slumber she would wake up again in a bit of a panic.

They still hadn't named their kids. Carlisle didn't know why that bothered him. Maybe it was because he didn't like referring to his grandchildren as Him and Her. But he liked that Bella was using that to distract her.

"Let's name him Lemonjello," Bella suggested.

"Lemonjello? That's a strange name but I guess...I mean if your heart is set on it...it sounds like the name of an african american gangster."

"Wow Edward be more racist," Bella sighed.

"But! But!"

"I'm kidding sweetheart."

"Edward," Carlisle sighed with a smile, "you are just about to agree to naming your child Lemon Jello."

"Lemonjell...Oh you are just horrible," he cried to Bella who was grinning. "What are we going to do about the volturi?"

"We aren't talking about that right now," Bella said, "we're talking about our babies and their names."

"But..."

_Edward she doesn't want to talk about that right now. This is the first time she's been really calm in a while_

Edward sighed and looked at his son. The boy looked back at him with green and gold eyes as he sucked on the rubber nipple.

"How about Sam."

"For which one?" Bella asked.

"Our son."

Bella nodded. "It fits. What about Dylan for her?"

Edward smiled. "I can't believe it. Our babies have names."

Bella leaned over and kissed him. They looked at the twins and smiled. "Sam and Dylan," she murmured softly.

Dylan finished her meal and yawned.

"All done sweetheart?" Bella asked. She kissed her on the forehead. "You're so beautiful."

She was. They both were. The twins inherited their father's human eyes with the bits of gold that showed they were something more. Bella hugged her baby and stood up.

"Esme," she said, "I need you to do something for me. Edward can you um not listen in?"

"Nope, doesn't work that way dearest," Edward sighed.

"Don't worry Bella we're all used to it," Esme assured her, "now what can I do for you?"

"I want you to take the twins and get them as far away as you can."

"Bella! We should probably talk about this!" Edward cried.

"Don't tell anyone where you're going just in case."

"I'll go with her," Alice said, "not like I'm any use here."

"Thank you Alice," Bella said, beginning to get emotional. She hugged her sister as tight as she could with a baby in her arm.

"Bella..."

"Edward I don't want them anywhere near wherever we are."

Edward knew she had a point but he didn't want to admit it.

"We can leave as soon as you want," Esme said. Bella nodded.

Edward was going to be angry with her and she knew it. He didn't speak to her as they were hugging their newborns and kissing them goodbye. Carlisle was holding Esme and sharing a quiet moment with her. Jasper and Alice were doing the same.

"Be careful," Jasper whispered to his wife. "Be extra careful."

"I will," Alice promised.

Carlisle held Esme nearby and they were absolutely silent, communicating in their own way. In his silent embrace he was telling her just how much he was going to miss her. Emmett and Rosalie excused themselves and fixed up two car seats in Carlisle's mercedes. While it wasn't the fastest in the collection of cars, Carlisle was notorious for keeping a full tank.

"Will they be okay?" Rosalie asked. "He may be a pain sometimes, but Edward's my brother and he is going to die for Bella, and she is such a good person...Emmy what if we aren't able to protect them?"

Emmett hugged his wife and kissed her. "Don't worry Rosie. They have to get through the tank that is me."

Rosalie smiled and kissed him again. "You're right," she sighed, "I need to relax."

"Yeah, and you need to help me cause my seat doesn't look right."

Rosalie giggled and fixed it for him.

"Rosie I want you to go with them," Emmett said. "I know that I don't want you here distracting me with that cute butt of yours."

"I want to stay and protect my family," Rosalie insisted.

"But if you're here I won't be able to fight without worrying about you."

"Emmett..."

"Please? For me? You can help protect the babies if the time comes."

"Come with us," Alice said, coming into the garage. "Please Rosie?"

Rosalie nodded. She finished up with the car seats and everyone was coming out.

Bella took her son and kissed him. Sam grabbed at her face and whimpered.

"I know sweetheart," she whispered, "I'll miss you too."

She handed him to Edward and took Dylan. Her daughter looked up at her and reached her hand up. Bella held her tiny hand and kissed it.

"They'll be here soon," Alice said, "we have to go."

Bella nodded and handed Dylan to Esme. The girls got into the car. Rosalie took the wheel and Esme sat in between the babies to keep them company when they got fussy. Carlisle gave her a bag that he had filled with bottles and formula. Another bag was filled with diapers and wipes. Finally he passed Esme a small billfold that Bella was sure probably had several no limit credit cards or maybe just cash.

Bella turned into Edward and buried her face in his chest. He held her tight as they drove away. He was so angry with her for sending them away but for a reason he didn't expect. He was angry that she had the strength to do what needed to be done. It was his job! He was supposed to be her husband and protector. He was failing miserably at that. One day he was just going to have to expect that Bella was one of those girls that didn't need a knight in shining armor to protect her. But he was going to try anyway. He was a vampire now and strong enough to be her knight.

"Where's Devon?" she asked.

"We called him and he said he's going to hide out in La Push."

"No, you told me I was," Devon said approaching them, "I said that I was going to be here."

Edward gave him a pained look.

"Devon go," Bella said, "I want you to get out of this state and take Darius with you."

"You obviously don't know how this works," Darius said with a grin, "you may have Edward to protect you but we're still a pack and that means Devon gets the hell out of the country and I stay here with you."

"I'm not going anywhere! I don't care what you guys say!"

"Devon you are our son and your mother and I are not about to watch you be anywhere near danger. Even your stepfather is in agreement."

"Absolutely," Edward nodded.

"No chance," Devon growled, "mom I know you like to put everyone before yourself but I'm not going anywhere. The shifters in La Push couldn't keep me there so you know how determined I am to stay."

"Oh son the shifters in La Push are pussies," Darius sighed, "I mean even Edward here who has the build of a prepubescent girl is stronger than them."

"Thank you Darius, really," Edward grumbled.

"If you thought you could save the youngest one you would have been sadly mistaken."

Everyone turned to look at Aro and his army. He came with Caius, Jane and a few others. Edward stood before Bella and Darius pushed Devon behind him, despite protests.

"And here I was thinking that you would make this easy," Aro sighed, "but being Carlisle's little protege I can't expect normal behavior can I?"

"It's best if you left," Edward growled.

"I hear you left your wife for this bitch," Aro said casually, "Carlisle you should have taught him not to sleep with animals."

"I taught my son to base his judgments on a person's heart and not their species."

"Well if he wants to die with her then by all means, let him keep standing by."

"You'll have to kill me to get to Bella."

Aro sighed. "Such a waste. But if it is what you wish."

His small army mobilized with their weapons drawn. Edward snarled and charged at Jane as she jumped towards Bella. Aro chose to attack Bella. She phased and took off, leading him away from the rumble by the house. If she could get him alone she had a better chance of surviving.

"I heard it through the grapevine, that you're the little bitch that gave me this scar."

_If only I could have taken your head_

Bella growled and dodged as he swung his sword at her.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked as he appeared in front of her, making her clumsily back track. He sliced through her hind leg and she stumbled. She phased back as she hit the ground. She could see the bone in her thigh. Definitely a bad wound. She phased again and managed to leave him with a nasty stomach wound before her strength gave out. She rolled out of the way as he swung at her again. She was quick, even with an injured leg.

"Now, now if you keep moving you can't notice it."

She stopped suddenly as something cold, metallic and silver wrapped around her neck and she was pulled back quickly. She choked and gagged. She pulled at the chain that was eating her flesh.

"We should just watch her slowly die," Caius suggested.

"I have a better idea," Aro chuckled as he walked up to her. "The others?"

"Are being occupied. Her husband is fighting Jane. She's the last one."

"Do you like this sword?" Aro asked her. Caius held the chain with one hand, loving the idea of her being on a silver leash. "I've always been fond of it."

Bella struggled and Caius wrapped her hands with the slack of the chain. She could hear the battle nearby.

"But do you know what memory it brings to mind? I've slain so many of your kind. This blade is bronze coated in silver. It's strong and sturdy. It cuts through flesh like it were butter. Do you know why this is my favorite sword."

Bella didn't answer. She glared at him with fiery eyes even though her strength was slipping.

"It is my favorite sword because every time I hold it, I so clearly remember screams of anguish and I remember the look in your father's eyes as I threw you onto the fire, when he was so sure that you had died too. I remember the look in his eyes as I plunged the blade into his heart. It went smoothly..." he stabbed her in the shoulder, "...like that. Did you feel how smoothly it went through your skin? No? I'll demonstrate again!"

Bella grit her teeth as he stabbed her stomach. She refused to scream in pain. She wouldn't. She refused to give him that pleasure. The silver on her neck had eaten through the skin and was now working on her muscles.

"I don't know if I want to pierce your heart like I did your fathers and let the poison of this metal spread through your body. Or if I want to sit and wait for the silver around your neck to slowly eat through your neck until your head rolls right off."

"Let's go with plan B," Caius laughed, tugging on the chain and making it sink a bit further into her neck.

"I think I'll grant you your father's death," Aro murmured, "I will slowly slide the blade into your heart and as you slowly die you can ask yourself what you will tell your parents, who tried so hard to give you a long life, when you see them in hell."

He positioned the blade tip against her heart. He had just begun his slow torture when he stopped. Bella heard a vampire crash into Aro and another into Caius. She didn't see who. She fell to the ground and into the dark recesses of unconsciousness.

---

When Bella woke up she was unbelievably sore. She didn't want to open her eyes and hoped that she could just fall back into unconsciousness. Childbirth wasn't nearly as painful. In fact she was pretty sure that this made childbirth seem like a warm bath in a hot spring. At least she would wake up to Edward. That was a nice thought. She would open her eyes and see him sitting beside her like a good husband would. Like she had when he was sick.

She opened her eyes and saw Carlisle. That was confusing.

"You're not Edward," she said slowly.

"Ah, you're awake!" Carlisle said happily. "We were wondering if you would ever wake up. You had enough silver in you to kill a lycan child."

"Okay," she said in a whisper of a voice, "when I left Edward at the hospital it was because I had to transform or pee. Where the hell is he and why isn't he weeping over my unconsciousness?!"

"Well because he can't weep, for starters, and um he's declared that he's never coming back."

Bella glared. She tried to sit up but couldn't move an inch. "How bad am I?"

"Haha, you're cute Bella. A real laugh."

"What?"

"You think you're in bad shape. Honey you're clinging to life."

"I feel fine," Bella insisted.

"That's because you have enough pain killers in you to kill a human," Carlisle said, "you'll start feeling less lucid and more agony later."

"You mean there's more! I'm in pain as it is."

"Sorry hon," Carlisle sighed, sitting on her bed. "You're the worst of all of us if that makes you feel any better."

"What's the damage?"

"Well your leg was severely damaged and the bone broke. The silver has slowed down your healing process. You have severe wounds on your torso from being stabbed and your voice won't be back in full for a long time as your vocal chords were damaged. Your neck looks...well let's just say you aren't going out in public any time soon."

Carlisle handed her a mirror and she gasped. She looked like a horror show. It made the burn from the silver powder look like a tiny rash. Her skin was blackened on the edges and bright red. She felt like someone had held a match to plastic.

"Where is Edward?"

Carlisle sighed. "He's...finishing things."

"What kind of things?" Bella asked as Carlisle lifted her shirt to check her wounds. "Carlisle."

"He went to find Tanya. I couldn't stop him. I called her parents and they gave her a warning but I can't do much more than that. He went crazy after he saw you. He killed Aro and Caius. Emmett and Jasper are out looking for him with Alice. He's too smart sometimes. He's purposefully being impulsive so Alice can't see him clearly."

"The girls are back then?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, "they're downstairs feeding the babies some formula. You have too much silver in you to feed them yourself."

"Where's Devon?"

"Being thoroughly pampered by Leah in the next room. He hasn't spoken to anyone in a week."

"Why? I'm okay, tell him that."

Carlisle looked at his hands. "He thinks...Bella Darius died."

Her heart gave an unpleasant thump against her sore ribs. She was waiting for Darius to pop out and say he was only kidding and it was just one of his bad jokes. She looked at Carlisle waiting for an april fools or something.

"Felix killed him. Sliced through his heart. Devon believes it's his fault."

"W-why?"

"Darius took the hit and saved Devon. He did what any father would do. But Devon thinks that it was his fault."

Bella was hardly listening. She just saw Darius laughing as he lightly teased Edward just moments before the fight. She could see him dying to protect his son. He would do anything for that boy. Bella felt tears on her cheeks and wiped her eyes. Darius, her beautiful best friend and almost lover, was gone. He was the man who was willing to make her hate him forever just so she wouldn't kill herself.

"This isn't happening. I want to see Devon."

Carlisle nodded and left. After a while Devon walked in.

"Come here love," Bella whispered. "I know I look disgusting."

Devon crawled into the double bed with her and she hugged him the best she could. Before long was crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, "mom I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you," Bella murmured, "Darius died the way he wanted to. Your life was always his first priority."

"But if I...if I just listened to you and him..."

"If you had listened to us and left he would have died saving me," Bella said firmly, "that's the kind of man your father was. He put us first because he loved us dearly."

"I had never seen Edward so angry. He just went crazy and killed the vamp that did it. Then he somehow knew you were in trouble and ran off. Carlisle has been kicking himself up and down this place. He kept saying he should have fought harder."

"He doesn't have it in him to kill someone purposefully."

That was the understatement of the century.

"Emmett was fighting the last one then right?"

"Yeah," Devon said with a nod. "Tough guy too. They were matched for strength."

Bella had an amusing mental image of Emmett fighting himself.

"I'm going to let you rest. I kinda want to be alone."

Bella nodded. He kissed her forehead and left.

---

Bella woke up again and this time Edward was standing by the massive window and looking out with folded arms and his lips a tight straight line.

"You're back," she whispered.

"Mm."

"Are you going to look at me?" Bella asked.

Edward closed his eyes. Bella looked away from him and sighed.

"Yeah I don't blame you, I'm disgusting."

"You're so absurd," he said with a humorless laugh.

"If you're trying to make me feel better you're going in the wrong direction."

"Bella I can't look at you because every time I do I see how I failed you! If I had done my job and protected you like the husband I claim to be...you almost died!"

"But I didn't!"

"Listen to you! You can't even talk right!"

Bella would have folded her arms but she still couldn't move them very well. She knew how to win this little argument. She wasn't going to talk. Childish but effective.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked as he came in to check on her.

Bella shrugged.

"A verbal response would be nice," Carlisle sighed, "I need you to be precise here."

She shook her head and pointed to her mouth.

"Did something happen to your voice?! Has the wound gotten worse."

"Nothing happened to her voice," Edward sighed, "she's giving me the silent treatment by being silent to everybody."

Bella looked away from both of them angrily.

"Bella please just tell him what he needs to know."

"Everything is the same as before I think except for this horrible pain that is crushing my soul."

"Well I think that'll heal," Carlisle chuckled. He smoothed her hair a bit. "If Edward keeps bothering you just call for someone and we'll come up and smack him for you."

"Carlisle not funny."

"You deserve it an you know it. Be more considerate Edward! Bella your body has completely accepted the new blood and you're starting to heal quicker."

"New blood?"

"You lost a lot," Carlisle reminded her, "you severed a few arteries, if you were human...well the good news is you aren't. Devon gave you some of his blood. It took very well."

"When did I get that?"

"Back when we got you in. Thankfully Devon's wounds were minor. Broken arm and burns on his neck like yours started out."

"How did he break his arm?"

"I think Caius used that silver chain to strangle him like he did you. Dev put his hand up to stop it and it wrapped around his arm. Caius pulled tight on the ends and crushed the bones. It wasn't pretty."

"Poor dear," Bella sighed. Carlisle finished giving her a check up and then left them alone. "So how long are you going to ignore me?"

"A moment longer and you would have been dead."

"But I'm not!"

"But..."

"Edward if you're going to keep punishing me then can you at least wait until I'm stronger so I can at least get a good storm off in."

"Punish you? Is that what you think I'm doing?!"

Bella shrugged but instantly regretted it.

"If I hadn't spurned Tanya the way I did...I knew she was a jealous woman. You're like this because of me!"

"Alive? Because if I recall you were the one that saved me."

Edward sighed. "He was slowly killing you. I didn't...I couldn't..."

"Edward. This is what I am. I'm a creature that the vampires hate. All my life I have been running away from them. I would have died years ago if I had stayed and fought like I had this time. Never mind that these were professionals. Professionals that effortlessly killed my entire pack when I was little. The fact that I'm still alive...Edward I'm alive because you're different than them, because you can look past what I am."

"I wanted to kill her for this. I wanted to channel all of my anger into destroying her for bringing them here."

"Did you?"

"No. Katie has a wicked right hook. Emmett, Jasper and Alice caught up with me and let's just say I spent a long time face down in the snow with someone's genitalia against my back."

Bella giggled at that. She held Edward's hand.

"Tanya was pinned down by Katie and Alice and we were forced to communicate. It was mostly me screaming at her. It was like someone had uncorked the bottled up feelings I had since 1918 and lost you. I kept screaming that I had tried so hard to get over you and failed. Then I just cried for about a half hour. To quote Emmett...Tanya was being more of a man about it than I was."

"Dude, she totally was," he said popping in, "you were sobbing like a little bitch!"

"Your junk was rubbing against my neck!"

"Well that's what happens when you straddle someone. Parts touch things. How are you feeling little sis?"

"What happened to you hand?!"

"Lost a a couple of fingers," he said holding his hand up. They'll grow back in a few years. I'm just glad it isn't on my wacking hand."

"Wacking hand? Like slapping?" Bella asked.

Emmett grinned. "If I wasn't married I'd show you exactly what I mean," he said, rolling his eyebrows.

"OUT!" Edward cried. He sighed and looked back at Bella.

"Do you love me Edward?"

"You know I do," he murmured.

"If you loved me you would have kissed me at least once by now."

Edward smiled slightly, "allow me to amend my mistake?"

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Hold me."

Edward laid beside her and held her lightly. Her skin was warmer than usual. Bella sighed happily against his frigid skin. He took off his shirt and she smiled.

"My walking ice pack," she sighed happily.

Edward chuckled and held his hand against her neck to cool the burned skin that was trying to heal. She sighed yet again and he kissed her forehead.

TBC

Yeah so I have never been good at fight scenes and I don't claim to be but eh. I updated Cullen Drabbles if anyone is interested. I'm also working on a darkfic about Alice and Jasper (mostly Alice). Which brings me to my question, where is Alice from? I have the feeling it begins with a B and for some reason I think she's from Louisiana. With those two combined with my lack of common sense I asked my friend if Boise was in Louisiana or Mississippi. Wow was my face red. Then I realized I was thinking of Biloxi...and I still couldn't remember which of the two states it was in. That was awkward.


End file.
